


Not Right Now

by jonaskhanwaId



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Heartbreak, Mention of Death, Mentions of car accident, Multi, Multiverse, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Young Love, alternative universe, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaskhanwaId/pseuds/jonaskhanwaId
Summary: Nina Salazar-Roberts has wanted nothing more than for Richard Bowen to notice her. Thanks to a series of events (courtesy of inter-dimensional meddling), maybe she'll finally get the chance.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unedited version of this posted somewhere else, but this one will be proofread and polished. I'm going to try to have everything up within a week.
> 
> I want to clarify that the main characters will be referred to a Nina and Richard throughout this piece in an effort to distinguish them from others.

Nina Salazar-Roberts has been in love with Richard Bowen since sixth grade. It started off as a small, unimportant crush on the curly-haired boy who helped her up after an embarrassing accident in the cafeteria, involving a plate of spaghetti and newly mopped floor. While most crushes eventually fade, hers only seemed to intensify over the years and so did the pain that accompanied the yearning she felt for the boy whose smile had comforted her then. Richard was East High’s residential “cool” kid. He talked to everyone from the robotics kids to the water polo team. The kind of guy who was constantly in a good mood and loved by all. But to Nina, it felt like she was always overlooked. She stuck with the same group of friends she made in middle school and the rest of the theater nerds she met in high school. Nina and Richard’s interactions were few and far between, and she found herself a nervous wreck every time. But it was the end of the first semester of junior year and Nina was determined to get her life together. She kept telling herself that there were more important things than a boy who didn’t even know she existed. They had just taken their final bow of the school’s production of The Addams Family and she was feeling completely drained. 


	2. To Be Seen

“You were amazing out there!” She turned towards the source of the voice to find Richard scooping up Gina and spinning her around, as they both laughed. 

“You say that every time Bowen,” Gina replied and Richard put her down with a cute smile that made Nina’s heart skip and ache at the same time. _Nope, nope. Nina, GET IT TOGETHER._

“And every time I mean it. Honestly, Miss Jenn couldn’t have picked a better Morticia. We have to celebrate! In-n-out?” The question brought Nina out of her trance, as she realized that she had been standing in the hall watching their interactions. In an effort to save herself from potential embarrassment (or coming off as a creep), she turned away heading towards the door. 

“Hey Neens! Wait up.” Nina looked up to see Gina practically skipping towards her while dragging Richard from the arm, before letting go and pulling Nina into a hug. Nina giggled and returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. Gina always put her in a better mood, but she couldn’t help the nerves that Nina felt at having Richard close beside her. She sneaked a glance at him, briefly making eye contact which only worsened her state, as she felt her cheeks heat up. _He hasn’t even said anything and I’m already a mess. Why am I like this?_

"Hi Gigi. How you manage to still have energy after each show is beyond me," Nina said humorously. Gina let out a small laugh.

"Richard and I are headed to In-n-Out. Do you want to come with us? We can even give you a ride." Her tone was so soft and inviting that Nina would have said yes, had the situation been different. Being in the same car as Richard was bound to end in a disaster, and Nina preferred to save herself from any possible embarrassment. However, before she could even decline, Gina had already taken hold of her left hand, pulling Nina's backpack and throwing it at Richard. A soft ‘ouch’ was heard from behind, but Gina paid it no attention.

“Gi. I would love to, but my moms and Lola are waiting for me in the front.” Nina replied, stopping and having Gina face her with a disappointed frown before smiling.

“Okay, then let’s go see them before we go.” Nina didn’t know how to respond. She hated confrontation and tried to avoid it at all costs. Many times at the expense of herself. _Just say no Nina. You can say no. One word, two letters. WHY AREN’T YOU SPEAKING?!_

“Um, you know what? Sure, why not?” If Nina had been alone, this would have been the perfect time for a facepalm. Gina smiled brilliantly, practically jumping up and down. “Ah-hem” Gina turned to face Richard, as if she had just remembered he was there.

“Omg, I didn’t even introduce you two. Richard, this is Nina. Nina, this is Richard. Honestly, I don’t know how the two of you haven't met yet. You’re like the only people I actually like at this school,” Gina exclaimed in a joking manner. 

Nina felt her cheeks go super red as Richards stared directly at her. He put his hand out as Nina hesitantly took it. His hand wasn’t as soft as it had been in sixth grade, but it held the same warmth that seemed to help even her breathing. A small smile creeped onto her face and for once, she felt oddly calm. Richard pulled his hand back and just like that the moment was over. Nina hated to admit it, but she already missed the feel of his hand in hers, as cliche as it sounded. 

“So you're Nina. Genevieve, over here, never stops talking about you.” Nina could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood. This made her worry that maybe she had been too expressive in their handshake, causing him some discomfort. Nina simply gave him a slight nod and smiled at him calling Gina by her full name.

 _She talks about you, too! You’re even prettier up close_ . Nope, nope. That sounded so desperate and can only lead to an awkward encounter. _A hello should not be this hard, ugh._

“Yup, that’s me. It’s nice to finally meet you.” _It’s not like we’ve gone to the same schools since we were five and happen to share the exact same schedule this year or anything._ Not that she would dare say it out-loud, but it hurt how invisible she was to him.

“Also, I can carry my bag, you don’t have to worry about me making a run for it. I gave up arguing with Gina a long time ago.” Nina forced out a laugh, hoping the other two wouldn’t notice how fake it sounded. Fortunately, it seemed to work as Richard softly chuckled.

“That disclaimer sounds very suspicious to me, so I think I’ll hold onto this until we at least get to the car,” he replied. Was Nina really feeling butterflies over his response? Yes. Was there anything unique or intimate about what he had said? Not at all. But to Nina, this was the longest conversation they had ever had. To her, it felt special. 

⇢⇡⇢⇣⇠⇡⇢⇣⇠⇡⇢⇣⇠⇡⇢⇣⇠⇡⇢⇣⇠⇡⇢⇣⇠⇡⇢⇣

They met up with her moms as promised. They took so many pictures of her that Nina began to feel both embarrassed and happy by their clear overexcitement. Her Lola had hugged her and told Nina she was so proud, despite this being the third performance of the show they had attended. As she talked to her Lola, Gina ensured Nina’s moms that they would have her back before 11pm. Nina really wanted her moms to say no, but knew that they were thrilled she would actually be spending her friday night somewhere other than her room or Kourtney’s. _Parents should be restricting outings not practically forcing them upon their children._ And with that thought, she felt two pairs of arms engulf her from behind. Slightly startled, she took a step forward, before realizing the arms were attached to Seb and Kourtney.

“If it isn’t our very own Wednesday Addams. How does it feel to be done for now?,” asked Seb joyously.

“Physically? Tired. Emotionally? Happy it went so well, and sad we won’t be having rehearsals for a while. You know i love spending time with y’all-” 

“ You say that, like we don’t all practically spend our entire free time with each other,” Kourtney interjected. “So, are you going to In-n-Out with the rest of us? Don’t you try to say no, because I’ll drag you there myself.”

“I wanted to go to Denny’s but nooooo everyone was screaming for In-N-Out.” Seb complained.

“Denny’s is definitely the superior choice! And yeah, Gina actually already beat you to it. Plus, Richard won’t even give me my backpack so it seems I have no other choice.” At his name, Nina felt herself blush. Kourtney gave her a confused expression, raising her eyebrow as if to say ‘explain.’

“Since when are you talking to Bowen.”

“I’m not. He’s driving Gina and she is making me ride with them to ensure I actually show up,” Nina answered shyly. It wasn’t a secret to Kourtney and Seb that Nina had feelings for Richard. They were her best friends; she told them everything. Gina on the other hand was completely oblivious to it all.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, love. If you want Kourt and I can take you. We’ll just tell Gina that we planned to make a stop or something.” 

“Thanks, but I don’t think she’ll budge. I’ll be fine. I think. . .” _Not really, but I’m a good actress, maybe this will be a true test of my skill set. Fake it till you make it, right? Yup, tonight is definitely going to end in a disaster._ Nina was the kind of person to overthink everything. This whole In-N-out situation was no exception. 

“Neens, I don’t know why you just don’t tell Gi that you like Richard and that this will make you uncomfortable,” Kourtney suggested. 

“Um, yeah. Like I said, I’ll be fine. Let’s focus on the fact that we just closed the show with our best performance. My boy problems can wait till later,” Nina replied, trying to hide her nervous tone.

It wasn’t that Nina didn’t trust Gina to keep a secret, far from it. She loved Gina, which is why she couldn’t tell her about the crush. Nina was almost certain that Gina also had feelings for Richard. She noticed the way Gina lit up when she was around the curly-haired boy. How her brown eyes followed him as he walked away after dropping Gina off at first period or how Gina always seemed to hug him a second longer than she did everyone else. Even now, she saw how Gina snuck glances at him with a loving expression. Nina knew that Gina at least had a chance to be happy with Richard, unlike herself. They were best friends, the kind that had known each other their whole life. The perfect best friends to lovers story. The last thing Nina needed was to come clean and ruin her friendship with Gina. 

“Hey Neens, ready to go?”

“I guess that’s my queue. See y’all in a bit, love you.” Nina made her way over to Gina, walking along Gina’s left side, trying to keep her distance from Richard. _Don’t act suspicious. Don’t act suspicious._

Nina was so caught up in her head, she hadn’t even realized that Richard had asked her a question. She looked up towards his voice to see him waiting for her to respond. That’s when she also noticed that they had arrived at Richard’s car, but Gina was no longer with them.

“Um, sorry what?”

“I just asked if you came to support Gina.” _Ouch. Did he really not know that she was IN the musical? Heck, she had played one of the leads._

“No. I actually played Wednesday.” Nina noticed his expression from shock to mild embarrassment at not realizing the obvious fact. There was an awkward silence as they both shifted around, avoiding each other’s eye contact. Richard rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, something Nina caught him doing often when in uncomfortable situations. He seemed to not know what to say, probably thinking of how to respond without making things worse. _Well at least this didn’t happen because of something I said or did._

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize that was you. I can be kind of slow sometimes, heh.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nina assured him. “The costume and makeup really changes one.” 

“Yeah. You were great by the way.” “Thanks.” _Genevieve Marie Porter where the hell are you? I can’t handle anymore of this small talk. Dammit Nina. Isn’t this what you wanted, to talk to your crush?_ The truth was, the conversation was not going how Nina imagined. It was bland and made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

“I’m back! I’m back! Sorry, I figured I was going to need my wallet if I was going to buy a burger. Alright, let’s get this show on the row.” _THANK YOU, GINA!_ If Gina noticed the awkward air, she didn’t comment on it, and Nina was eternally grateful for that.

Nina sat in the back seat as Richard and Gina filled the front. From where she was, Nina had a clear view of the other two’s dynamic. She saw how natural their movements were as they talked and happily sang along to the radio. _Yup, just third-wheeling things. Ugh, can this drive just be over?_ And then it happened. The sound of a large trucker’s horn and the bright flash of headlights, followed a large crash as Nina felt her head hit the side window. Then, darkness.


	3. What If?

Nina’s head was pounding, as she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Her eyes felt heavy and all she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. _Open your eyes Nina. Just open your eyes._ Then she remembered that a moment ago, Nina had been in a car but now she was lying somewhere else. Her body didn’t ache, but it felt like Nina had no control over her limbs. _Breathe, don’t panic. You’re okay, you’re okay._ But was she?

Slowly, she began to move her left hand, grazing it along the rough, flat surface underneath. It wasn’t hard like a concrete floor, so that ruled out a paved street. It was gritty yet soft. A carpet, maybe? Her eyes finally flickered open as she stared up at a high ceiling with an intricate design that led to a large chandelier. Definitely not a car or as Nina initially feared, a hospital. To her right, she saw an array of chairs. Was she in a theatre? That’s when a memory of her visit to Los Angeles last winter came to mind. Her moms had taken her to see Wicked at the Hollywood Pantages and Nina was almost certain this was the same place but that had to be impossible. The only difference was the lack of stage. Instead it was replaced with a large white screen, like the ones at the cinema. _Don’t panic. There’s a lot of ways to explain waking up in a different state. Maybe I just discovered I have superpowers and this is my hero origin story. Teleportation. That or maybe you got kidnapped and dragged across state lines. . ._ By this point, the pain in Nina’s head had subsided and she had gained enough mobility to fully stand up. 

“Hello,” she nervously called out. “If there’s someone here, I could really use some help.” _Maybe talking out loud and possibly alerting you kidnappers is not a good move._

As she cautiously looked around, Nina was certain that she was alone. That is until a soft groan came from somewhere in the mezzanine portion of the theatre. _Shit shit shit shit. This is what you get for not thinking things through before talking._ Nina opted to quietly crawl towards the seats where she could hide in between the rows, hoping that whoever was up there wouldn’t see her. Right when she had gotten in position, a large ‘thud’ was heard, followed by a pained “ow.” _Well that could be a good sign. A clumsy kidnapper should be easier to out run, right?_

From where she was, Nina could make out the figure of a man? They had reached the balcony and were staring down. _Please don’t see me!_

“Is someone there? I don’t know where I am or frankly how I got here.” Of course, the one time Nina wanted to go undetected, the world was working against her. Should she respond? The person sounded oddly familiar and the hesitation in their voice gave Nina the thought that they were just as lost and confused as she was. 

“Hi” She was so nervous that the greeting came out more like a whisper. “Hi. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know how I got here either.” This time, Nina was able to project her voice successfully, while facing the mysterious person. She decided to stand and walk forward in order to get a better view of them. The first thing she noticed by the denim jacket then a mop of curly hair. _Richard._ Nina felt relieved that she wasn’t alone with a complete stranger.

“Richard Bowen?” The boy looked straight down at her with a confused expression then one that reflected her own relief. 

“Nini, right?” _Seriously? He can’t even remember my name. It legit rhymes with Gina, shouldn’t be so hard._

“Um, Nina actually but yeah it’s me.” She tried to cover the bitterness in her voice, which wasn’t easy. Nina’s eye then flicked to the doors that decorated the far wall. An exit. 

“Hey, Richard! Listen to me, head towards those doors at the top of the steps. If this place is what I think it is, you should find a staircase on either side that leads to the lounge. I’ll meet you there!” Richard became even more confused at her words and Nina didn’t blame him. He had just woken up in a foreign place that was familiar to the only other person there. After giving Nina a nod, Richard turned around and did as she said. Except there was one minor, scratch that, major flaw in her plan. The staircase didn’t lead to a lounge or an exit, but to the orchestra section where Nina was. Instead of an escape they found themselves bumping into the other. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” **_What the hell was going on?!_** “How is this possible?” If it looked like Richard was losing it, good, because he was. He saw as Nina attempted to go through the door again, only to walk right back when she realized it was useless. 

Nina didn’t even notice she was crying until she tasted the saltiness of her tears, and her nose had begun to run. Despite the vast space, Nina felt trapped and her anxiety was not handling it well. She tried to slow down her breathing which only triggered a series of hiccups as her chest began to hurt. Her panic was broken by the feel of a hand on the small of her back. _This is not the time to worry about your feelings for a stupid boy._ Or was it? Nina had been so distracted by the curly-haired boy that she was no longer thinking about their predicament, feeling herself calm down along with the evening of her breathing. Nina was staring at Richard for an unknown length of time, unable to speak. Suddenly the room went dark with the only light coming from the projection of the screen.

“Do you think someone’s here?” Richard asked waringly. “I mean, there has to be someone behind the projector right.” **_Yeah, with all this freaky shit going on, you don’t even believe that Rich,_** he thought to himself. Richard could see how anxious Nina was. He was trying to remain calm for her sake, but that was hard when he had no idea what was even going on. 

“Considering we’re trapped in a theatre with no exit, I don’t know,” Nina whispered. Richard decided to look around in hopes of finding something that could help them out. He found a door he swore hadn’t been there a few minutes ago. A logical person would proceed with greater caution, but Richard was desperate. To his disappointment it was a bathroom with no windows. 

“Richard” He heard Nina call him from outside. “Richard. . .Richard!” He closed the door and made his way back to Nina.

“I’m here. I’m here. Did you find something?”

“Something is playing.” Nina gave him a concerned look before slowly sitting down in one of the chairs all while staring at the screen. Richard looked up. She was right. The screen began to display an old playground. There was something familiar about the scenery that he couldn’t put his finger on. The still was broken as a little girl in pigtails came into frame, and the silence was replaced with happy giggles. Richard heard Nina let out a quiet gasp from his left. He turned to look at her as Nina focused the little girl, mesmerized and confused. It wasn’t until the girl turned around to face them that Richard realized why. **_It’s Nina._ **

He watched silently as the little girl made her way to a sandbox where a boy around the same change sat playing. Even though the kid had his head down, Richard recognized the bundle of curls instantly. **_It’s me. It’s me and Nina together as kids._ ** He looked over as the brunette next to him to find her staring back at him. **_Had we met each other before today? Had we been friends?_ **

_“Hi! I’m Nina! Can I play, too?” Little Richard looked at her with a big smile on his face before nodding._

_“Hi Nin- um NinAH, NinIH, Nini” The boy replied, struggling to pronounce Nina’s name. The girl giggled, shaking her head._

_“No, it’s Nina like Nee-Nuh” At her correction the boy’s smile was replaced with a frown as he became sad, thinking Nina was making fun of him. Little Richard looked down, playing with his fingers, something he often did when he was nervous. The girl noticed the change in his mood and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder while smiling at him._

_“Sorry, my mom says I’m at my a’s yet.” The boy replied, while he fiddled with his fingers._

_“It’s okay, you can call me Nini if you want. I like it more! What’s your name?” The boy smiled at her brilliantly, overjoyed that he had a new friend._

_“I’m Richard!”_

The scene ended with a flash, exchanging the playground for an elementary classroom before freezing in place. **_Nini? Didn’t she tell me that wasn’t her name when we got here?_ ** Richard looked over at Nina. Her brows were slightly furrowed as she continued to look forward, her head tilted, lost in thought. _Where did that come from? Had we met in kindergarten? No, I think I would have remembered that, but that was clearly us in the video. None of this makes sense!_

“So is your name Nina or Nini,” Richard chuckled in an attempt to break the silence and lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Nina looked up at him with a shy smirk. 

“Nina, definitely Nina.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. I like Nini a lot better. It suits you,” he replied with freigned disappointment. Nina couldn’t help the butterflies that filled her stomach. They were having their first nice conversation, and she wanted it to last forever. But Nina needed to address the elephant in the room, where did that memory come from. Could she even call it a memory?

“Hey Richard?”

“Yeah” She turned in her chair until she was fully facing him.

“Do you remember that day? At the sandbox.” He looked at her with a frown. Did he tell her the truth or just played it off? Ultimately, Richard opted for the former, letting out a sigh before responding.

“No. I don’t. I’m sorry Nina. I wish I did. I feel so b-” Before he could even finish, Nina held up her hand, signalling him to stop.

“That’s the thing. I don’t remember that moment either. Sure, we were in the same kindergarten class. That much I know, but I’m certain I never actually talked to you. I was always too nervous.” She whispered the last part, hoping that he hadn’t actually heard her. He had. **_Nervous? Did I do something to make her uncomfortable?_ **

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that whatever we just saw, never happen-”

“No, I get that. I’m referring to the last thing you said, about being nervous,” Richard interjected. Nina averted her eyes away from him, unconsciously twirling her ring. 

“I. . . I’ve never been good at talking to people, I guess. You were always so happy and energetic, basically the complete opposite of myself. The little girl in the video may have looked like me. . . but she had a lot more confidence than I did at that age.” Nina let out a hollow laugh, forcing a smile that Richard could tell didn’t reach her eyes. A part of him felt sorry for her, not in the sense of pity. But sorry that Nina clearly thought very little of herself, which he didn’t understand. **_How can a person who is so comfortable playing another on stage in front of an audience, be so timid when it came to themselves?_ **

“I think you’re wrong.” Richard said, cutting the prolonged silence. “I think the confidence is there, you just haven’t learned to embrace it.” His expression was soft and understanding, with a stray curl dangling on his forehead. It took everything in Nina to not reach up and put it back in place, as they sat staring at each other from their seats. Richard cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. **_Stop staring at her, you creep._ **It was a hard challenge, when there was nothing else to look at but the brunette beside him.

“So what do you think is going on?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. But considering all the superhero comics I’ve read, I’m going to go out on a limb and say a parallel universe.” Richard gave her an amused look, probably trying to figure out if she was joking. “I’m not an expert in these kinds of things; I don’t think anyone is,” she added. “It’s just, with the peculiar way in which we got here and everything we experienced since arriving. It doesn’t seem all that far fetched, I guess.”

“So you’re a comic book nerd?” Nina stared at Richard mildly annoyed, only for the boy to laugh causing her join in.

“Yeah. I suppose, I am”

“That’s cool, so am I actually. Marvel or DC?” **_Why did I say that? That’s not even true. The only comic book I’ve read was an issue of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that Red had laying around, and I didn’t even like it!_ **

“DC all the way. The storylines are superior. Unless you’re talking about movies. I’ll be the first to admit that Marvel is dominating the film game.” Nina giggled. _This was good, it feels natural, normal._

“Favorite superhero?”

“The flash. Clarification, Wally West’s version of the Flash.” That was something Nina felt very strong about. She would fight anyone that agreed otherwise, not that she actually had anyone to share her opinion with. “What about you?” **_Shit, think dude. What’s the name of the guy from the Avengers with the suit thing. Oh, Oh!_ **

“Iron Man. He’s so smart and cocky about it, yet it’s so hard to dislike him.” **_Yup, crushed it._** Nina was about to tease him about his answer, but stopped herself when she realized they were getting way off track.

“We’re getting distracted,” Nina giggled. “Seriously, we need to find a way out.” The mood shifted with the desperation evident in her voice. Richard couldn’t help the frowning at the thought of their predicament. They didn’t have anyone to contact or even anywhere to go. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay, but how when they were stuck?

“What can we really do but sit and wait for our situation to get better. There’s no window for us to break and no door to leave through. I don’t even have my phone, and since you haven’t tried to use yours, I’m assuming you don’t have one either.” Richard understood things were bad, but speaking them outloud just made it all more real and more terrifying. He felt a sense of dread, his stomach twisting into knots and a pressure on his chest making it harder to breathe. **_At least I’m not alone. I would’ve gone insane in minutes._ **

_ “Hi Nini!” _

The new scene opened with the voice of little Richard happily echoing through the room. As focus shifted around, Nina quickly realized where the boy was, her first grade classroom.

_The boy skipped from the door all the way to the cubbies where he stopped to put his lunch away. He turned towards a girl in a red dress and braids, Nini. They hugged as if they had not seen each other in months, swaying left and right while giggling with joy. _

_“ Good morning Ricky!” The boy scrunched his nose in confusion at the miscall, looking around to see if she had addressed someone else. _

_“Who’s Ricky?”_

_“You, silly. You call me Nini. Imma call you Ricky.” The girl replied, the grin on her face faltering at the thought of her friend not liking the name. “Unless you hate it. . . but I like it”_

_“Ricky? Ricky. I like it, really. Because you gave it to me and you’re my best friend.” All of Nini’s sadness disappeared at her friend’s assurance. She gave ‘Ricky’ one more hug, walking over to her seat from where she continued to wave at him._

As the scene came to an end, Nina chuckled at the kid’s interactions. Richard looked over at her, smiling at Nina. There was something different about this smile though she couldn’t place it. 

“So Nini and Ricky. Where do kids even come up with these names?” _Nini and Ricky were totally better than Nina and Richard._

“Hey. In my defence, Nina came from my inability to pronounce my A’s. You just gave me a nickname for the heck of it. Where does the “k” sound even come from? I think Richie is the logical way to go.” If anyone asked, Richard would deny it, but there was something about the way Nina said ‘Ricky’ that felt. . . special. 

Nina let out an embarrassingly loud laugh, covering her mouth in an effort to muffle it. Her laugh was so contagious that Richard found himself joining in.

“I don’t know why. . .” Nina paused, trying to catch her breath. “A-all I can think about is Richie from the It movie. I think Ricky is the better option. I could have called you ‘Dick’ like ‘Dick Grayson.’ Now that would have been tragic.” Richard had no idea who she was talking about. However, he decided it wasn’t important enough to ask.

“What’s wrong with Richard, anyways. It’s a perfectly good name.” he countered.

“Yeah, for a grandpa. Nobody under the age of 50 should be called Richard. No offense” 

“None taken. I guess.” Richard looked away, both of them laughing. It took them a while to calm down, the silence taking over. Unlike the previous times, there was no sign of discomfort or awkwardness between them. “So I guess there’s a world where we’re like best friends or something?”“Um, yeah seems like it.” Nina saw Richard softly nod at her words, neither of them knowing what to say next. _Best friends._


	4. A Kiss of Red

“Do you think that has something to do with why we’re here?” His question caught her by surprise. Not because it was too out of the box but because it actually made some sense. Yet it stirred up another one, why?  _ What is the importance of these videos to us? We hadn’t lived them, so why should they even matter?  _ Instead of voicing her thoughts, she answered the initial question with a shrug.

“Probably. I doubt this is all some weird coincidence. It feels too deliberate.” Once again, the sound of the projector was heard and a new scene was displayed.  **_Well, here we go. . ._ **

_ A nervous Nina appeared walking down a long white hallway, glancing from the paper in her hand to the array of lockers that adorned the walls. She looked about 13, maybe 14 and more importantly, completely lost. The girl was so engrossed in her search, mindlessly walking until she felt her body make impact with something, or better yet, somebody. Next thing the girl knew, she was on the floor, her books and papers scattered around her. _

_ “Omg! I am SO SORRY! I wasn’t watching where I was going. I was trying to find my locker, but this school is so huge, that I feel like it’s almost impossible. Once again, I am so-” The brunette’s short rant was interrupted by the laugh of the other. She looked up to find herself face to face with a boy around her age leaning down to help her. _

_ “Hey, don’t worry about it. It takes two to crash. I probably shouldn’t have been looking at my phone anyways.” Once they had collected all her, the boy offered her a hand, helping her up. “I’m Ricky by the way. Are you new? I’m usually good with faces, so I feel like I would have remembered yours.”  _

_ “Um, yeah. I am, first day. Just moved here from Los Angeles, actually.” The girl hadn’t stopped blushing since the start of their encounter and it only got worse after Ricky’s comment. Ricky paused, looking at the girl expectantly. “Oh, right. I’m Nina, but everyone calls me Nini.”  _

_ “Well it’s nice to meet you, Nini. 357 is the first one on your right.” He said, giving her one last smile, preparing to walk away. _

_ “Wait, what?” Nini asked, visibly confused. _

_ “Your locker. It’s the first one on your right. I’m 356, so I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Nini blushed once more, watching as the boy walked away. She followed his minor instructions and sure enough, there was locker 357. _

A screech was heard, like the reversing of a cassette tape, while the images blurred in slow motion. Nina was about to speak when loud pop music boomed through the theatre. Multi colored lights illuminated the gym of what appeared to be East High.

_ Ricky sat at a table with Big Red at his side., both of them wearing a distinct expression of boredom.  _

_ “Ricky, why did you even come, if you weren’t going to at least dance?” Red asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. _

_ “Because it’s homecoming. Plus, I told myself that I was going to be more involved this year, which includes attending all the school events.” Ricky retorted, breaking his eyes away from the far corner of the gym to look at his best friend. _

_ “You’ve spent all night distracted, looking at God knows what. I’m bored, so you can stay here. I’m gonna go dance.” The red head quickly chugged his punch and stood up. “Also, maybe loosen up and try to have a good time.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah. Just go.”  _

_ Once Red was gone, Ricky’s eyes went back to the same dimly lit corner that held his attention all night. Unbeknownst to Red, it was not a what, but a who that had him distracted. At the table, with the other drama kids was a brown haired girl in a bright red dress laughing with her friends. To everyone else, she looked happy, but Ricky knew something was wrong. She was constantly looking at the entrance, glancing at her phone to check the time and hiding a frown. It was obvious that she was waiting on someone who didn’t look like they would show. Ricky saw her friend, Kourtney, place a hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. The girl lightly shook her head before giving her friends a smile, as they all got up and headed towards the dance floor.  _

_ The boy looked at his phone, 30 minutes until the end of the dance.  _

_ “You can do it. Now or never.” Ricky whispered to himself in an effort to not chicken out. He walked towards the table, ignoring the call of a blonde he passed. He wasn’t trying to be rude, his mind was just too occupied in that instance, that everything else didn’t matter.  _

_ “Hi.” To his embarrassment his voice cracked in his salute. Fortunately, the music was so loud, the girl hadn’t heard him. “Hi. Is this seat taken?” The girl finally looked up at him, silently shaking her head, gesturing for him to sit down.  _

_ “I’m Ricky.” _

_ “Nini” The girl-no, Nini replied, forcing the smile back. _

_ “I like your dress. . . Um, I guess we’re sort of matching, huh.” The boy was practically cringing at his efforts, pointing to his own satin, red tie. Nini giggled, nodding her head in agreement.  _

_ “I guess we are.” Ricky nervously fidgeted with his fingers, thinking of what to say. The music began to slow down as the DJ announced that there were only a few songs left.  _

_ “Um, do you maybe want to dance? You don’t have to say yes. We can just sit here and talk. I just thought since the dance is almost over and I saw that you’ve been sitting down al-” _

_ “I’d like that,” Nini said softly. Ricky looked at her with so much excitement, that made Nini smile at him with an equal amount of joy. He took her hand, leading them to the center of the gym. To their surprise, it was only awkward for a second. Once they found a position that was comfortable for both, Nini slowly leaned her head on Ricky’s shoulder. In response, Ricky placed his head on hers, both content as they danced to “Falling In Love.” _

Nina didn’t know how to feel after the dance “memory” closed. It was something she wanted, and a part of her was jealous of this other life that had what she didn’t.  _ Stop it, Nina.  _ On the other hand, there was comfort in the idea that her hopes, of Richard viewing her as something more than a stranger, weren’t impossible. 

Richard couldn’t stop staring at Nina. He tried to keep it discrete, looking down when she shifted in her seat, praying she hadn’t caught him. While this was the first time Richard observed himself from afar, he also wasn’t dumb. He knew both of the ‘teenage Ricky’s’ ( **_Okay, that just made me sound like an old man reminiscing on his youth._ ** ) had taken a liking to Nini. The latter was practically giving her heart eyes as they held each other.  **_Is that why we’re here?_ ** Richard wasn’t the most fond of love. His parents had divorced when he was 12. From then on, it was just Richard and his dad. His dad never tried to date again, the divorce still affecting him years later. 

“I guess your whole multiverse theory isn’t too off.” Richard said, trying to take his mind off of the girl next to him, which was hard when she was the only person around. 

“It doesn’t put us any closer to finding an explanation.”

“No, but maybe we don’t have to seek an answer. Maybe we’re just supposed to sit here and watch.” Nina gave him a look that read, ‘really?’ “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“Fine, but when we die of starvation or begin to stink, because we haven’t showered, know that it’s your fault” Richard stopped laughing, once he took in what she said.  **_We have no food? And just like that, I’m suddenly super hungry._ **

“Wait, but we have a bathroom. It’s that weird green door over there.” Nina turned so fast, it almost gave her whiplash, looking at Richard both shocked and annoyed.

“Seriously, dude! I’ve been holding it in all this time, and we had a restroom.”

“You never asked. . .” he replied sheepishly. Nina was about ready to smack him, but it would have to wait. She ran towards the door to find a full bathroom with a shower and a large closet on the far left. Once she was done, Nina started to make her way back.

“Yo, Nina.” Richard called out, visibly excited, holding something in his hand that Nina could not see. “We got pizza! And before you ask, I don’t know. But to be honest, I don’t care.” If Nina wasn’t so hungry, she would have laughed at the sight in front of her.

“Oh, it’s starting up. Dinner and a movie. My kind of Friday night.” Richard said, his mouth full of pizza. Nina shook her head, trying to hide her face.

_ “Nini, just do it!” Ashlyn screamed over the loud techno music that played in the night club. Ashlyn stood by a tall table, flanked by both Gina and Kourtney. They all looked like they were in their early 20’s, seemingly of legal age from the empty glasses that adorned the table. “If you don’t want to, y-you can ALWAYS just take another shot. You’re not even dr-drunk. Why aren’t you DRUNK?” Ashlyn continued, slurring her words. Nini rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend before straightening her posture with a determined look. _

_ “You know what? Fine, I’ll do it. In honor of Gi’s birthday!” The other three girls cheered, raising their drinks in encouragement. “Next person that walks through the door, right? That’s all” _

_ “Yup, no matter what gender or age. Doesn’t have to be long, one and go.” As if by fate, a handsome guy with unruly curls and a goofy smile walked into the club, with two other guys. Nini walked straight towards the stranger with new found confidence, fighting the urge to look back at her friends. Once she reached him, Nini forced his face down, kissing him with drunken passion. The man was taken completely off guard which made Nini smile into the kiss. By the time he had begun to relax, Nini pulled away, giving him a satisfied smile, as she walked back to her table. When she rejoined her friends, they were all laughing and screeching. Nini took her place again, sneaking a look at the attractive strangers across the dance floor. To her surprise, he was staring back at her with a toothy grin so bright, she could see it clearly despite the darkness. Nina turned away, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear and blushing at the realization of what she had done.  _

_ “Aaaahhhh! I honestly didn’t think you had it in you! No offense.” Gina exclaimed, leaning over to hug Nini tightly.  _

_ “It’s cool, neither did I” _

_ “You got lucky the guy was cute. Ugh, I hate you right now. With my luck, it would have been an old creepy man.” Nini laughed once more, still feeling the person’s gaze on her. She felt a tap on her shoulder, to find a waitress handing her a blue drink with a napkin. Knowing she hadn’t ordered anything, Nini tried to refuse the gift. _

_ “Sorry, I think this was meant for someone else. I didn’t order a drink.” The waitress smiled politely, as if she was in on a joke that Nini was unaware of. _

_ “It was sent over by the gentlemen in the leather jacket straight ahead.” Nini turned to face the man, raising her drink in gratitude as she took a sip. He nodded at her, waving a napkin. Nini looked down at hers, chuckling when she noticed the dark ink that read ‘If you ever want to do that again, give me a call. -Ricky Bowen’ with a number underneath.  _

_ “What are you looking at?” Kourtney asked. Nini bit her bottom lip, unable to hide a giggle. She handed the napkin to Kourt, so Gina and Ashlyn could also take a look. Gina gasped, glancing between Nini and Ricky.  _

_ “No fair! How do you end up with a cute boy’s number on MY BIRTHDAY! Go over there, so I can talk to his hot friend!”  _

Nina refused to look away from the screen, taking a huge bite of her pizza.  _ He can't talk to me when my mouth’s full, right?  _ Richard was trying not to cough after almost choking when he saw the older version of Nini kiss him. His face was completely red, and it was only partially due to his lack of air. 

“Um. . . I’m gonna use the restroom. I’ll be back in a bit, so yeah.”  **_Can I be any more awkward? I probably just made her super uncomfortable. Way to go, Bowen!_ ** Richard closed the door behind him and sat on the floor, backing up against the wall. Before today, he hadn’t thought much of Nina. Not that he didn’t think she was pretty or anything like that, he just never really interacted with her to form an opinion. And here he was only a few hours after having their first conversation, a total mess. Richard could see Nina’s appeal. He could see himself falling for her and that scared him. Despite his image as the ‘popular’ guy, Richard had never had a girlfriend. Sure he’d had crushes on girls, but they never became anything. Deep down, he knew that the reason was his fear of heartbreak. He had seen how his dad wasn’t the same after the divorce, and Richard tried so hard to save himself from that. A knock was heard from the other side of the door.

“Richard, are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while. Um, I know what we just watched was kind of. . . a lot. But, we don’t have to, um, talk about it, you know.” Nini stuttered.  **_Richard, you’re being ridiculous. The longer you stay in, the weirder things are going to get between you two._ ** He slowly got up, opening the door. All his worries dissipated once he was face to face with Nina. He felt himself relax, breathing in and out before taking a step towards her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to run out like that.” Nina shrugged her shoulder, tilting her head to the side in response.

“It’s cool, really. I get it. I don’t know what to make of it, either. Let’s make a deal. No matter what we are shown here, we won’t let it affect us. Friends?”  _ Yup, friends. That doesn’t hurt AT ALL. Still better than being invisible to you. _ Richard looked at her with a pleasant smile, accepting her hand shake.  **_Her hand is so small in mine._ **

“Friends. I’d like that. Unless, I found out that somewhere else you stole the last brownie, then it’s over.” Richard joked. Nina laughed at his comment.  _ Is this really the boy I’m in love with. I really know how to pick them, don’t I. _

“Oh, so THAT’S where you draw the line? Over a brownie.” She asked, raising her eyebrow at him humorously.

“Uh duh. My love for brownies transcends friendships. I once went a whole month without speaking to Gina, because she promised to bake me some and didn’t.”  _ Gina. . . _ The main reason Nina couldn’t let herself get lost in these four walls. She knew that once they returned, everything would go back to normal. A normal where Richard and Gina were the main characters, and she was nothing more than a supporting actress. Richard noticed the change in Nina’s mood, but decided not to press her, believing she would tell him if it was important enough. “So what now?”

“Now, we sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m struggling to keep my eyes open.” Nina walked over to the one of the aisles, laying down. The floor was far from ideal, but it was better than sleeping sitting up. Richard positioned himself next to her, making sure to leave enough room between them. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing, letting his exhaustion take over.


	5. Unspoken Talent

‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’ Nina reached her arm out, waving it around erratically, trying to turn off the alarm. But instead of the hard plastic, her hand made contact with soft skin.

“Ow! Nina, what was that for?” At the sound of Richard’s voice, Nina sat up so fast, she had to lay back down from the dizziness. She looked to her left, where Richard laid on his side staring back at her with an amused look.

“Shit, sorry. I thought you were my alarm.” Nina mumbled, feeling her eyes begin to close again. “What even was that? Isn’t the beauty of this place, supposed to be the lack of time or whatever?” She heard Richard laugh, correction, giggle. It was actually more of a giggle. _Cute._ Nina thought tiredly.

“What it always is when it comes to this place, a new video is about to start. C’mon Neens, wake up.” Did the nickname make her heart flutter? Of course. But it was the warm feel of the back of his fingers against her cheek that really got her. _Why must you make this so hard for me?_ She slowly got up, stretching. Her body ached but there wasn’t much she could do about that. Nina walked into the restroom and was happy to find that this magical place had everything she needed, from a fresh set of clothes to a new toothbrush. That’s when a thought came into her head. _What if this is like a warped version of The Good Place?_ If it was, then she was glad they at least had running water. Once she was done, Nina walked out, her hair still wet as she dried it with a towel. Richard looked at her with a questioning look, noticing that she was no longer in the clothes from the day prior.

“What?” Nina asked warily.

“Where did you get that sweater?” 

“From the closet.” She replied like the answer was an obvious one. Richard’s face changed to one of realization, silently understanding what she had said. Nina walked up into the mezzanine section, deciding to sit in the middle of the front row. Her neck was still sore from last night and knew that staring up for hours would only make it worse. Richard joined her a while later, wearing a gray tee-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. The outfit was nothing special but Nina had to force herself not to stare at him. _How can someone be so attractive? . . That is truly unfair._

“I was about to start a search party.” Richard joked.

“A one person search party. Not very effective if you ask me,” Nina challenged. 

“Well, I found you, didn’t I?” He chuckled in response, smiling at her brightly.

_“Excuse me. Are you Miss Nina Salazar-Roberts?” The deep voice of a man was heard. From behind the desk, a beautiful woman looked up. A tall man awkwardly stood at the door, awaiting her response._

_“I am. Can I help you with anything?” The woman appeared slightly annoyed, having been interrupted by the stranger._

_“The receptionist downstairs sent me up. I’ve been waiting for your secretary to return, but a gentleman told me she's out for the day. I’m here regarding the financial analyst position.” Nina’s expression softened, shaking the man’s hand, gesturing him to take up the seat on the other side of her desk._

_“Yes, of course. You must be Richard Bowen. I apologize for the wait, I hope you haven’t been out there too long.”_

_“Yes, I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am. And no, it was only a few minutes.” Nina nodded at him, searching his file. Richard tried hard to not squirm in his seat, his eyes wandering around the room._

_“Ah here it-!”_

The screen went black, ending the scene abruptly. Unlike the previous, this one didn’t have a proper ending. Not that either of them minded, there was nothing exciting about watching a job interview. 

“Me in the finance field, how boring can a version of me be.” Richard gagged in exaggerated disgust. 

“Oh because you’re such an interesting person now.” 

“Hey! I take offense in that. If you got to know me, you’d find me VERY interesting.” _I do find you interesting, too much in fact. The problem is that you never seem to leave my mind._ The thing with unrequited love is the pain of accepting you’ve lost something you’ve never had. It’s the feeling of wanting to be happy for the other person, which was hard with the mindless jealousy and guilt factored in. The imbalance of love that feels like sharp stabs to the heart, constantly reminding you that, ‘maybe if you were someone else or maybe if you were prettier, they’d love you back.’ She forced a laugh, turning away from Richard to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. 

“Sure. I on the other hand liked that version of me. A strong, independent, working woman? I’m here for it. ‘Unfortunately, I am sorry to say that it appears you are unqualified for the position.” She replied in an over the top, posh voice. Richard threw his head back in laughter, nodding his head in agreement.

“Can’t argue with you on that! I’d probably leave the company in ruins.” 

“Hey, Richard. Do you think if i ask for waffles they’d appear?” Waffles were Nina’s comfort food and she needed them badly at the moment.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be surprised if it worked. You might as well give it a shot.” Richard watched as Nina sat up straight, closing both her eyes. She scrunched her nose in concentration, tilting her head, as if to ensure a better signal. 

“Did it work? I don’t feel any waffles on my lap, so I feel like it didn’t.” Nina maintained her eyes closed, awaiting Richard’s response. When he didn’t say a word, she opened her eyes and sure enough, Richard had a plate of waffles, topped with berries and whipped cream, in each hand. 

“I. . . No words. What just happened?” Nina happily giggled, grabbing one of the plates. “Seriously, what the hell? My hands were empty, then. . . huh.” 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be surprised.” Nina remarked, cutting her waffle into pieces. Richard sat frozen in place, staring down at his food. “Also, weren’t you the one who saw the pizza appear last night. How was that any crazier than this?”

“That was different. I turned around and it was just there. This time, I actually saw and felt them magically pop out of nowhere. I don’t know how you aren’t more freaked, this is insane!” Nina just shrugged, eating her meal. She had already begun to feel a thousand times better and that’s all that mattered.

“I LOVE THIS PLACE!” She cheered, dancing in her seat. Richard glanced at her amused. **_Me too._ **

_“ Sebby, hurry up! We’re gonna be late.” _

_“I’m coming, I’m coming. Gosh, Nini. Did we really have to get here this early? The cast list doesn’t get posted until after free-period.” The brunette was running down the hallway, pulling her friend along by the hand._

_“I know but I heard from Ashlyn, who heard from Natalie, who swore she overheard Carlos talking to Miss Jenn about a new kid joining the drama club, so I want to see if it’s true.” Seb stopped walking, causing Nini to get pulled backwards._

_“Seriously, love. You’re telling me I woke up before the rooster because of a rumor. Clarification, a rumor my boyfriend had already confirmed over a text message.” Nini changed from a bewildered to an embarrassed expression, grasping how ridiculous she sounded. “Yes, there is a new student. Los told me he’s a junior and that Miss Jenn offered to let him do a last minute audition, in case he wanted to do the musical.”_

_“Oh, that’s nice of her,” Nini replied. Seb checked the time before heading in the opposite direction, towards the auditorium. “Wait, where are you going? I still want to get breakfast.”_

_“Since we’re already here and school doesn’t start for another 45 minutes, we might as well give the new kid a warm welcome. His audition’s about to start.” Seb said, reaching his hand out to Nini. They walked towards the auditorium. Not long after taking a seat in the back, a curly-haired boy in a red hoodie came out on stage._

_“Alright, sweetie. Whenever you’re ready.” Miss Jenn's inviting voice echoed through the room. At her words, the boy’s demeanor completely changed, replacing his goofy smile with a cocky smirk._

_🎶OH ONE LAST KISS, OH GIMME ONE LAST KISS_

_IT NEVER FELT LIKE THIS, NO NEVER FELT LIKE THIS_

_YOU KNOW I NEED YOUR LOVE, OH OH OH, GIMME ONE LAST KISS._

_OH ONE MORE TIME, OH BABY ONE MORE TIME,_

_IT REALLY IS SUBLIME, OH HONEY SO SUBLIME,_

_YOU KNOW I NEED YOUR LOVE, OH OH OH, GIMME ONE MORE KISS, BAAAABY,_

_GIMME ONE MORE KISS, BAAAABY, GIVE ME ONE LAST KISS,_

_OH ONE LAST KISS, OH GIMME ONE LAST KISS_

_IT NEVER FELT LIKE THIS, NO NEVER FELT LIKE THIS_

_YOU KNOW I NEED YOUR LOVE, OH OH OH, GIMME ONE LAST KISS.🎶_

_Nini watched him in awe as he finished the last line. She looked over at Seb who nodded back at her with a pleased look. The boy said a soft ‘thank you’ to Miss Jenn and Carlos, preparing to grab his thing when Miss Jenn stopped him._

_“Ricky. I know you put down that you are going for ‘Hugo Peabody,’ but could you do a short reading for ‘Conrad Birdie?’”_

_“Um, yeah, of course.” To say that he nailed it, would have been an understatement. The boy practically embodied Conrad’s energy from the charm to the way he delivered the lines._

_“Thank you, Ricky. The final list will be posted during free-period, outside the bombshelter.”_

_“And where is that exactly? I’m still getting lost around here.” The boy said, hesitantly._

_“I’ll show you.” Nini shouted from the back of the auditorium. She felt three new sets of eyes on her as she walked down the aisle. Nini looked up at Ricky with a warm smile, her eyes practically glistening from joy. The boy began to blush at the realization that the girl had most likely seen his performance. He grabbed his things and met her at the foot of the stage._

_“Hi, I’m Ricky.” “Nini. You were great up there by the way. Sorry we just showed up out of the blue. But it didn’t look like you were thrown off your game.”_

_“We?” Ricky asked, puzzled by the fact that he didn’t see anyone else. Nini looked behind her to find that Seb was no longer there._

_“Oh, I guess Seb probably left with Carlos. Anyways, welcome to East High’s drama department, we’re small but mighty.” Ricky grinned at her lame attempt at a joke, which left Nini visibly proud._

_“Thanks. Being the new kid halfway through the year isn’t ideal, so it means a lot.” Nini unconsciously placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Are you doing the musical too or are you more of a behind the scenes kind of girl?”_

_“I’m hoping to get the role of ‘Kim MacAfee.’ I’ve never played a lead, so fingers crossed it works out this time.” Ricky chuckled, bringing his unoccupied hand up to cross his fingers as well._

_“If it makes you feel better, neither have I, so I’m right there with you on the manifestation,” Ricky joked._

“RICHARD, WHAT THE HELL?!” Nina exclaimed, staring at him with a mixture of shock and enthusiasm. Richard’s face was the color of a tomato, his hands had been planted on his ears since the moment he heard himself singing. “I didn’t know you sang! You are so good. Why haven’t you ever done theatre? You know we’re always in need of more guys.” 

Richard couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes amid his embarrassment. He felt himself sink into his chair. Despite what people thought of him, Richard had never been good at accepting compliments. They made him feel awkward, and he never knew how to respond. 

“Thanks. I’m not THAT good, but thanks. I’m not really into the whole ‘performing in front of an audience’ thing. I don’t think anyone has actually heard me sing apart from my dad and red, oh and well now you. You get to be a part of the exclusive club, though not by choice. Trust me. If Carlos or Gina knew, they would’ve forced me into it a LONG time ago.” Nina nodded understandingly before letting out a giggle as she shook her head. “What? You’re not making fun of me, are you? Because you know that’s rude, right?” Richard asked, concerned at what Nina thought of him.

“No, I would never,” she replied. “I just think it’s ironic how we’re essentially two sides of the same coin, if you think about it. You’re comfortable in social spaces, but not on stage. I, on the other hand, feel out of place anywhere outside the theatre. I find performing almost therapeutic, well the act of performing. Because the stress of putting on a good show is A LOT!” **_And you’re amazing at it._ **

“How long have you been doing it?” Richard knew why Carlos and Gina liked drama. They had both been dancing from a young age, so it made sense for them to transfer their talents onto something like musical theatre. But Richard felt that Nina had a different reason, a special one. “Why did it catch your attention?”

It took Nina a while to come up with a clear response. No one had ever bothered to ask her why Nina loved acting. It was one of those things that her friends and family knew about her. 

“When I was little, I was obsessed with Disney movies. I watched them ALL the time, probably too often, if you ask my moms. For my sixth birthday, they took me to see a production of _Beauty and the Beast_ at the local playhouse. It was incredible. Prior to that, the only princesses I saw were cartoons, but there I was staring up at a real life princess, or so I thought. I think it was the idea that you can become an entirely different person that attracted me, but it was the music that truly sold me on it. Music has always been a part of my life. I learned to play the piano from a young age, so being able to combine my two passions. . . I don’t know, I just love it.” Richard sensed newfound confidence in Nina as she spoke. Her words were sincere and he admired her devotion to her talents. 

“I play guitar,” Richard whispered so quietly that had it not been for their close proximity, Nina was sure she would have missed it. She tried to contain her shock, scared of offending him, but he was staring off into a corner, lost in thought. Nina softly nudged him with her elbow.

“Wait, really? That’s super cool, Richard.”

“It’s nothing.” He muttered.

“No, it is something. I’ve actually been trying to teach myself. And let me tell you, that I am struggling.” Nina said, cringing internally at the thought of the last time she picked up a guitar. **_I can teach you, if you like. Is that too forward? Yup, totally._ **“So a singer AND a guitar player. Wow, Bowen. You really have been holding out on the world, huh.”

“I wouldn’t say the whole world, more like the greater region of Salt Lake City at most.” Nina gave him a deadpan expression, trying her hardest not to break.

“HA-HA, very funny. If you’re planning a future in comedy, I’d start rethinking your career choices.” Nina replied smuggly, enjoying the carefree banter between them. 

“You wound me Roberts.”

“SALAZAR-Roberts,” she corrected. “Thank you very much.”“Right, of course, my apologies Miss SALAZAR-Roberts.” Neither of them knew when they had gotten so close to each other. Nina felt heat cheeks heat up, instantly breaking their gaze. She nervously bit her bottom lip, stuffing the last piece of her waffle into her mouth. _Nice going Nina, real smooth! Mental facepalm._ She placed her elbow on the armrest, resting her head on the back of her hand in an effort to put distance between them.


	6. We Aren't Them

_“I just wish she’d put more effort into this relationship. I get that she’s busy, hell so am I, but I’m still trying. I make time for her, whenever I can and she doesn’t even bother to call me back.” Ricky ranted to EJ, distraught as a result of his love life. EJ tried to give him a comforting look and a pat on the shoulder, but it only came across as pity._

_“I don’t know man. This has become a recurring thing. She ignores you for days, you get sad, she finally calls and you go running to her like a lovesick puppy. Ricky, I know you don’t want to hear this, but it’s senior year of college, maybe it’s time to let her go?” With that, EJ stood up as his name was called to pick up his order. Ricky followed shortly after, grabbing his coffee from EJ’s hand._

_“I can’t,” Ricky said dejectedly. “I know this isn’t healthy; you're not the first to tell me. Gina has been very vocal about what she thinks of Liz. It’s just. . . I love her so much.” As Ricky quickly turned around, heading towards the exit, he felt himself collide with a smaller body._

_“AH! FFF-fudge that burns.” The brunette girl in front of him had her eyes closed in pain, pulling her shirt away from her torso. Ricky glanced over at his now empty hand, averting his eyes back to the girl who was now wearing his morning coffee._

_“Shit, I am so sorry! I promise that was not on purpose. Let me get you some napkins.” Ricky ran to the nearest table, taking the entire dispenser with him. “Here, you go. I’m so embarrassed, right now. I can pay for the dry cleaning.” He heard the girl’s laughter begin to grow, watching her pat down the large stain. Their eyes met, both of them standing frozen in place._

_“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. How about you buy me a croissant and we’ll call it even.” Ricky’s posture relaxed as he walked over to the register. Upon his return, Ricky handed the girl a white paper bag. “Thanks, stranger.”_

_“Ricky.” He awkwardly reached out for a handshake._

_“Nini. Well, I should probably get going. It seems I’m in need of a new outfit. See you around, Ricky. I better not catch you dumping your coffee on any other girls,” Nini teased, sending him a flirtatious wink. EJ threw his arm around Ricky’s shoulder._

_“I’m just gonna say it. Why stay with someone who barely acknowledges you, when you can get a girl like that?” Ricky shoved EJ off him, giving one last look at Nini’s retreating figure before walking in the opposite direction._

“I GOT IT!” Richard exclaimed. “All these scenes are us meeting each other!” Nini pursed her lips, knowingly. “What?”

“I kind of noticed that after the one about the dance.” 

“Wow, I really thought I had done something.” Nina watched as Richard began to pout from disappointment. _Sir, WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!_

_“Los, for the last time. It's not that I don’t want to, but I’m busy.” Ricky closed his locker to reveal Carlos leaning against the wall with a prominent eyebrow raised. “Can you at least make the effort to stop judging my existence?”_

_“I make no promises. Come ON! If EJ can do the musical and waterpolo, I don’t understand why you can’t. Auditions are next week, so you still have time to prepare.” Ricky rolled his eyes, annoyed by Carlos’ persistence._

_“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll see what I can do.” Carlos began to jump in place. “I don’t even know anyone in drama, apart from you and EJ, so what am I supposed to expect?”_

_“Don’t worry about it, I’ll send you all the deets! We’re putting on ‘Big Fish,’ by the way.”_

_“Alright, but know that I’m only doing this because you decided to cash in a favor from MIDDLE school.” Carlos smacked Ricky on the back of the head, causing him to wince. “Ouch!”_

_“See you at lunch, loser” Ricky was left standing in the hall when the distant sound of a piano caught his attention. He inched his way towards the music, quietly peeking his head into the choir room. Seated at the piano was a redhead, which Ricky immediately recognized as Ashlyn, EJ’s cousin. They weren’t close, and the few times they had talked were due to EJ. She restarted the melody cringing after she had messed up a note or two. As Ricky focused on identifying the song, he hadn’t even noticed the presence of another person in the room, until he heard an angelic voice start singing._

_🎶_ _IN YOUR FACE, I SEE A LIFETIME_

_IN THIS PLACE, I FEEL AT EASE_

_WALLPAPER PEELING, PAINT WEARING THIN_

_HERE’S WHERE I END AND BEGIN_

_I DON’T NEED A ROOF TO SAY I’M COVERED_

_I DON’T NEED A ROOF TO KNOW I’M HOME_

_THERE COULD BE A SINGLE SHINGLE DANGLING OVERHEAD_

_I DON’T NEED A ROOF TO MAKE MY BED_ _🎶_

_“I think that time sounded a lot better. The emotion came across a lot more genuine.” He heard Ashlyn say. The petite brunette nodded, annotating something on the paper in her hand._

_“Thanks for helping me with this Ash. It means a lot.” The girl said._

_“Hey, no problem Neens. It helps me practice my piano skills, anyways so it’s a win win for both of us.” Ashlyn wiggled her fingers in the air causing the other girl to burst into giggles. Something about the brunette had Ricky completely transfixed, unable to look away._

_“Hey, dude. What are we looking at?” Ricky practically jumped from fear of having been seen. He seemed to register that the voice had actually come from behind him and that the two girls remained oblivious to his spying. Ricky turned around to find Big Red trying to steal a glance over his shoulder._

_“Dude! You can’t just sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack.” He scream-whispered._

_“I’ve literally been standing here for a whole minute, waiting for you to stop creeping.” Red replied sassily._

_“I wasn’t creeping. I was observing.” Ricky tried to defend himself, knowing full well how the situation could be perceived._

_“Okay, then. What were you OBSERVING?” Red emphasized the last word with air quotations, not believing curly-haired boy. Ricky moved to the side, in order to give Red a better view of the classroom._

_“Who’s that with Ashlyn? She looks really familiar, but I don’t know from where.” Red shook his head while intensely rolling his eyes at Ricky._

_“Seriously, dude. That’s Nini Salazar-Roberts, she sits behind you in APES. Not to mention she’s also on the cheer squad, so she should look familiar. Man, you need to be more aware of your surroundings.” Ricky began to panic as he saw the two girls make their way towards the door. He grabbed Red by his backpack, dragging him from the threshold to avoid any suspicion. “Yo, what the hell?”_

_“If you want we could come back during lunch?”_

_“Nah, it’s cool. I think I got it down, now.”_

_“Okay. Well, I gotta run, bye Nini!” Ashlyn ran out of the room, her the sound of her bag jangling becoming quieter the farther she got. Ricky slowly removed his hand from Red’s mouth once Nini had left soon after, wiping his palm against this thigh._

_“Ew, did you have to lick me?” Ricky said in disgust._

_“Nope, but my lips were dry. You taste gross, by the way. Now, hurry up! The bell’s about to ring.”_

“Damn, Bowen. I didn’t know you were a creeper. Oh sorry, an observer.” 

“Okay, now you’re totally making fun of me.” Richard tried to sound annoyed, but the humor in his voice betrayed him.

“Psh, what? Me? No, never!” Nina stood up to stretch, walking down the row towards the aisle on the other side.

“Where are you going?” Richard remained in his seat, his eyes following her as she continued to get farther away.

“I was starting to get antsy just sitting there. Doesn’t your back hurt? You know what? We should do yoga.” Richard looked at her like she had grown a third head, shaking his head in opposition.

“Yeah, I’m not doing that. Yoga requires parts of the body that I don’t even have control over.” Nina raised her eyebrow until Richard begrudgingly joined her. They sat on the floor doing stretches before Nina’s movements started getting too complicated for Richard’s liking. 

“Richard, it’s not that hard. All you have to do is bend down, and push your leg up.”

“Ugh, something’s wrong. I don’t think it’s supposed to hurt.” Nina fell to her side, laughing at Richard’s awkward and completely incorrect form. 

“Okay, I guess we can stop. Don’t want you to pull something when there’s nowhere to get you fixed.” Richard dropped, lying face-up on the floor and taking in an exaggerated breath. Nina turned to lay on her back as well, her head tilted towards Richard. “My gods, you are so dramatic! It wasn’t even THAT bad.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re a small person, I am not.” On the floor, they were comfortably at eye level. 

“Hey! Are you calling me short? I will have you know that I am of average height” Nina replied, proudly. Richard smirked, happy he got the reaction he wanted. They laid there for an unknown amount of time, silently staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey Nina”

“Yeah”

“Where are we?” Nina looked over at him, both curious and puzzled by his question. Richard met her stare, patiently waiting for her to respond.

“Haven’t we gone over the whole, we don’t know where we are thing?” Richard smiled at her softly.

“No, I mean. . . When we attempted to escape, you said you recognized this place. I’m going to assume, somewhere you’ve been before.” He shifted his eye back upwards. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, what does this place resemble?”

“Oh, I forgot about that. The Hollywood Pantages Theatre. I saw a musical there last year,” 

“Ah, so California. Do you think I can officially say, ‘I've been outside of Utah now.’” He laughed, rolling onto his side to support his head on her palm. 

“For all we know, you can say you’ve been outside of the US, or heck even North America!” Nina closed one of her eyes, tracing a distant design with her finger until her arm got sore. 

_‘ BANG!’ _

_“EJ, what the hell?” Nini took a step back, alarmed by his random burst of aggression. He grimaced in pain, cradling his now bloody fist against his chest. Nini felt eyes begin to burn as hot tears rolled down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to make herself smaller. People had begun to stare the moment EJ’s hand made contact with the wall. EJ tried to hold Nini’s face, causing her to flinch away in fear. His expression softened, taking a breath to calm himself._

_“Baby, please just let me explain.” He whispered desperately. Nini opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a sob she had been suppressing. She started to hyperventilate, her body violently shaking. EJ’s anger returned as he let out a dry laugh. “You know what? You’re not even worth it. I’m not going to stand here and pretend like I regret it, because I don’t.”_

_“EJ. . . You-you don’t mean that?” Her voice came out shallow and breathy. He took a step forward, harshly reaching for her arm. Nini closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the inevitable pain. To her surprise, it never came._

_“I’m going to have to ask you to get the hell away from her.” When Nini opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of a toned back. EJ glared at the person in front of him, his shoulders squared in a defensive position. After a moment of silence, her protector inched closer to EJ. “I’m not going to repeat myself. You can leave voluntarily or I can have you removed.”_

_EJ huffed, licking his lips in disbelief. “This does pertain to you, so why don’t you step the fuck back. I’m trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend.” The man didn’t budge, rolling his eyes._

_“I don’t know if you honestly can’t tell or if you’re acting stupid, right now. She’s obviously scared of you, and by the state of your hand, it doesn’t look like the two of you were just talking. And since you think it’s okay to go ballistic in the middle of my restaurant, I think this situation DOES involve me.” The stranger raised his left hand as a pair of security guards appeared. “This is your last chance to leave on your own._

_Realizing the authority of the person who confronted him, EJ gathered his things, not bothering to pay for his untouched meal. He glared at Nini in disgust before leaving, with the security guards following him out. Nini sat back down, her head in her hands, as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. She felt a warm hand on her back until her tears had subsided. The man had taken up the seat next to her, patiently waiting for her to speak. She looked over at him, her eyes were red and puffy with mascara smeared down her cheeks. He offered her a napkin and a glass of water._

_“I’m really sorry about causing a scene. I promise to leave an extra large tip.” The man laughed, looking at her with an unplaceable expression. Nini became aware of how empty the restaurant had become. Apart from them, there was an elderly couple to tables over and a man dressed in a suit across from her._

_“Don’t worry about it Miss. Actually, don’t worry about the food either. It’s on the house.”_

_“I can’t accept that.” She tried to pull out her wallet, but was stopped by the man’s hand on her wrist. His grip was gentle and comforting._

_“I insist. Miss, are you okay?” Nini looked down, unsure of her state. “Do you need me to call you a Lyft? Or someone to pick you up?”_

_“No, I drove here myself.”_

_“In that case, let me walk you to your car.” They got up and Nini led the way to her car._

_“Thank you, sir. I apologize if you lost service over tonight’s fiasco. I will be leaving a VERY positive Yelp review.” She giggled, opening the door to the driver's seat._

_“Richard” From inside the car, Nini tilted her head in confusion._

_“What?” “My name, miss. It’s Richard Bowen. If you ever decide to come back, ask for me. I’ll get you the best table.” Nini nodded her head with a prominent smile._

_“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I’m Nini. Can’t name drop when you don’t know mine.” She turned on her car, pulling out of the parking space onto the busy street._

“Ha-um, have you and EJ ever talked?” Nina was taken back by the question. _Why is he asking me that?_ **_Why did I ask that?! It shouldn’t matter, right._ **“Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

“A few times, but never enough to see myself on a date with him, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Cool, cool.” Richard forced himself to not fidget. He bit his bottom lip to hide a frown that refused to go away. “He isn’t like that, you know?” Nina furrowed her brows, unsure of whom Richard was talking about.

“Who isn’t?” 

“EJ. He’s a nice guy, well my EJ at least. The guy on screen was definitely a douche.” **_Why am I still talking? Can another scene start, so I can have a reason to shut up!_ ** He felt the need to defend his best friend, even though he knew Nina was far from judgmental.

“I know that, Richard. I see how he acts around Ashlyn. He really cares about her, so I know he’s a good person. Plus, I don’t plan on basing my opinions on alternate versions that have no connection to the people around me.” Nina uncrossed her legs, feeling them tingle. She casually bumped her shoulder against Richard, something she never would have imagined herself doing. “You shouldn’t either.”


	7. Attraction is Confusing

Lunch came and went, neither of them talking. Nina felt Richard glance over at her when he thought she wasn’t looking and found herself doing the same. Two days ago, Nina would have been completely flustered by the boy’s mere presence, but now she felt relaxed and content.  _ Maybe it’s time to let go of this silly crush.  _ She didn’t want to lose him after this was over and was willing to accept her place in his life, as friends. 

**_How can someone look so pretty slurping noodles?_ ** The thought almost made him blush. Richard wondered if he would have ever talked to her, had they not been forced together. Would he have noticed the way she scrunched her nose when she laughed or closed her eyes when something tasted good. How she played with her fingers or repeatedly tucked her hair back when she was nervous.  **_No, I probably wouldn’t have._ **

_ “Ricky, don’t take this the wrong way, but SHUT THE FUCK UP! Nobody is going to recognize us, as long as none of you pull something.” Gina leaned over the table to slap Ricky on the forehead, before doing the same to a laughing EJ. _

_ “GENEVIEVE!” “Babe, what the hell was that for. I was agreeing with you!” Gina rolled her eyes, murmuring something about ‘boys being idiots.’ _

_ “Okay, I’ll be quiet. What are we even doing here again? I thought we were going to have a movie night on our day off.” Ricky complained, sipping his water like a pouty child. _

_ “We are, but apparently it’s open mic night at this pub, and I thought it would be fun to see the best that Salt Lake City has to offer first. It’s our last night here and we haven’t done anything fun in the actual city. _

_ “Yeah. Because it’s kind of hard to hide a celebrity.” Red retorted, clearly thinking Gina’s idea was a bad one. _

_ “Yeah, what he said!”  _

_ “Oh, shut it Bowen. You’re not THAT famous. Nobody has even given us an ounce of attention, since we got here. I’m with Gigi, let’s enjoy the night. If it gets out of hand- which it won’t” Carlos quickly added when Ricky tried to interject. “We’ll just leave.” _

_ “And next up we have, Nini Salrobs, who will be performing an original song! Give it up for NINI!” Applause were heard all throughout the bar, with screams coming from table on the other side, where a curly haired woman and blond man held up a sign that read ‘NINI’S #1 FANS.’ A girl stepped on to the stage with a guitar in her hand. Her long brown locks were styled in soft waves that framed her face perfectly, and she had a bright smile on her face. _

_ “Hello everyone. I hope you’re all having a wonderful night. I will be singing a song I call ‘Sad Tune for Your Friday Night’ _

_ 🎶I KNOW I’M A STOP _

_ ON THE WAY TO YOUR SOULMATE🎶 _

_ Richard let out a breathy ‘wow’ the moment the girl began to sing. All his friends were as impressed as he was. Gina closed her eyes, a toothy grin on her face, as she swayed to the song. When the song was over, Ricky didn’t hesitate to join in on the applause. Red whistled loudly until Carlos pulled Red’s hand away from his mouth to stop the sound. _

_ “Boy! I know I said, nobody would recognize us but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to stop trying to stay on the dl.” Big Red sheepishly nodded, sliding down the booth. Ricky still had his eyes attached to the girl, following her every movement. Without saying anything to his friends, he got up, pushing through the crowd. His friends looked over at him, confused by his sudden absence but scared of what Ricky was planning. _

_ “Hi” Nini turned around, surprised to find a handsome man before her. She scanned his face, intrigued. _

_ “Hello.” She replied with a smirk. _

_ “I-um. . . I liked your song. It was amazing, you’re amazing.” Ricky was visibly embarrassed by his awkward attempt at a compliment. His palm was on the back of his neck as he stared down Nini. “Can I- can I buy you a drink?” The girl straightened her posture, looking directly into Ricky’s eyes. _

_ “I don’t drink.” She walked away, leaving Ricky standing alone in the crowded bar.  _

_ “What just happened?” He said, unaware that he had spoken out loud. _

_ “That bro, is what I call a grade A rejection. Sorry man, I guess fame and good looks don’t always work, better luck next time.” Ricky felt a hand pat his right shoulder. _

_ “Red, shut up!” _

“Oh my gosh, THE Ricky Bowen likes MY singing! I’m SUCH a huge fan. Can you sign my forehead?!” Nina said, a hand placed on her heart. “Truly, a dream come true.” She batted her eyelashes at him, dramatically pretending to faint.  **_I also like your face, but I think I’m going to keep that to myself. It didn’t seem to work out for superstar-me so. . ._ **

“Of course I like your voice. It’s so soothing, you should sing me to sleep sometime.” His tone was serious, wanting to make sure that Nina knew he meant it.  _ Don’t think about it too much! Who gave this boy the right to say things like this to me? Sir, my heart cannot stand your cuteness nor does it appreciate this soft behavior! _

“Um, so fame and fortune, huh.” Nini stammered, pulling herself out of her head.  _ I need to stay focused before I start daydreaming.  _

“I think it was more like fame and good looks, if I’m not mistaken.” Richard corrected.

“Is that something you see yourself doing in the future? Pursuing music.” She was no longer laughing.

“Nah, it’s more of a personal thing I do. Like I said before, I don’t do audiences. Even the thought of it makes me anxious.” Nini patted his knee understandingly.

“Well, if you ever do decide to share your talents, you can sing me to sleep.”  **_I’d like that._ **

“What about you?” Richard asked.

“What about me?”

“Do you see yourself doing something with music outside of live theatre? There’s obviously a version of you that does.” Nina didn’t respond, shrugging her shoulders against the floor. 

“Not really. I don’t know. I mean, I’ve never really thought about it or even tried to songwrite like other-me.”  _ That’s a fat lie. But you don’t need to know that I have a journal full of songs I’ve written about you. Nope, no you don’t.  _

“Alright, I think it’s time for me to get up. I think my butt went numb.” Nina burst out laughing watching as Richard got up from the floor to sit in an aisle seat. 

“That’s why you don’t stay in the same position for too long, you gotta switch it up!” 

_ “Does anyone know where Gina is?” asked a brunette girl carrying a large, decorated-wooden box. She was dressed in a red and white cheer uniform, along with all the other girls around her.  _

_ “Hey Nini!” The girl turned as a tall platinum-blond boy ran up to her. “Gina’s having a problem in the restroom. I think she said something about a ‘bad tuna-melt.’ I’m not really sure, since I wasn’t comfortable following her inside” _

_ “Thanks Kaden. What restroom is she in?” Nini put her things down in front of the bleacher, walking off the tracks, stopping only to hear the boy's response. _

_ “The one by the snack bar.” Nini nodded, making her way to said restroom to check up on her friend. Instead of entering, she stood outside, typing away on her phone. She abruptly looked up, feeling someone near her. _

_ “Can you stop staring?” Ricky rolled his eyes, annoyed by the question. He leaned his back against the fence with his arms crossed.  _

_ “Oh, don’t flatter yourself Roberts. Even if I was, I don’t see much.” The girl scowled at him, looking ready to slap the curly-haired boy. “If you must know, I was actually focused on Sarah, over there.” He gestured to the blond cheerleader situated only a few feet behind Nini.  _

_ “You sure have a thing for blondes, don’t you? How predictable can you get?” She placed a hand on her hip, the other still occupied by her phone.  _

_ “You should make yourself useful for once and pass me her number. Sarah looks like she actually knows how to have a good time, unlike you, Miss Goodie-two-shoes.” The boy slipped on the jacket he had hanging on the railing.  _

_ “Like she’d ever agree to be seen in public with you, Bowen.” Nina replied with a fake innocent voice, trying to hide the small tremble in her voice. _

_ “I mean you’re over here talking to me, when you’re supposed to be over there looking pretty on top of your little box.” Ricky pointed out.  _

_ “Oh trust me, I’m not here for you. I’m waiting on Gina, but instead I caught you being a stalker. No need to feel embarrassed. It’s not like anyone’s surprised that this is how you spend your free time.” She sneered. Ricky took a few steps toward her, so close that Nina would feel his breath fan the side of her head. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear. Nini’s cheeks felt warm and had it not been for the makeup on her face, she was sure they would have been a deep shade of pink. _

_ “I like when you get all hot and bothered. There’s something extra attractive about a jealous Nini.” You could practically hear the cocky smirk that was present on Ricky’s face. Nini tried to keep a straight face, minutes away from crumbling. “Don’t worry Roberts. You will always be my best girl.” He gently lifted her chin, bringing his face to hers. Nini felt her eyes flutter closed in anticipation for a kiss that never came.  _

_ “What?” Ricky removed his hand from her face with a small chuckle, proud of the reaction he got from Nini. _

_ “See you around Roberts, always a pleasure.”  _

_ Well that’s not embarrassing at all. That was so much worse than a rejection. You just let a boy play you. To all the Ninas out there, why are we SO BAD at reading the signs? Also, why are boys so complicated? _

**_Don’t look at her, don’t look at her._** **_If neither of us acknowledge it like the previous time, then it won’t matter. God bad-boy Ricky, why were you such a dick? She did look really pretty in the uni- No, no, NO. I am not going down that hole, right now. Yes, another one!_**

_ Thank God!  _ **_Thank you God, Universe, Cosmos and all higher beings, for saving me from myself!_ **

_ “Yo, Nini!” A girl looked up from her food to see a boy running through the cafeteria towards her. She was seated next to two curly-haired girls, who were intensely focused on a video about exotic cat breeds. Nini stood up to signal her location with a smile that quickly turned into a pained frown, when she witnessed said boy trip over a backpack. She rushed over to him, worry written all over her face. He laid on the floor, not moving with his eyes tightly shut. _

_ “Ricky! Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Here, take my hand. I think we’re going to have to make a stop at the nurse’s office.” Ricky opened his eyes, meeting Nini’s gaze. _

_ “Oh, well. If that’s the case, then I think I should make the journey on my own. Because it seems like I can’t stop falling for you, huh.” The boy said with a goofy grin as Nini kneeled down next to him. She let out a small laugh, shaking her head at the boy. _

_ “Gosh, Ricky. You’re such a dork. You know that, right?” Nini helped him up, apologizing to the person whose bag was responsible for the accident. “I will never understand how you can ride a skateboard but still haven’t figured out how to walk properly on a flat surface.” Ricky shrugged, wrapping his arm around Nini’s shoulders.  _

_ “Ashlyn, Kourtney or as I like to refer to you, Kourtlyn. How is my favorite couple doing on this fine afternoon?” The dark haired girl looked at him with a pointed look and a raised brow. _

_ “Can it, Bowen. You can’t distract us from what just happened. Still moving around like a newborn giraffe, I see.” Ricky put on an innocent expression. _

_ “Aw, did you just call me cute? Damn, Kourt. I didn’t know you felt that way. Unfortunately, I must kindly let you know that I am taken.” Needless to say, Kourtney did not look amused. Nini shoved her shoulder against Ricky’s, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles.  _

_ “Sometimes I worry about how your brain works.” _

_ “Leave him alone, babe. It’s not his fault, he can’t help being a dumb boy.” Ashlyn leaned her head against Kourtney, intertwining their fingers under the table.  _

_ “Hey! I take offense in that, but I’m going to choose to ignore your hurtful words.” Ricky shifted his body to fully face Nini. He held both her hands firmly in his to get her attention. She stared at him, watching as his eyes wandered around the cafeteria in search of something. _

_ “What’s up?” She asked.  _

_ “Um, give it a sec.” He glanced at his watch to check the time. “It should be about. . . Now” Ricky pulled her up from her seat as music started playing out of nowhere. Everyone stopped, confused by what was going on. He let go of her hands to jump on the chair he had previously been sitting in. Suddenly she saw Big Red run from the side to hand Ricky his guitar. _

_ “Ricky, what the heck are you doing?” She asked, uncomfortable from all the attention she was getting. _

_ “You told me that if I wanted for us to get serious, then I’d have to ask you out properly, so here goes.” Nini stared up at the boy with a loving expression as she realized he had begun to play Little Things by One Direction. Her eyes began to tear up the moment Ricky started to change the lyrics to things that were more personal to her and them. Nina laughed when he sang a line about how she never fails to sing along to the Reese’s puff commercial and how clingy she gets when she’s tired. Nini couldn’t stop smiling the entire time he serenaded her. Once the song was over, Ricky came down, nervously laying his guitar on the lunch table.  _

_ “So what do you say? Nina Salazar-Roberts, will you be my girlfriend?” The boy ducked down, locking his eyes with hers. _

_ “You didn’t have to do all that. I know you hate crowds. I would have said yes, regardless.” Nini whispered.  _

_ “I know. But I needed you to know that I’m all in. I wanted you to know that YOU make me feel invincible, like I can do anything. You deserve a guy that will risk it all to sing to you in front of the entire student body. I needed to show you that I’m determined to be that guy.” Nini let out a mixture of a laugh and a sob, bringing both her hands to hold Ricky’s face. He instantly placed his hands on her waist, supporting her as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. The cafeteria erupted in cheers, but the two didn’t seem to mind or even notice. They remained in place long after everyone had quiet down, their foreheads pressed against each other and a smile on their faces. _

_ “Also, for the sake of our relationship, I’m going to overlook the fact that you just exposed me in front of the whole school with those lyrics.”  _

Nina fought the urge to roll away, as far from Richard as possible.  _ He hasn’t looked at me yet. What if I just pretend to be asleep? I am kind of tired, so it wouldn’t be too- Shit, he looked at me! ABORT ABORT! _

**_Universe, I take back my thank you! This was so much WORSE! How am I even supposed to talk to her without thinking about how it feels to kiss her? I hate it here! Number one on the list of embarrassing Richard Bowen moments, yup. I did look really happy. . ._ **

_ Seeing Richard Bowen asking me out after another version of him rejected me. That’s not confusing at all. The world is out here playing with my emotions, . . love that for me and my broken heart. _

“Um, so do you like One Direction?” Richard asked, hesitantly.  _ Is this boy serious? Out of all the things to focus on, he’s asking about my preference in boybands.  _ Nina let out a silent breath.  _ Nevermind, he’s probably trying to avoid the awkwardness of what we saw. I don’t blame him. If I had somewhere to go, I would. Would it be rude if I left downstairs? Yeah, it would. _

“I used to be a huge fan actually, but then the hiatus happened. Twelve year old me was distraught.” She paused to glance at RIchard for the first time since the clip had ended. He still looked nervous and like he was only partially paying attention to what Nina was saying. “I don’t think I ever told anyone this, but- Wait! Before I say it, I need you to promise that you will NEVER repeat this to anyone again!” Nina sat up to show her right hand in a fist with her pinky sticking out. Richard raised his eyebrow amused by the gesture.

“Is a pinky promise really necessary? Can’t you just take my word?” He laughed. Nina looked at him with her mouth opened as he had deeply offended her.

“Excuse me! Pinky promises are sacred and should NEVER be broken. Now hurry up or I won’t tell you anything.”

“Okay, fine!” He linked his pinky with her smaller one, unconsciously smiling all the while.

“Now we lock it.” Richard’s expression changed to a curious one as he saw the girl twist her hand to join their thumbs. “What?” Nini questioned.

“I didn’t know there was another step to a pinky promise.” Nini smiled at his confusion.

“Not a lot of people do, but moms always said that locking it was what gave the promise power. I know it sounds silly.” She pulled her hand back sheepishly, a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks.

“It’s not silly. I think it’s kind of cute.” They stared at each other, all awkwardness slipping away, completely forgotten. “So what’s the big secret?”

“When One Direction announced their break, I didn’t leave my room the entire day and I cried while watching the Notebook.” Richard pressed his lips together, not wanting Nina to think he was making fun of her, he wasn’t. In fact, a part of him found that endearing.

“Now you go,” she announced.

“What?” Nina laughed out loud.

“I told you a secret, now you have to tell me one. It’s only fair!” 

“I already told you a secret, me playing the guitar.” Nina pursed her lips.

“That doesn’t count. YOU didn’t tell me, the big magical screen did. What’s something that you haven’t told anyone?” Richard stayed silent, his brows furrowed in thought. Nina noticed the shift in his mood, moving to take up the seat next to him. She placed a hand on his knee. “It doesn’t have to be anything too embarrassing or important.” 

“My parents got a divorce a few years back. My mom. . . she lives in Chicago now and only comes to visit for birthdays and holidays.” Nina’s eyes softened. She hesitated for a moment, leaning over to embrace him. Richard held her close, placing his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have insisted.” Nina whispered. She ran her fingers through the back of his head, feeling Richard relax into her arm.

“It’s cool, I’ve had years to cope with it. You didn’t force me to say anything, I wanted to share this. Honestly, I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to dump my problems onto you like that. I feel sort of relieved now, I guess. Nobody knows, I’ve never LET anyone know. Red and Gi think my mom’s just always away on business. Sometimes when I want to be left alone, I say that she’s visiting so they think she comes around a lot more than she does. I don’t know why I do it, or why I feel the need to hide it from my friends. Heck, I don’t even know why I chose to tell you this. I could have told you about the time I lost my turtle, so I snuck out to go buy another one.” Nina pulled away to stare into his eyes. They were red but tears had yet to form. She cupped his cheek and Richard covered her small hand with his own.

“You can tell me anything. It isn’t good to bottle up your emotions. We’re friends, right?” Richard nodded “Friends are there for each other. If you ever need someone to talk to after we get out of here, I’ll be a call away.” They stayed in each other’s arms, Nina humming a random tune. She lifted her head to face him.

“What happened with your turtle?” Nina asked. Richard laughed, biting his lower lip.

“It’s a pretty funny story. Essentially,I didn’t have enough money to buy the turtle that looked like mine, but I thought my dad wouldn’t notice that Stuart was suddenly a lot smaller.” 

“You named your turtle Stuart?” 

“Yeah, like Stuart Little!” Nina leaned her forehead against his shoulder, her body shaking in laughter.

“I-I love that!” Richard rolled his eyes, a smirk peeking through.

“ANYWAYS, apparently my dad had already known I lost Stuart, because he had found him in my hamper earlier that day, so you can imagine how shocked and annoyed he was to see a different turtle suddenly appear in my room. And that’s the story about how I ended up with TWO turtles and grounded for a week. Neens! Stop laughing at me!” Nina calmed down almost instantly and not because he had asked her to. It was from how casually he used her nickname to address her, causing the butterflies in her stomach to erupt once more. 

“We should probably go downstairs, the floor there is a lot better for sleeping.” The boy nodded in agreement, slowly letting go of her as she got up from his lap. He followed her, laying down in the same place as before.


	8. First Askings

Just as the previous morning, they were woken up by the sound of a non-existent alarm. Richard instantly became aware of how close he was to Nina, a part of him wanted to move towards her but knew that wouldn’t be for the best. He slowly stood up, trying his best to not disturb the brunette. He decided to let her rest, as he got ready. It felt weird to go through his morning routine knowing that he didn’t really have anything to get dressed for, other than Nina that is. By the time Richard had finished, Nina was barely waking up. She had a red imprint on her left cheek and her hair stuck out in all sorts of places from the static of the carpet, but she still managed to look beautiful.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty or afternoon. I still don’t know how to tell time here.” Nina gave a little wave, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She covered a yawn while stretching her arms above her. 

“Whenever I imagined not having to worry about school, I thought I’d at least be allowed to wake up when I wanted.” Nina mumbled.

“You could always go back to sleep.” He suggested “Nothing's stopping.” 

“Nah, I don’t know what this place would do to me if I slept through the videos. What if I get sucked into a black hole or am thrown into a dystopian world. I’d rather not risk it.” Nina was horrified by the prospect of either of those occurring.

“Let me guess, comic book?” Richard asked. Nina nodded seriously, walking to the bathroom. Richard didn’t know what to do in the meantime, moments like this made him miss his phone, so he could mindlessly scroll through instagram or watch something on netflix. He closed his eyes, taking in the silence. There was something almost haunting about being able to faintly hear your own heartbeat. Richard became hyper-focused on the sounds of his own movements, like the chair creaking when he leaned back or the scratching heard when he slid his feet against the floor. The muted whistle of his breath-

“Alright, I’m back. I think I’ll be able to get through the day, once I get some coffee in my system.” Nina said, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. Richard slightly jumped, his eyes shooting open at the sound of her voice. Nina seemed to notice, stopping to look at him. “Hey, you okay.”

“Uh, yeah, sort got lost in my head.” He said.  **_Richard, I think you’re officially losing it. I’m going to blame it on the lack of human interaction._ **

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m heading up. You coming?” Richard nodded, still a little dazed.

_ “Did he do it? Please tell me he finally did it?” Gina leaned over her table to whisper to the girl in front of her. _

_ “No, he didn’t” She replied, her shoulders dropping in disappointment. “Now can you be quiet? I’m trying not to fail here. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, glancing at the teacher before proceeding to lean farther. _

_ “Neens, are you saying that because you think it’ll shut me up. FYI, it won’t.” Nini shook her head, turning around to face her friend. With just one look, Gina knew that Nini was in fact telling the truth. “Oh Nini, I’m sorry. We all thought that he was finally going to do it.” _

_ Nina forced a half smile. “Yeah. Me too” _

_ “Miss Salazar-Roberts. Miss Porter! Is there something you would like to share with the class?” The voice of their English teacher boomed through the classroom, causing them both to jump in their seats. _

_ “No Mrs. Williams.” “Nah we’re good!” Gina assured with a thumbs up. _

_ “That’s what I thought, pay attention please!” Right as the words left her mouth, the bell rang. Gina waited impatiently as Nini gathered her things. Ashlyn appeared at the door, announcing her presence with a light wave. Nini gave her a tight smile, knowing that she was about to be bombarded with questions by two people now. _

_ “So? How’d it go?” While Nini wasn’t facing her, she could almost feel Gina frantically shake her head and arms. The glimpse of sadness that flashed through Ashlyn’s face confirmed her suspicion. _

_ “Like I told Gina, NOTHING happened. And to be frank, I don’t think anything will anymore. It’s fine. We’re friends, best friends and that’s enough. I’d rather have things stay the way they are than risk, I don’t know, ruining what we have?” _

_ “Neens, you’ll never know if you don’t give it a try. Boys are stupid and clueless when it comes to emotions, what’s new? Plus, it’s so obvious that Ricky likes you. He’s probably just scared of rejection. This isn’t going anywhere if neither of you are willing to properly communicate your feelings. Maybe it’s time to be a little bold and take matters into your own hands. Ask HIM out. If things get weird, you can always try to play it off as a platonic date between friends.” Ashlyn suggested. Nini glanced back and forward between the two girls before nodding her head and bringing them both into a group hug. “AND if things really go to shits, we will be there in a flash with loads of ice cream and cuddles.” _

_ “Ash, my love. That’s not helping her nerves. You got this Neens! Embrace your inner confident queen!” Nini giggled at Gina’s words, her mood drastically different than it was moments ago. They walked towards the bomb-shelter, where all their friends were scattered across the room. She spotted Ricky talking to Carlos by the pino. Nini walked towards him, feeling her stomach fill with nervous butterflies. When Ricky finally saw her, a big smile could be seen on his face. Carlos gave Ricky a wink which made the boy look down at his shoes, returning his gaze to Nini once she was right in front of him. He noticed how she nibbled on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she’s had for years. Without getting up, he held both her hands, feeling Nini relax under his touch. _

_ “Hey,” he greeted softly. “Are you okay? You seem a little on edge.” _

_ “Yeah, I’m good. Um. . . I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to the festival at the park on Saturday. I heard a bunch of local bands are performing and admission is free for students.” Nina stumbled over her words, avoiding Ricky’s eyes. _

_ “Sure, that sounds fun. Should we invite everyone else. I think EJ mentioned that he wanted to see some band called 38th-” _

_ “I was actually thinking it could be just us.” Nini interjected. Ricky looked at her wide-eyed. He remained seated, practically frozen. His silence didn’t help Nini’s state. She began to brace herself for a rejection, half-expecting him to brush the invitation off as a joke, which it wasn't. _

_ “Oh, uh. Yeah, that sounds nice. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out, just us two.” His voice began to trail off, unsure of whether Nini meant as friends or something more. Nini scrunched her nose in happiness. _

_ “Alright, it’s a date!” She was about to walk back to the girls when Ricky tugged her closer to him. For a split second, Nini thought she had ruined everything by calling their outing a ‘date.’ _

_ “A date? Like a real date.” Ricky whispered, hopeful but also scared that he had possibly heard wrong. Nini found herself rubbing circles on the back of Ricky’s hand, gaining the courage to make eye contact. _

_ “Yes, like a real date.” Ricky couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried and that was reassurance enough to Nini that her feelings weren’t one-sided. Ricky finally stood up, placing a gentle kiss on her temple, not daring to let go of Nini’s hand. _

_ “In that case, I guess I should start thinking of places to take you to dinner after the show.”  _

_ “What?” Nini questioned. _

_ “Din-ner. It’s not a real first date without some sort of meal involved. At least we can skip over all the awkward small talk.” Nini reached up to give Ricky a goodbye kiss of the cheek, and the butterflies she felt in that moment were so much nicer than the ones from before. She turned to see everyone staring at them, with Ash holding on to Gina in excitement.  _

_ “Well, how’d it go? Nevermind you don’t have to answer. We SAW how it went! Ugh out of all the days for Kourt to be absent. She’s going to be so mad she wasn’t here!” _

“Wow Nina, you really need to step up your game,” Richard teased. 

“What are you talking about? ‘Other’ you said yes, so something must have worked.” She replied, freigning offence.

“That may be, but you didn’t sing in front of the whole school. I say that’s one point for the Ricky’s.”

“Based on what criteria?” Nina challenged. 

“Based on the level of drama AND amount of people present. Sorry I don’t make the rules.” Richard shrugged his shoulders, laughing when he saw Nina roll her eyes.

“Except you DO make the rules, but whatever. You really want to make this a competition? Okay, down. I’ll let you take this one, the Nini’s WILL be winning the next round.” 

_ “Yo, BR. On a scale of 1-10, how unprofessional would it be for me to ask out a client?” Big Red pretended to count his fingers like a kindergartener. _

_ “I would say about an 8.5, borderline 9. Why? Wait, are you going to ask that one girl you’re always gawking at.” Red asked, clearly knowing the answer. _

_ “Excuse me. I don’t gawk, I admire from afar.” Richard attempted to weakly defend himself. _

_ “Yeah, well you could have fooled me. Anyways, words of advice ‘don’t do it.’” _

_ “What? Why? Do you think she’ll say no? You know what? You’re probably right. I don’t even think she knows my name.” Red looked like he instantly regretted his answer, realizing how much it had affected his friend. _

_ “I mean you don’t know that for sure.” Big Red said with the hope of calming Ricky’s frantic pacing. “It never hurts to try. I would do it soon though; I heard this is her last photoshoot with us. Also, maybe try to actually do something with your hair. It looks like you just rolled out of bed and that’s not it my dude!” Ricky ran to the nearest mirror, located at the hair and makeup station of the studio.  _

_ “Does it actually look that bad? Ugh, I knew I should’ve gotten that haircut last week. What should I do with it? Should I comb it? No, that’ll just make it look worse. Would it be weird if I use some gel? Nah, that’s not a good idea. We don’t want a repeat from middle school. Oh do-” _

_ “RICHARD!” Big Red shouted to get his friend’s attention. He walked up to Ricky, pulling the curly-haired boy’s hands of his head. “Man, you need to chill the hell out. You’re overthinking this to like the EX-treme. What I meant was maybe move a few curls out of the way. If I had known that would have sent you into full panic mode, I would’ve kept my mouth shut. Here let me help, I’m scared that you’ll go and shave your hair off.” Big Red reached up to fix the mess that Ricky had created. As they were both preoccupied with Ricky’s melt down, they failed to notice the door opening and the footsteps that followed. _

_ “OH, sorry. I. . um, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I-I can give you two some time and come back later.” The two boys tensed up at the sound of a soft voice. They looked over to see a young woman standing only a few feet away, with a hand covering her eyes. Big Red and Ricky’s heads snapped back to each other, realizing how their position might look out of context. They swiftly pulled away, taking a few steps back. Ricky’s face became even redder the moment he recognized the girl in front of him, Nini.  _

_ “What? No, this isn’t what you-uh we’re not. I-I mean he was just, um helping me with my hair.” Rick stuttered, pointing to his head. Nini raised an eyebrow, suddenly amused by Ricky’s flustered state. _

_ “Hey, you don’t have to explain anything, Richard. I left some things in my car anyways, so y’all can finish ‘fixing your hair.’ By the way, you’re really cute together” With a knowing wink, Nini dropped her bag, leaving shortly after. Once she was out the door, Ricky resumed freaking out. He began to hit his forehead against the nearest wall. _

_ “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED? Damn it BR. She’s never going to say yes now that she thinks we’re together.” Big Red ran a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics.  _

_ “As if you can get with ALL this.” Red said, gesturing up and down his body. “Don’t worry, if anything this works in your favor.” _

_ “And how so?” Ricky asked, doubting Red’s words. _

_ “You can use it as a conversation starter. Explain to her that I was actually helping you fix your hair for HER. Then you can proceed to ask her out, duh. Honestly, man. Sometimes I fear that I’m the only one out of us that uses their brain. Oh, I think she’s coming back, that’s your queue. ACTION!” Big Red pushed Ricky towards the door, pretending to take a phone call in the meantime. Ricky stood in place, staring at Nini with his eyes and mouth wide-opened.  _

_ “Hey.” Nini looked up from her phone, a teasing smirk still present on her face.  _

_ “Hello. I really am sorry about walking in on you and your ‘friend’; I probably should’ve let you know I was coming in early.” She replied _

_ “No you don’t have to apologize for anything. I was serious when I said Red was JUST fixing my hair. He had mentioned that I had bed-head and well, I didn’t want to walk around looking like a mess when everyone’s at their best.” Ricky averted his eyes to his shoes, then he realized that his words were not exactly as clear as he wanted to be. “If I’m being honest, he was helping me look presentable for you.” The last part came out as a whisper, any sort of confidence fading away. Nini looked at him surprised, her eyes softening as she took in Ricky's nervous posture. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as a happy grin grin spread across her face. _

_ “For me?” Nini asked. _

_ “Um, yeah. I was wondering if you would like to maybe get something to eat, after we’re done here, from the deli on the corner of Lashbrooke and 3rd.” From his peripheral vision, Ricky saw Red give him a thumbs up, while mouthing the words ‘go on.’ “Unless you’re busy today, then we could do it some other time. I would really like to take you out.” The brunette stared at him, tilting her head slightly as if to observe his body language better. Ricky shifted his weight to his left foot, waiting for her response. _

_ “Do you mean Andy’s Wraps?” Nini’s smile became noticeably bigger. _

_ “Yeah, that’s the one. You know it?” He questioned. _

_ “It’s actually my favorite lunch spot. I’ve been going there for years.” _

_ “Really? Then you know that they have the best Reuben and Lemon Meringue pie in town and-” Ricky paused momentarily when he saw Nini nodding. “Is that a yes? or,”  _

_ “Yes. I’d love to. Oh, and if you’re a pie person, you should definitely try the coconut cream pie. In my opinion, it’s superior.” _

_ “I guess I’ll find out today if I can confirm or deny that claim.” Ricky said in a joking manner, which caused Nini to chuckle.  _

_ “I should head to hair and makeup. I can hear Kourtney tapping her foot all the way from here. See you in a bit. . . Oh, and you don’t have to worry about your hair; I think it’s cute.” _

“Richard, I think I’m just gonna go ahead and declare myself the winner!” 

“What? No! We haven’t even seen you ask me out again. Also, I was the one who suggested your favorite spot, give alternative-me some credit.” Richard complained using his hands to dramatically gesture and support his argument.

“Yeah, which was obviously the only reason I said yes! We BOTH know it’s the truth. I literally thought you and Red were a thing. Anyways, YOU said this would be based on ‘drama and amount of people present.’ Do Kourt and Red really count, when they’re always around.” Richard began to pout, crossing his arms. “Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that. Ugh, fine, fine. But when my scene beats yours, you're not allowed to be a sore loser!”  _ But most of all you’re not allowed to pout at me like that. Please stop looking so adorable. You’re making me want to kiss you and it’s not good for my health. What is self-control and why haven’t I fully mastered it after all these years? I’m still convinced this is all a cosmic prank, so that I slip up and make a complete fool out of myself in front of you. _

Richard’s frown was replaced with a bright grin full of pride over winning their meaningless argument. All Nina could do was stare and admire him, happy to have been the reason behind his smile. And as she willed herself to remain calm, trying her best to ignore the goosebumps she felt when he placed his hand on hers, Richard was feeling an array of foreign emotions that he still didn’t understand. He didn’t know why he kept catching himself paying attention to Nina’s little quirks or why he’d get all giddy when an alternative version of himself met or asked out their version of her. What he did know is that he liked the way he felt around her. Nina provided him a sense of comfort that let him feel open and as silly as it sounded, more like himself. He wasn’t scared to feel vulnerable in front of her and after so long of putting up a facade in front of his friends, Richard felt free.  **_What is it about you that makes me forget everything that's wrong? How do you manage to brighten the world with a smile or a laugh? Should I?. . . Fuck it._ **

Richard shifted his hand until it lay under hers, intertwining their fingers so that their palms were pressed against each other. Nina stared at their hands confused and for a second, Richard thought he had made a mistake. He was tempted to let go, but then Nina gave him a reassuring squeeze, signaling that it was the right choice. That was another thing he noticed, how he didn’t have to force himself to be affectionate or reluctantly accept a hug as to not blow his cover. With Nina it felt natural, almost like second-nature. Did she feel the same?  **_Why did it take me so long to see you? And how are you embedding yourself as a part of me in such a short time? If I come clean, would you run away? I really hope you don’t, not while I’m still trying to figure out what this all means to me, what you do._ ** At the same time, doubt entered Richard’s mind. A voice in the back of his mind that whispered ‘this isn’t real, none of this is.’ He wanted to ignore it and enjoy the moment, but what if it was saying what he didn’t want to hear? What if his feelings were some sort of weird byproduct of their isolation and the influence of the videos?  **_Richard stop that! This is what one calls self-sabotage, chill the fuck out._ ** He was being ridiculous, a part of him acknowledged that, but was he? All he needed was a single look at Nina for the voice to go silent. The wholeness that came from being with her was enough assurance that this stage of emotional revelation was greater than everything that surrounded them and their odd journey. Because at that moment, there was only Richard and Nina. He fought the urge to kiss her hand, content with just having her warmth. 


	9. A Surprise Gift

Nina didn’t know what to make of the situation. He had been the one to initiate the contact, leaving her wondering what was going on in his head while hers was in utter chaos.  _ I don’t know what’s worse, accepting that my love is one sided, or trying not to let my heart get ahead of itself at the first sign of hope. What are you doing to me Richard, and how do I protect myself when you're so near? I want to let go. I SHOULD let go, for my sake, for Gina’s, but I can’t and that scares me. For now, I can pretend to be okay, like I have for so long. I can pretend that this doesn’t hurt, that it’s just you and me and nothing else matters. At this moment, we can just be a boy and a girl together in a movie theater, alone and happy. _

“Nina?” She turned her head to find his only inches away and was sure that he heard her breath falter. Richard's eyes roamed her face, taking in every detail which only seemed to magnify her uncertainty of their current position. He smelled of strawberries and Nina could see the golden flecks in his brown eyes. Her mind completely shut off and she let her body take control. Richard felt his nose rub against hers, taking one last breath as his eyes began to close.  **_This is it._ ** But before their lips could touch a loud thud caused them to pull apart.

The aftershock sent a harsh tremor through the theatre. Once they felt it pass underneath their feet, Richard quickly stood up, not letting go of Nina’s hand. He gently ran his thumb against the back of her hand in hopes of calming her from the sudden scare. He turned his head towards the direction the noise had originated, where a large metallic capsule now lay in the middle of the aisle. There was something eerie about the way the light reflected on its surface, making it appear almost iridescent. Nina stood up behind him, pressing herself against his back. 

“What is it?” Nina asked, her eyes peering between the seat and Richard’s form. She could barely make out the cylinder from where she was and looked up at Richard for an explanation. He kept his eyes fixating on the foreign object, unsure of whether he should get near it or stay behind. “Richard?”

“I. . . I don’t know, it-” He was cut off by an unexpected ‘pop’ as the container opened. Neither of them moved, waiting to see if anything else would happen or worse, if something came out. Finally, Richard hesitantly took a step forward but turned back when Nina gave his hand a tug to stop him from walking any farther. He could see the worry on her face, her brow slightly knitted. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m just going to get a little closer. Hopefully, I can get a better view.”

“Richard, are you sure that’s a good idea? Don't you think there’s something strange about how that thing got here?” Richard had a puzzled expression like he didn’t understand what she was trying to say.

“What do you mean?” Richard asked, glancing back at the capsule suspiciously.

“Everything else came out of thin air. WE came out of thin air. But that thing caused an impact, like someone dropped it from above.” Her voice wavered as she met Richard’s gaze.

“I didn’t even think about that, but isn’t that more reason to look. We need to be prepared for the worst.” He pointed out. Nina took in his words, contemplating what they should do next. Ultimately, she realized that he was in the right, the unknown could result in further issues. Nina nodded her head, letting go of Richard. 

“I’m going to walk a few rows up to see if I could look inside it by standing on a chair.” Nina watched as Richard did as he said, ensuring to keep some distance between himself and the container. To say Richard was scared was an understatement. His stomach felt cold and hollow, but he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Nina, not if he could prevent it.  **_Keep going Richard._ ** He got into position, taking a look from his vantage point. A chill went down his spine and for a second he didn’t dare open his eyes. Richard took in a deep breath. 

With only a few feet separating them, Nina still had a clear view of Richard. She kept her eyes on him, analyzing his body language. His face visibly changed from fear to confusion, then he turned towards her gesturing for her to join him. He took her hand once again, keeping her close behind him.

“What did you see?” Nina asked but Richard remained speechless. He stepped aside, allowing her to walk closer. 

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” She raised her eyebrow at him, still unsure of whether she should. Noticing her unease, he kept walking until the mysterious object was in arms reach. Richard bent his knees in order to have better access, placing his free hand inside. Nina began to relax when she saw that there was no worry or fear in his brown eyes. But that wasn’t what surprised her. She let out a sharp gasp as he pulled out a grey hoodie with the words EAST printed across the front in red.  _ It’s my favorite sweater. How?  _ The boy held it out for her to take as the girl gingerly ran her fingers across the fabric. Finally daring to take a proper look inside, she saw that it was filled with different items, some familiar to her, while others seemed random.  _ What is all of this?  _ Nina immediately recognized the ‘winnie-the-pooh’ blanket she’s had since she was seven, folded in a compact cube. Her eyes then landed on the stuffed giraffe her Lola had given her on her fifth birthday. It had been her favorite toy, until she lost it on a trip to the park almost a decade ago. 

Richard picked up a gold frame, carefully holding it with both hands.  **_Where did this come from? I. . . I thought I broke it; I thought it was gone._ ** He felt a pang in his chest, ignoring the heat of the tear that trailed down his face against his will. The picture displayed the fantasy of a happy family, bringing back the painful memory of the day his mother had left. The anger and desperation he felt as she walked out the door, without even saying goodbye. The memory was so vivid that he could practically hear his father shouting, begging for her not to go. Richard clenched his hands tightly on the rim, to the point that his knuckles began to turn white. Nina softly detached his fingers, taking the frame from him, and he let her. He closed his eyes in an effort to stop the tears that continued to fall. 

Nina positioned herself in front of him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He instantly reciprocated the hug, hiding his face in her hair as quiet sobs escaped him. It hurt Nina to see him like this, broken and hopeless.  _ How could we have been so blind to not see that you were suffering this entire time? I wish I could have been at your side to comfort you and hold you.  _ **_She shouldn’t have to see me like this. I need to get myself together, for her._ ** Nina held him until his breath began to even and his heartbeat had slowed down. She turned around in his arms to pick up her giraffe. Richard looked at her curiously, a smile peeking through at the sight in front of him.

“What is that?” he asked, his voice still weak from crying.

“This is Mr. Cuddles and before you make fun of me, know that I was five when I got him, so the creativity when it came to names was limited.” Richard’s grin only got bigger as Nina began to cuddle her stuffed animal. 

“I’m not saying ANYTHING. Hello, Mr. Cuddles. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Richard played along, shaking the giraffe’s hoof with a very formal tone. Nina pressed her lips together, trying to keep a straight face only to burst out into laughter.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Nina said while catching her breath. 

“What? Did you expect me to be rude or something? I don’t know about you but I was raised with manners.”  _ Sir, you are too pure for this world. Will you please take my hand in marriage?!  _ Richard hugged her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder as he stared down at the toy in her arms. 

“So what’s the story behind him? It doesn’t look like you plan on letting go anytime soon.” Nina looked up at him clearly excited.

“My Lola gave him to me as a birthday present. He was my FAVORITE toy. I would even make up a song that I would have him dance to,” she replied.

“I thought you said you weren’t a songwriter? Exposed!” Richard teased. Nina rolled her eyes, giving him a slap on the forehead. 

“It was silly, trust me. I don’t even remember how it went. Most of the time, I think I would just make up new lyrics based on what I made him do that day. Stop looking at me like that! You can’t deny that he is so cute. Look at his big eyes! Anyways, like I said, he was my favorite toy, I took him everywhere with me. You probably don’t remember, but I even had him with me on the first day of kindergarten. I vaguely remember crying when our teacher wouldn’t let me sit with him in class, not my proudest moment.”

“OH MY GOSH! That was you, no way!” Richard exclaimed, his pain and sadness completely forgotten now.  **_Thank you._ ** Nina waved her hand in front of his face as if to do a magic spell. ****

“And just like that, the memory is gone. We will no longer mention it nor bring it up in the future. Got it?” Nina proclaimed.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s how it works, but I’m going to let it slide. Let it be known that I, Richard Bowen, am a reasonable man.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Do you want to see what else is in there? I’m hoping for a pillow! Here, hold him for me.” Richard happily complied, holding the giraffe close to his chest. Nina began to explore the container, pulling things out. He found his mind wandering, as he watched the brunette, but the next item caught his attention. It was his old skateboard that he hadn’t touched in years. Richard and Big Red had gone through a skater phase together at the end of junior high, but he quickly realized it was more Red’s thing.  **_Why the skateboard, out of all things? Ugh, all those stickers were not it, chief. What was going through my head at the time?_ ** Nina looked over at him with her mouth open, excitedly. 

“He was a skater boy, she said ‘see you later boy!’” The girl sang, swaying side-to-side in rhythm. Richard gave her a dead-panned look.

“Hey, don’t let Red hear you. He takes this stuff seriously. Ha, who am I kidding? He plays that song on a constant loop.” 

“Do you still ride? Please tell me you do, because this is the perfect opportunity for me to learn! I’ve always wanted to give it a try, but my balance is crap.”  **_Am I going to ignore my chance to be cliché and get close? Nah, a boy is going to shoot his shot. Universe, thank you._ ** Richard took the board from Nina, placing it on the floor. He tried to get started, familiarizing himself with the feel of it underneath his feet. That’s when he realized that the riding conditions were not ideal.  **_Dammit carpet._ **

“We’d have to move closer to the orchestra pit, because I can barely move here with the carpet.” Nina pouted, nodding her head understandingly. Nina turned back to what she was doing, when Richard saw her retrieve a bright pink sticking note. She stood up in shock, reading the note to herself. 

“What does it say?” Richard asked. Nina gave him the note with a trembling hand. 

_ Hope these few things help make  _

_ the stay a little homier. _

_ -Love C _

“So this means that there is someone responsible for bringing us here? Now all I can think about is that they’re probably watching us.” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah, it makes me uncomfortable. It’s one thing to feel like we’re alone in a mystical place, but to know that there’s someone who’s keeping tabs on me. I don’t like it.” Nina subconsciously began to look at her surroundings, a cold chill running down her spine. The gifts were no longer a nice surprise, but a creepy and calculated gesture. “The worst thing is that we can’t even do anything about it. I think we’re going to have to continue as we were, maybe be more aware of our actions.”  _ aka, I need to not do anything that I might regret later on. Fuck, how long have they been following us. Are they responsible for taking all those clips we’re watching. The level of violated I feel right now is truly something else.  _ **_As creepy as this all is, I’m not going to do anything crazy. Things are going good, and I want them to continue as they have been._ **

“Yeah, that makes sense. At least you got your pillow.” He said, trying his best to lighten the mood. Nina gave him a closed-mouth smile, collecting all the sleep related things in her arms. 

“And good thing too, because I don’t think my neck could handle another night laying flat.”  _ Why they couldn’t have given them to us from the beginning is beyond me. Better late than never, I guess. _ “Let’s go to sleep, today’s been way too much for me. I don’t even care that I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Her head had begun to hurt, which could have been attributed to her lack of food, but all she wanted to do now is curl up and close her eyes.

“Okay, that’s fine. I don’t think anything else is going to be played anytime soon. Are you sure you don’t want to eat, Neens?” Nina shook her head, already making her way towards the stairs.

“Like I said, I’m good. Oh and bring your skateboard, so you can teach me first thing in the morning! I’m still determined to have mastered a new skill by the time we get out of here.” She shouted over her shoulder, prompting Richard to do just that. Nina had used the blankets to make a sort of bed for them, and as they resumed their usual positions, the first thing they noticed was the short distance between them. They laid facing each other, and their faces were the last memory that formed in their minds, as they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Everything Has Changed

Richard was up long before the alarm had rung. Despite having spent the night with renewed comfort, his mind kept circling back to the feel of the body beside him. At some point they had shifted even closer, and to Richard’s surprise, he awoke with his arms tightly secured around Nina’s waist. Her face was tucked into his neck, sending a shiver through him every time she breathed out. Richard wondered if he should pull away but didn’t want to disturb the girl.  **_She looks so peaceful, so angelic._ ** He brought a hand up, gently running his fingers through her hair. His eyes locked on the ceiling, humming to himself.  **_Is it too soon or cheesy to think that I can stay like this forever?_ ** Richard stopped his hand the instant Nina began to stir. He stared down at her, checking to see if she had woken up, only for Nina to snuggle closer to him.  **_Yeah, I can get used to this._ ** After a while, his eyes began to feel heavy and he once again drifted off to sleep.

“Richard. Richard, wake up.” Nina had attempted to escape the sleeping boy’s arms to no avail. As much as she loved the warmth and security, her need to use the bathroom was winning this battle. She cupped the side of his face, bringing her mouth near his ear. “Richard, Richard, Rich, Richie, Richard, wake up. Riiiiiccccckkkkkyyyyyy.” To her joy, his eyes began to flutter until she was looking directly into his soft brown orbs. His lips stretched into a weak but pleasant smile. Needless to say, Nina found herself almost forgetting how to breathe.  _ It is unfair that you wake up looking this attractive.  _ **_Yup, as beautiful as ever._ ** Richard leaned in slightly, rubbing his nose against hers, then softly grazing his lips against her cheek. He suddenly became aware of his action, but made no move to stop or pull away. He could feel the rush of heat against her skin, leaving him feeling a sense of pride in evoking that reaction from her.  **_I don't even care that that was forward. I just hope she was okay with it, please be okay._ **

“Good morning.” Richard uttered, his voice deeper from sleep.  _ Fuck, that’s hot. Of course you sound like that in the morning and of course it makes me want to kiss you senseless! You can kiss my cheek and hold my hand anytime, except right now, because my bladder is about to explode! _

“Hi, do you mind letting me free real quick?” Nina saw how Richard’s face fell slightly and realized that he probably thought he had made her uncomfortable. “Just so I can pee!” She quickly added, maybe a little too loud, but Nina didn’t care.  _ ‘Just so i can pee?’ Gosh Nina, you made it sound like you expect to come back to him, desperate much! No, I’m sure he didn’t take it like that. I need to stop overthinking everything or it’ll be the death of me.  _ Once Richard had unlocked his hands, Nina was up in a flash and racing away.  _ Oh thank the Universe!  _ By the time she had come, Richard was still lying down. 

“Sorry about that.” She said, playing with her hair nervously. Richard shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Come back?" He responded, hesitation plaguing his voice as he asked the short question. Instead of replying, Nina simply joined him, sitting on top of the blankets with her legs crossed. Richard sat up, copying her position and close enough that their knees touched.  **_I feel like a wholeass child who doesn't know how to act around their crush. Heck, maybe I am. How is one expected to act around the person they like without freaking them out? This is what I get for not dating. This is what I get for not being in tune with my own feelings, no experience nor knowledge whatsoever._ ** _ Should I start a conversation? I don't even know what to say, ugh. Oh, he's holding my hand. Okay, and he's playing with my fingers, um. . . yup. that's happening. Richard, please! _

"You called me Ricky." He whispered, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"What?" He raised his head to meet her gaze, a strange look in his eyes.  _ Did I? Was it a bad call? I didn't think it would matter. _

"When you were trying to wake me up, you called me Ricky."  _ Oh.  _ **_And I liked it, the way the name rolled off your tongue. It felt different coming from you than hearing a recording of your voice._ **

"Right, sorry. I was still half asleep, I think I was saying like every variation of your name." Nina said, trying to make up an excuse for having called him by the nickname.

"Don't apologize, it took me by surprise but um. . . I-I didn't mind it, I guess. I've heard you say it so many times, well not you-you, but other-yous. Anyways, I liked it."  **_I CAN'T TALK! I’m out here making a fool of myself, somebody please shut me up!_ **

"Oh, in that case I retract my sorry, because like I said 'Richard' is a grandpa's name." She reminded him. He laughed at her comment, remembering back to their first day here.  **_It's crazy how much things have changed in such a short period of time. This place opened my eyes, made me more aware of what I've been missing. That's the only thing I'm thankful for to whoever brought us together, despite the kidnapping._ **

"I take it you don't feel the same?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. 

"You're going to have to elaborate, because I'm a little lost." Nina chuckled.

"About the nickname Nini. I called you by it once and you looked sort of upset. I assumed you weren't fond of it. Nina sucked on her bottom lip, unsure if she should answer honestly.

"It wasn't that I didn't like the name Nini. If anything, I actually prefer it to Nina. I think what upset me was the thought that you weren't able to recall my name having just met. I guess a part of me was hurt that you hadn't made the effort." She kept her head down, focused on their hands. Richard lifted her chin, locking their eyes once more.  **_Way to go Bowen, you really know how to fuck shit up and not in the good way._ **

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to make you feel unimportant, because you're not. You're amazing and I'm also sorry it took me so long to see that."  **_Damn, I really know how to make an impression, huh. Damn it, I really hope I haven’t ruined anything before even getting a chance to explore what I feel for you._ **

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Let's just put it all in the past. I like to think we're not the same people we were when we first arrived, which sounds so ridiculous now that I'm saying it out loud. You know what, forget about that. What I mean is that I'm not scared of a lot of things that I was before. I-" Unfortunately, she was cut off by the start of a new scene. _I finally gain the courage to go through with it and this happens. Maybe this is the world telling me that I should keep my mouth shut. That, or this so-called C knows how to mess with me._ _I suppose it could wait a little longer. If I don't chicken out in the process._ Nina half expected Richard to pull away, but what he did was the complete opposite. Leaning his back against the nearest row of seats, he gave her a sharp tug, pulling her closer to him. She gasped from the sudden jerk, moving around to find a more comfortable position. Nina laid in between his legs, with her head and left hand firmly placed on his chest. Richard wrapped a blanket around them, locking his hands together to close the embrace. The illumination of the screen cast a shadow on her face and for that, Nina was grateful. She couldn’t bear the thought of Richard seeing how much his actions affected her, not yet. But what she didn’t know was that he was looking for those same signs she fought to hide. Signs that would let him know that his feelings might be reciprocated. **_You’re right, we are different now._**

_ “Nini, Ricky’s here!” A blond woman yelled, as she opened the door to let the boy in. They exchanged a brief hug, heading to the living room. _

_ “I’ll be down in a second!” A voice said, coming from upstairs. Momma C and Ricky shared a look, both of them quietly laughing at Nini’s response. _

_ “She’s going to be a while. You might as well head up there.” Momma C suggested. Ricky nodded, already walking up the stairs. He made his way down the small hallway, stopping in front of a white door. He gave a small knock to announce his presence. From outside, Ricky could vaguely hear the voice of Taylor Swift and the sound of footsteps dancing around on beat.  _

_ “Neens, can I come in?” The door swung open to reveal a smiling Nini still in her sweats. She rushed forward to hug him, which he didn’t hesitate to return. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, as she took his hand, leading him inside.  _

_ “I told you I would be down soon.” Nini insisted. _

_ “Yeah, but ‘soon’ for you can literally range from 5 minutes to half-an-hour.” He pointed out. “Remember that time we were late to our time slot at the museum, because I made the mistake of waiting for you in my car.” Nini rolled her eyes, knowing he was right. Ricky plopped down on her bed, half-laying and half-sitting, giving Nini time to finish getting dressed. He found himself mouthing along to “Everything Has Changed” while mindlessly scrolling through instagram. Nini emerged from her closet, in a pair of jeans and a simple red long sleeve. Ricky put his phone, sitting up to watch her twirl around her room. He chuckled, causing Nini to grab him by the hands to join her. They danced a dramatic waltz, screaming the lyrics, neither of them caring that they were horribly off key. Once the song was over, they stood still, catching their breath. Their smiles didn’t fade as they stared into each other’s eyes.  _

_ “Nini?” Ricky whispered. “Yeah?” _

_ “Can I kiss you?” Nini felt her breath hitch. Unable to form words, she nodded her head. Placing a hand on his neck for support, she leaned up on her tippy toes. He broke their gaze, averting his stare to her lips. She brushed her lips against his, unsure of what to do next, until Ricky pulled Nini by her waist to deepen the kiss. When Ricky pulled away, he couldn’t stop smiling, his eyes still fluttering open like he was trying to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream. He rubbed his thumb against her chin, initiating another kiss. Nini giggled, feeling his lips wander to her jaw, ultimately landing on her neck.  _

_ “Ricky?” She gasped, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the moment. _

_ “Hmm.” The boy sounded, with no intention of interrupting his activities. _

_ “What does this mean? For us, that is.” Nini said, feigning confidence. Ricky abruptly stopped what he was doing, looking at her with a furrowed brow. _

_ “Well. . . I want to take you out, on a proper date. Would you like to, you know, go out with me as more than friends?” Ricky asked. Nini’s face split into a large grin, jumping up to wrap his arms around his neck. He laughed along with her, spinning her around, almost tripping in the process.  _

_ “Of course, I’ll go out with you. Now, let’s go or you’ll be the one making us late, today!” _

With that, the clip ended and the screen went dark.  _ Oh, to be a version of myself that gets to kiss you.  _ **_Would now be a weird time to kiss you? Like, does watching yourself kiss set a mood or make things awkward?. . . I guess there’s only one way to find out._ ** Richard looked down at Nina, her head still turned away from him. He shifted a bit, so they were now laying on their sides. 

“What are you doing?” Nina asked curiously. 

“To be completely honest, I don’t know.” His voice was groggy and he had to force the words out of himself. “I-I can’t stop thinking about. . . how it would feel?”

“What? Richard, Ricky?” Nini asked, despite knowing exactly what he was talking about.  _ Please tell me I’m not deluding myself, because I wouldn’t be able to handle that at this point. _

“Nini.” He surged forward touching her lips with his own. As if by instinct, he tilted his head to the right. It felt so right, the way their lips naturally molded together. It’s one thing to see yourself kiss someone but to actually do it, fireworks. For Nini, the moment was perfect with the perfect boy and the perfect kiss. There was nothing rushed nor desperate about it. The kiss was slow and gentle, radiating all the innocence that revolved around their feelings for each other. In that instant, all her hopes of moving on went out the window.  _ I’ve lost this battle, but I don’t care anymore. Fuck it! I’ll deal with the consequences later.  _ **_She didn’t pull away. SHE DIDN’T PULL AWAY!_ **

“So what do I get for winning our bet?” Richard asked, a goofy grin on his face.

“Nothing! You get bragging rights and nothing more.” Nina replied sassily, smacking Richard on the shoulder. She was trying to act mad, but the bright smile was a dead give away. Richard tightened his hold on, cupping cheek with his hand.

“I think I deserve another kiss. Don’t you agree.” Nina began to wildly shake her head wiggling in his arms, giggling all the while. “Hey that’s not fair!” Richard exclaimed as Nina successfully broke free. She got up quickly, running away from him. It took him a second to react before he ran after her. They were happy, nobody could deny it. Maybe even in love, though some might argue that it’s too soon to tell. Richard finally caught up to her, scooping her up from behind as she kicked the air. He put her down, grabbing her hand to spin her around. 

“Well hello there.” Nina said. “Can I help you with something?” 

“Actually, yes. You see I won this bet earlier and would like to cash in my prize, please.” He informed her, sounding like a child talking to the counter-worker at Chuck-E-Cheese. Nina pretended to be thinking, tapping a finger on her chin.  _ I’m in love with a child, I swear. You’re lucky you’re so cute and kind. _

“I’m sorry, sir. It appears the offer is no longer valid.” Nina responded, wearing an apologetic expression. Richard rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“NINA!” “I’m just kidding, come here.” She opened her arms, invitingly. Nina played with the small curls on the nape of his neck, kissing him once more. They could feel each other smiling and that made the moment all that more intimate. “Happy?”

“I am. I would be even more happy with a few more. I think I read somewhere that kissing actually extends one’s lifespan.” Richard recalled, very matter-of-factly. Much to his dismay all that earned him was a slap on the back of his head. But even that didn’t wipe the wide grin he had. 

“Oh yeah and where did you read that, ‘The Onion’? I honored our deal, now you have to wait until you can properly take me on a date.”  _ Only because I’m madly in love with you, doesn’t mean I’m going to some easy chick. I in fact have self-respect.  _ Richard looked at her confused though understanding.

“Alright, then let’s go on a date! How do you feel about a picnic?” While Nina was surprised, she was even more giddy.  _ A date, a real date?  _ **_A date. I’ve never been on one or even had to plan one, but picnics are romantic, right? I mean I deserve some slack, considering the circumstances we’re in._ **

“A picnic? I’d like that, and what should I expect on said picnic?” She tilted her head back to get a clearer view of his face. Richard reached up to boop her on the nose which resulted in a wrinkle from the contact.

“Well, I can’t exactly answer that, since it’s really up this place to decide what we’re eating. But what I can say is that there will be some talking, hopefully lots of cuddling. Get prepared to be swept off your feet, because that WILL be happening. I guarantee you!”  **_Where was all this confidence when I wanted to ask Jenny Andrews to Homecoming or when I wanted to take Liz Johnson to the 7th grade dance? Wherever it was, I’m glad it finally decided to make an appearance, because your boy needs it. Okay, picnic, picnic. Do I just like, keep saying it until it randomly appears or?. . . I still don’t understand how this all works, ugh!_ **

_ Is he okay? He looks sort of sick all of the sudden. I hope he isn’t regretting asking me out. Oh god he is, isn’t he? I should’ve known this wouldn’t work out, of course he doesn’t li- _


	11. Picnic Date

_ “ _ Close your eyes.” Richard said firmly. Nina scrunched her nose from having been interrupted from her thoughts.

“What?” “Close your eyes, come on. Then count to ten, no fifteen! Don’t ask me why, just do it. Oh and make sure they’re mississipis and no cheating!”

“Um, okay sure.” As Nina began to count, Richard frantically started running around trying to find the perfect place to set up shop. He decided to pick a spot just left of the orchestra pit and it had everything to do with the fact that he planned to teach Nina how to ride a skateboard.  **_I feel like a fool, but it’s fine because nobody is here to witness my embarrassment. Sooooo. . . magical place and all mighty C, I need a picnic, like a really nice one. AND A GUITAR, I NEED A GUITAR! I’m going to open my eyes nooooowwwww. . ._ ** And sure enough, the previously empty floor was now scattered with an expansive variety of dishes. It was complete with the cliche red and white checkered sheet and beautifully made basket in the center. Richard looked to his left, where a replica version of his guitar leaned against the stage. 

“FIFTEEN MISSISSIPPI!” Nina screamed dramatically from behind, announcing that she was about to open her eyes. When she did, she couldn’t contain her awe. “Wow, this is incredible. Wait, is that a Funfetti cake? That's my favorite!” Nina exclaimed. Richard looked at her with full admiration and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding.

“Isn’t a Funfetti cake, a regular vanilla one with sprinkles?” He asked. Nina gasped as if he had deeply offended her.

“Excuse me! That is not true, at all. If you want this work out, you’re not trying very hard. Insulting my cake preferences before our first date has even started, so rude.” Richard simply smiled, pulling her by the hand to join him on the ground.

“My apologies, ma’am. I would never dare to insult you. I can only ask for forgiveness on this occasion.” He politely lifted her hand, to plant a small kiss on it as he maintained eye contact. Nina looked away, her cheeks now a light rose color. 

“I suppose I can forgive you, for the sake of the effort you put.” She offered. 

“Yes, well it did take me a long time to plan this, almost an entire week. Can you believe that?” He ‘admitted,’ cheekily.

“Oh, shut up, you’re such a goofball! We both know this all took max 10 seconds.” Nina picked up a slice of pineapple, inspecting it carefully before taking a bite. Richard watched as some of the juice trailed down her face, and he had to refrain himself from reaching over to wipe it away. Instead he shyly offered her a napkin which she joyfully accepted.  **_I’ll be the first to admit that I got it bad. How can somebody be so beautiful? Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes seem to sparkle: She’s perfect._ **

“Okay, so tell me about yourself.” Nina looked at Richard curiously, losing herself in thought.

“Um, what would you like to know. I feel like at this point we know each other relatively well.” Nina pointed out. 

“You say that, but we’ve hardly talked about our past. I mean I know I’ve mentioned some VERY private things, but I don’t know much about you. Well apart from the One Direction crying incident. So come on tell me something, anything.” 

“Sure. Well I have two wonderful moms Carol, the blond woman you just saw, and Dana. I’m an only child, so it’s really just us and my lola, who is my best friend. Um, let’s see. I’m half filipina and proud of it. My favorite color is red, but you probably knew that by now considering all versions of me seem to be shown wearing it, which I’m glad is consistent across all worlds. I might have said a little white lie earlier, I guess I just wasn’t too comfortable about the concept of opening but um. . . I do actually like to write songs. I don’t think I see myself pursuing it professionally, but I sort of see music as an escape.” Nina took a break to start eating, sampling everything in front of her. Richard just stared at her, admiring the different expressions she made as she tasted something new. 

“Your lola is your grandma, I gather.” Nina nodded, urging for Richard to share. “Um, you already know about my parents and how sucky that situation is, so we’re going to move on from that. My favorite color is blue, but recently red has kind of been growing on me.” Nina rolled her eyes, biting her bottom lip so as to not smile. “Since we’re confessing, I might have also lied about the whole comic book thing. Truth is, I’ve never actually read a comic book in my life. Well, I read one but I was mostly just looking at the pictures.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t believe you for a second, no offence. I saw your face when I mentioned ‘Dick Grayson.’ You looked totally confused, but I didn’t want to call you out. He’s the original Robin to Batman, by the way” Richard felt his face become warm at having been caught.  **_See, this is why you don’t make up things._ **

“Oh, thanks for saving me the embarrassment. Okay, what else? Uh, my best friends are Gina and Big Red, both whom I met back in second grade.”

“Wait, I thought EJ was your best friend?” Nina asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach at the mention of Gina’s name.  _ Remember, we’ll deal with the consequences later. For now, just enjoy the moment. _

“He’s definitely one of them. But I think that when it comes down to who I would go in a crisis, it’s Red and Gi. Speaking of Gina, when did you two meet? I feel like I always heard about ‘Nina the best friend,’ but we never talked until we got. Why is that?” Nina casted her eyes downward, not wanting him to see the pain that flashed across her eyes. 

“I. . .” Nina heard her voice crack, feeling a lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. All her comfort and confidence slipping away.  _ Say something! Don’t ruin this for yourself. It’s okay, he’ll understand. But what if I talk and unintentionally make him feel guilty? I don’t want that either.  _ Richard watched her intently, unsure if he should break the silence. He noticed how Nina had inadvertently shut herself off and that scared him. He took her hand to gain her attention and couldn’t ignore the sadness she sought to conceal. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“I have a crush on you. . .” As Nina said that, she began to pull her hand away, only for Richard to tighten his grip. 

“Really, that’s a relief, because I uh. . . I think I kinda you know, like you too?” Richard was smiling so wide, he thought his cheeks would be sore.  **_She likes me! This is it, BEST DAY EVER!_ ** But his happiness didn’t seem to last as Nina failed to lose her sad expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You see it’s different for me. Richard, I’ve liked for a long time, like a REALLY long time.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. I know it sounds stupid to let this affect me, but I need to let it out, or else I fear it’ll consume me.” She pressed her lips together, thinking of what exactly to say next. “Do you remember an incident back in sixth grade involving a very clumsy girl and some spaghetti.” Nina watched him as a look of realization overtook his bewilderment.

“That was you.” Nina nodded, a single tear slipping out.  _ Why am I crying? It isn’t even that bad. He probably thinks I’m some overly-sensitive freak by now.  _ But she couldn’t be more wrong, Richard wasn’t thinking of her any different. He could never. “Hey, don’t cry, I’m here and I don’t plan on going anywhere.” She gave him a wet smile, wiping her the solo tear with the back of her hand.

“Thing is, I’ve lo-liked you ever since, but I was just another face in the crowd. You were this unattainable guy who EVERYONE wanted to be friends and I was just me. I don’t even know why Gina agreed to be friends with me, apart from our love of musical theater, considering how different we are. She’s this radiant and beautiful person who is so unbelievably kind that I’m convinced she’s an angel in disguise. I’m closed off and unmemorable. I mean look at me, truly look at me. This, who I am. . . doesn’t make a mark, I’m plain. For god’s sake Richard, you didn’t even know my name prior to getting here. Did you even know that we’ve been in the same class since kindergarten and also share the EXACT same schedule this semester?” Nina didn’t know where this was all coming from, but she was too far gone to stop. She wanted to vent all the emotions she had bottled up over the years. Because how could she accept all this happiness, when inside she was constantly playing and overthinking past memories. Richard didn’t know what to say. How could he, when there was truth in her words? He hadn’t known they were in the same class because he hadn’t noticed and that killed him. It hurt to think that he may be responsible for any pain or insecurity. 

“Nina, stop. Don’t EVER talk about yourself like that, not in front me! I’m sorry, for everything. I feel like I’ve been apologizing this whole time and fuck, I’ll keep on apologizing until I make it up to you. You’re amazing. You’re talented. You’re kind. You’re genuine. You’re smart, and you ARE beautiful. I only wish you could see it, too. You don’t need my validation or anyone else’s, but I hope you know I’m being honest. Because the way I feel about you, it’s all new and it’s fucken scary. . . But Nina, I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone, because despite our short time together, I trust you. Please, let me fix this. Give me a chance to fix this and I promi- No! I pinky promise to try harder so that you can see yourself the way I do now.” Ricky linked their pinkies together, making sure to lock their thumbs as she had days before. Nina couldn’t contain the tears anymore as they fell freely. She let out a soft sob which turned into a small laugh at his words. She wanted to believe him, but a part of her held onto the doubt. A doubt that she knew would only grow if he let it.

“Okay.” He hugged her, kissing her hair.  **_Why do I feel like you’re not being honest with me? We’re different people now. . . And I intend to show you that you’re not invisible to me._ **

“What’s your favorite movie?” Richard asked, in an attempt to take Nina’s attention off of what she had just confessed. She blinked away the last of her tears, trying her best to fix her appearance. 

“Richard.” “Nina. . . I’m serious, what’s your favorite movie? Wait, that’s a little too broad. What’s your favorite Disney movie? Mine’s Tangled.” Nina looked both surprised and amused by his answer.

“Tangled? I didn’t expect that.” She said, feeling herself relax as her breathing became more consistent.

“Why? The animation is great and the music is fantastic! Mandy Moore’s vocals, wow.” 

“Hey, I wasn’t judging. In fact, it’s my favorite too. Well, actually I take that back; it’s tied with Mulan for first.” Nina answered, measuring her hand with Richard’s larger one. She appreciated the effort he was doing to minimize the awkward she had essentially caused. _ Why am I so quick to ruin the first nice thing I’ve had in a long time? I need to stop letting these insecurities get the best of me. He likes me, he said it himself. Isn’t this what I’ve always wanted, so why isn’t that enough to clear my doubts?  _

“Oooo, that’s a good one, too! Li Shang coming through with the bi representation really made it for me.” 

“Oh my gosh, yes! Good, so we both agree that he totally had a thing for Ping.” Nina stated, rather enthusiastically. 

“One-hundred percent!” Richard laughed.  **_Your smile’s back. . ._ ** “Okay, so what’s your go to Starbucks order.”

“Random, but easy, a soy matcha latte with vanilla, preferably iced unless it’s cold out. It’s so good, you should try it.” Richard scrunched his nose at her recommendation, earning him an eye roll from Nina. “Don’t knock it till you try it.

“Okay, fine. I’m not a big fan of green drinks, they look abnormal. Oh don’t make that face. I actually go to Starbucks for, you know, actually coffee. I like to order a vanilla iced latte with whip cream.” He said, throwing a grape up in the air and successfully catching it in his mouth. Nina looked at him with her mouth wide open, clapping slowly.

“Wait, how’d you do that?” She tried to mimic his action, only to have the grape hit her eye and roll off her face. Nina tried a few more times, unable to do it, no matter what angle she had her had. “I give up, this is hopeless. Here you can have the last one.” She threw it at the boy, only for him to catch that one too, smugly chewing on the fruit as Nina sat there, pouting. 

“I’m sure you’ll get it eventually. How about we do something that I actually have the ability of teaching you? Guitar or skateboard?” Nina pursed her lips, closing one eye as she thought deeply.

“Can we do both?” 

“Eventually, but I don’t think it’s very efficient or safe to use the guitar ON a skateboard.” 

“Skateboard! Aw. . . I guess we’ll have to wait a bit.” “Yup.”


	12. Sing for Me

_ "Are you sure we're going the right way? Rick, I think we passed that tree already." Nini said, her voice muffled by the map she held up in front of her. She turned it every which way, trying to match any landmarks that may allude to their location. Ricky stopped in his track, placing both hands on his hips as he looked around. They were standing in the middle of a forest, having wandered off the trail by Ricky’s influence. _

_ "Would it be wrong for me to say yes?"” He took in his surroundings, holding his phone up in hopes of getting some sort of signal. The brunette let out a frustrated sigh, dropping her bag on the floor. _

_ “Richard Bowen, if your 22 year old ass got us lost because you wanted to search for some place you heard about from Red’s cousin, I will bitch slap! I almost fell into the creek back there. This is the LAST time I let you drag me into your crazy plans.” Ricky threw his head back in an effort to not scream at the girl.  _

_ “It’s not crazy, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere. Plus, we wouldn’t be lost if you would’ve admitted earlier that YOU CAN’T READ A MAP TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!” He spat back. He took a swing of water, sitting down on a nearby boulder in defeat. _

_ “Oh, so now it’s my fault. Seriously Ricky, what the hell?” She turned away from him, walking in the opposite direction they had previously been headed, still trying to situate herself with the upside-down map. He stood up, quickly gathering his things to follow after her. _

_ “Neens, where are you going? I’m sorry okay. If I’m being honest, I only wanted to go because I thought you would like it. The way Jason described it, well. . . I don’t know, it reminded me of you, which sounds corny.” Nina paid him no attention nor did she intend on answering him. She had been so concentrated on the paper in her hand, that she hadn’t even noticed the tree root a few feet in front of her until she had already tripped over it, landing face first. “Nini! Are you okay? Don’t try to get up yet.” Ricky rushed to her, inspecting how Nini winced when his cold fingers touched her soon-to-be bruised ankle. _

_ “I guess this is karma for leaving you like that, huh. Ow, stop that!” The boy looked at her sheepishly, pulling his hand back. He was about to apologize when she spoke again. “Woah.” _

_ “Woah, what?” Ricky asked confused, only for her to point to something behind him. He peeked over his shoulder, mouth agape at the sight. In front of them was a beautiful meadow of wildflowers, encircled by a border of trees. The sun glistened on the small pond, making it look like something out of a fairytale. “THIS IS IT! Oh my world, we found it, Nini!” The boy started jumping up and down, doing a little dance in the process. Nini burst out laughing at Ricky’s antics, forgetting about the pain in her foot. _

_ “I can see why you wanted to come here so bad. It's. . . magical.” She whispered the last phrase, still in complete awe. He sat down next to her in silence, holding her hand as they both admired the view. _

_ “I actually wanted to bring you here to ask you something important.” His voice was shaky, but his shoulders were squared and his posture was oddly straight. _

_ “Rick, if you’re going to propose, please don’t. I’d prefer to not tell our kids that I sprained my ankle on such a special day.” Ricky laughed at her tone, staring down at her. _

_ “No, I’m not proposing, not yet at least. But my question is just as important for our future. Would you like to move in together after graduation?” Nini placed a hand on each side of his face, kissing him passionately.  _

_ “Of course, I would!” _

"I would like to point out that the only reason you won this whole deal we had going on is because apparently I don't do much of the asking out." Richard chuckled at Nina's weak defense. 

"Stop being a sore-loser, Neens."

"What? I'm not. I think it's very valid of me to let you take the reins. I wouldn't want to hurt your ego and all." She said, fluttering her lashes at him innocently.

"Wow, I'm wounded, flower. I'll have you know-"

"Did you just call me flower?" Nina asked, an amused smile speaking through. The boy began to blush, scratching at his cheek to hide the added color.

"Uh. . . yes?" He coughed, taking a sip of some orange juice. "Like from Tangled, you know."

"Aw, that is so adorable. And while I’m flattered, I'm also not blonde." She pointed out, twirling a piece of her hair.

"That's okay, I have a thing for brunettes." Richard, smirked. 

"You did not just quote Flynn Rider? I-, no words. That was smooth though, I'll give you that. Now, I feel like I need a nickname for you." 

"Nah, you don't. Richard is fine as it is." He quickly said. 

"Okay, now get up. It's time I became a skating boss." Nina jumped to her feet skipping to where the skateboard lay. She turned to the brown-eyed boy, smiling widely, no sign of the tears that had been shed moments ago. Richard stood up to meet her, taking the board from her hand and to put it on the floor. 

"Here, give me both your hands. I'll help you keep your balance. That way you can get on without being scared of falling.” Nina followed his instructions, her hands firmly positioned on his left shoulder and right bicep as Richard held onto her waist. 

“You better not let me go or I’ll never speak to you again.” 

“What little faith you have in me. I’m not going to let you fall, trust. Place your dominant foot on the ground, so you can use it to pedal.” Nina tried to do as Richard said, tightening her grip when she felt herself go back.

“Ah, wait stop walking!” He paused to make sure that she was okay. “Alright, I’m good, let’s start again.” 

“Once you’ve pedaled enough that you think you’ve gained enough momentum, lift your foot off the ground. Make sure you’re standing with both your feet on the board right after you do, because the longer you take, the higher chance you have of losing your balance and falling off.” Richard tried his best to keep up with her as Nina began to speed up. 

“Wait, that’s too much information to throw at me at once!” Right as she stopped pedalling, Nina hesitated causing her to lose her footing. The skateboard rolled from under her. Fortunately, Richard was there to catch her in time, her feet slamming on the floor. “Phew, that was a close one.”

“Do you want to try again? You almost got it, I think you just got a little scared.” Nina shook her head.

“Yeah, I think that’s enough excitement for today. I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest. Thank you for catching me, saved from a nasty bump on the head.”

“Always.”  _ Always. I hate that just one word can make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Ugh, and that smile.  _ **_Always. I’d be open to always be there to catch you. Shit, when did I turn into such a hopeless romantic._ **

“Richard?” “Hmm” “Do you mind letting me up?”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” He watched as she braided her brown locks, only to let it unravel soon after. Nina moved to pick up the guitar, fiddling with the strings. Richard cringed at the sound that came out of the instrument. “Maybe let me tune it first, before we go any farther.” 

“Really, it sounds fine to me, but sure.” She passed him the guitar, taking a seat on the floor. Nina looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to be done. Richard sat down with his back against the stage. He began to play a slow melody, humming quietly.  _ There’s something about a boy and guitar that is so hot!  _

“What song is that?” The boy looked up at her, startled to be taken out of his thoughts.

“It’s nothing really, just something I’ve been working on. It’s not even that good, so we should probably start with learning the different parts of th-” 

“Richard, seriously, I want to hear the song. Show me, please.” He licked his lips nervously, giving in to her request.”

“Yeah, sure. . .”

_ 🎶TIME IS FLEETING,  _

_ I’LL BE LEAVING, _

_ SO MAKE IT COUNT. _

_ I’VE BEEN THINKING, _

_ I’M STILL AFRAID OF SINKING _

_ SCARED I WON’T GET OUT🎶 _

Richard paused after accidentally strumming the wrong note, stealing a look at Nina to gage her reaction. The light was hitting her brown eyes in a way that made them shine. She looked at him with so much adoration and a brilliant smile, that Richard felt his chest swell in pride.

“That’s. . . it’s beautiful. Are there more lyrics? What you played earlier had a different ending.” He nodded shortly, continuing where he had left off.

_ 🎶SO KISS ME WHILE YOU CAN _

_ BEFORE IT GETS TOO LATE. _

_ DON’T LET GO OF MY HAND _

_ IGNORE THE EXPIRATION DATE _

_ TIME IS RUNNING OUT _

_ MAKE THE LOVE SONGS LAST _

_ WHEN IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN _

_ I WISH IT HADN’T GONE SO FAST🎶 _

“And that’s all I have for now. I’ll probably go back and finish it eventually, I don’t know. It’s not like I intend anyone to hear it, so there’s no rush.” 

“If you ever want someone’s opinion when you finally complete it, I’m all ears.”  **_I’d like that._ ** _ Would it be weird for me to get closer to him? I’m just going to do it.  _ Nina crawled into the spot between his legs with her back pressed to his chest. “So how different is this to a ukulele? I don’t get why it’s so hard for me to get a hang of the guitar when I can play the uke.” Nina stuck out her tongue, as she concentrated on the way Richard moved his fingers. 

“I want to say it’s relatively the same. But I’ve also never tried to play the ukulele, so I don’t exactly know. The structure of the instruments are similar. In the sense that they both have strings and frets.” She listened intently as he went on to explain everything, enjoying the way his face lit up with every second that passed. He covered her hands with his own, guiding them along. By the end, they had gone through a few basic chords, allowing Nina to familiarize herself with the feel. Richard then demonstrated the song he had previously played, allowing Nina to mimic his actions. 

“Not to offend your skateboarding skills, but you’re a much better guitar teacher.” Richard laughed at her comment, pressing his cheek against the side of her head.

“None taken, flower. There’s a reason I don’t really ride anymore, and it’s partially because I’m not the best at it.” Nina let him take full control, playing what faintly sounded ‘I See The Light’. She closed her eyes, half singing and half whispering the lyrics. The song was cut short as many of their moments were.


	13. It hurts to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start updating again, sorry for the weird delay.

_Ricky walked up to Nini’s house, pausing on the porch to take a deep breath. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, letting it hover there for a second, only to drop it back down to his side and turn away. He had just stepped foot onto the sidewalk, when the sound of the front door opening caught his attention. Nini stood under the threshold with her arms wrapped around herself. Dressed in sweats and a hoodie that was definitely not his, she looked so small and vulnerable, and The redness of her eyes confirmed his fear that she had been crying._

_“Ri-ricky?” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Ricky waved, not daring to shorten the distance between them. “What are you doing here?” He pressed his lips together, looking everywhere but at her._

_“I don’t know. I. . . I know I shouldn’t have come. You made it really clear that you don’t want to see me, and I don’t blame you. It’s just, I started walking and I somehow ended up here. But what’s new? . . It wasn’t until I reached your house, I even realized what I was doing.” Ricky hid his hand in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. He kept his head tilted back and it was obvious to both of them that he was on the brink of tears. “Look Neens, I need you to list-”_

_“No.” The word came out clear and forceful. Her posture was much different than it had been, when she first opened the door. Tears still stained her skin, but her expression had hardened. “You’ve said and done enough. I don’t know what you intend to say now or if you plan to explain what you did. But quite frankly Richard, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear how you messed up and regret it. I don’t want to hear some heart-felt apology that will guilt me into forgiving you, only for us to end up back here in a week or a month. Because let’s be honest with each other, you started pulling away a LONG time ago. I didn’t want to see it or admit it to myself, but we've been living off borrowed time, and I’m tired of it.” He started to walk to her, not even bothering to wipe the tears that rushed down his face. As Ricky tried to reach for Nini’s hand, she swiftly retracted it out of grip._

_“Okay, I’ll go. But I really am sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was going through. I’m sorry you had to feel like I couldn’t talk to you or that I didn’t trust you. But most of all, I’m sorry that I sought someone else. It was NOT fair to you. . .or to us.” He whispered the last part. Ricky felt selfish for thinking of himself in that moment but needed to acknowledge the mess he created._

_“It’s funny, ironic even, how I was constantly beating myself over whether I had done something wrong. Contemplating what I had done to lose your trust, when it was all YOU! You and your commitment and communication issues. You, who continuously shut me out and made me doubt myself. Do you know how shitty that made me feel?” She was screaming now, causing Ricky to take a step back._

_“I fucked up, I know that. If I could go back and. . . not make the same choices, I would. But I can’t and I hate myself for it. Nini, Neens, you’re the MOST important person in my life. You’ve always been the one constant that assured me that things would get better. I’m not asking you to forgive me, because I don’t deserve it. So I guess this is our goodbye, through some weird concept of closure. I just need you to know that I meant it when I said I loved you, because I do. I still love you.” He began to make his way down the porch, his head facing the concrete in front of him._

_“Ricky?” Nina called out after him. He looked back at her with hopeful eyes “Red said he can send over your things, so he’ll be over tomorrow. You can give him whatever is mine.” Without saying another word, he walked down the street. His figure became smaller and smaller until he was out of sight. Nini dropped to the floor, her hard demeanor crumblings as she sat there sobbing._

The silence that followed was deafening. Neither of them knew what to make of what they had been shown. Despite the body heat that Richard provided, Nina felt cold. Her chest felt heavy and a wave of nausea overtook her. _What was the point of that?_ **_What he fuck did I do?! I would never cheat on someone, . . right? That’s not the kind person I am. She needs to know that._ **

“Nina.” Richard whispered into her ear but her eyes never left the screen. “Flower?” He turned her head, leaning over so their faces were directly across. 

“Hm.” She was confused, and she had every right to be. They both were. 

“That’s not us. It’s not me. . . I’m serious, Nina. I would NEVER do something like that, to you or to anyone.” 

“I know. It’s just hard to watch someone that looks like you break my heart. I hate that I’m looking at you, that I’m here in your arms, and all I can think about is that somewhere else, I’m in pain because of you.” Richard opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Nina's lips. “But you’re right, he isn’t you and you’re not him. YOU haven’t knowingly done anything to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, kissing her once more. Nina smiled at him, almost dazed.

“What are you apologizing for?” 

“I don’t know. It felt like I had to. Like I said earlier, I’ll probably apologize a thousand times more, while we’re here. I just hope we don’t have to live through too many of those kinds of scenes.” 

“DON’T SAY THAT! Everyone knows that you don’t voice thoughts like that, unless you want to jinx things.” Nina scolded.

“Oops. . . You don’t honestly believe that?” He wondered out loud.

“I can be a little superstitious okay.” Of course, neither of them knew just how right Nina was.

_Nini sat in the passenger seat of EJ’s car, unlocking and locking her phone to check if any new messages or calls had entered. She loosely held onto a bouquet of red tulips, which she loved. They had been her favorite flower ever since Nini found out the meaning behind them. But at that moment, she could care less about their beauty. EJ covered her hand with his own, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead._

_“Hey, stop that. I’m sure there’s a valid reason he had to miss the show, or else he wouldn’t have made the effort to send you those flowers.” Nini sent him a half smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes to hide the single tear that trailed down her right cheek. “Maybe something came up with his mom. Didn’t Ricky say something about her coming to visit from Chicago soon?_

_“Uh, yeah he did. You’re right, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Nini faked a small cough as she felt the knot in her throat become bigger. It wasn’t long until they arrived at the familiar house._

_“Do you want me to wait for you? I can give you a ride home, after.” EJ asked, his voice laced with mild worry. Nini shook her head and smiled one last time, as she closed the door. She waved at him through the window, signaling for him to leave._

_Nini finally turned towards the driveway, eyeing the parked, black Altima. The lights of the house were all off except for the one that illuminated the inside of Ricky’s room. She felt her shoulders relax from the knowledge that he was at least safe at home. Nini dropped her duffle bag on the doorstep, shifting the flowers in her arms, attempting to straighten them out, only for them to return to their depressed form. Sending one more text to Ricky, Nini softly knocked on the door. The shuffling of feet and quiet voices were heard from inside the house. Nini furrowed her brows, nervously rubbing her left arm with her free hand. She forced a smile as her best friend opened the door, but something was off about him. He was fidgety, glancing up at the ceiling then quickly over his shoulder._

_“Hi, Ricky. I just wanted to come thank you for the tulips. I thought you might have forgotten they were my favorite. It was such a nice gesture. Y-you truly are the bestest best friend ever!” Nini hoped he didn’t notice the over-the-top enthusiasm she freigned to conceal the crack in her speech. Ricky’s eyes widened as he stared at the red flowers in her hand._

_“The flowers. . . Oh, yeah, for sure. Uh, who handed them to you, by the way.” He stumbled over his words, like he was trying to assess the situation. Nina tilted her head, trying to get a better look of the inside of the house. It was then that she spotted a pair of yellow sandals that definitely didn’t belong to his mother._

_“BR of course. He told me that there was an emergency, which is why you weren’t able to make it. . .” She said, keeping her eyes focused behind him. “That’s the other reason I came. What kind of best friend would I be, if I didn’t make sure you were okay?” Ricky sucked on the corner of his bottom lip, unable to meet her gaze._

_“Oh. . . um, yeah something came up. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there like I promised.” They stood in silence, neither of them budging._

_“Do you mind if I come in? It’s getting kind of cold, so I was hoping to get the orange sweater I left here the other day.” Ricky looked startled by her suggestion, clearly trying to seek an out or excuse. He pulled a grey hoodie from the coat rack, practically shoving it towards the brown-eyed girl._

_“Here! Why don’t you take this one? That way you. . . that way you’ll always have one for when you come over.” He said frantically, once again pushing the sweater into her hands._

_“Ricky, are you feeling okay? You seem rather jump-” She was cut off by the pounding of quicken steps rushing down the stairs. Not a second later, a tall dark-haired girl appeared at the base, only a few feet behind Ricky._

_“Buttercup, what’s taking so long? I thought you said it- Oh, Nini! Hi, long time no see. How are you? Babe, move so I can greet her properly.” Ricky reluctantly moved aside to let the girl wrap Nini in an embrace._

_“Hazel, what are you doing here?” Hazel pulled away with a fake smile that everyone could see past._

_“Ricky, babe! You didn’t tell her? Ugh, boys am I right? We got back together yesterday, so we decided to have a date night in.” Ricky stared at Nini, but the girl was looking elsewhere. Her eyes started to redden, and Hazel’s sweet smile became a smug smirk._

_“No, he didn’t, but I was busy preparing for my show today, so I’m sure he forgot.” Ricky placed a hand on Hazel’s back, causing her to face him._

_“Haze, why don’t you go on up? I’ll meet you there in a bit. I’m just going to walk Nini halfway.” Hazel let out a small huff, before doing as Ricky said. He closed the door behind him to go out, but Nini was already way ahead of him. “Nini, please. Don’t be like that. I’m sorry about tonight. I know how important it was for you, but there’ll be other talent shows. Heck, I’m always there when you perform at the coffee shop every Sunday.” Nini turned around, her hair whipping in the air._

_“Ricky, I’m not mad you missed my show. Was I sad to see that the seat I reserved for you was empty? Hell, yeah, but I understood. That was until I found out that you blew me off for the green-eyed witch that broke your heart, not once but TWICE!” Ricky’s face was a mixture of shock and anger._

_“That’s NOT fair and don’t call her that.”_

_“Oh, right, because it’s only an acceptable name for when she dumps you. Sorry, my apologies!” Nini said, animatedly waving her hands around, sarcasm dripping from her words like venom. “And by the way, tonight WAS important! I had something special planned for you, you asshole, but you didn’t even bother to show up.”_

_“We could just reschedule. Nini, please. You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” His statement only served to fuel Nini instead of calming her down._

_“NOTHING? I WROTE YOU A FUCKEN SONG RICKY!” She finally bursted, letting out all the emotion she tried to contain._

_“What?” He replied, dumbfounded._

_“The song I prepared for the show. . . It was about you. I had this stupid elaborate plan, where I was going to tell you how much I like you after the show. But you weren’t there. No. You were here making out with a girl who wasn’t me, making out with the girl who has continuously made my life a living hell. You can imagine how much of an idiot I feel like right now. Standing in your front yard, crying my eyes out, while you give me a pitiful look.”_

_“Nini, it’s not like that. I didn’t know. . .” Ricky started to explain, to no avail._

_“OF COURSE YOU DIDN’T.” She reiterated, exasperated by the boy’s cluelessness. “Because you’ll never see me as anything more than the girl you go to when things go south. I’m done Ricky. . . So when Hazel breaks your heart again, because let’s face it, it’s only a matter of time before she does. Don’t seek me out. I’m done, I give up. . . I can’t keep trailing behind to pick you up when you're in pieces and comforting you, in hopes that you’ll realize that I’ve been standing here the whole time. Not at the expense of chipping away at myself to make YOU feel whole, because that’s it, Ricky. I’m all out pieces and I’m so fucken broken that at this point I don’t even know who I am anymore. Don’t call me, don’t text, heck you might as well forget about me. I’m sure that’ll be easy enough. It seems like you’ve already had a head start. Oh, and here are your stupid tulips, so much for ‘everlasting love’, huh.” Nini chucked the bouquet at him, enjoying the way he winced as it made impact with his chest. She walked away from Ricky, forcing herself not to look back at him one last time._

_“Nini, Neens. . . STAR, PLEASE COME BACK!” Ricky screamed after her, kneeling down to pick up the broken flowers, but Nini was gone. She broke out into a sprint, getting as far away from him and fast as possible._


	14. You're selfishness is to blame

Nina smacked Richard on the chest, causing him to pull away from her.

“Hey! What was that for?” She focused her sadness into annoyance as to not let on the emotional pain she felt in that moment. There was something about the theme of invisibility and not being enough that hit too close to home for her liking. _Whelp, at least I know I’m not the only version of myself that was a complete loser over a boy. Now that I think about it, that’s not at all comforting._

“You jinxed it, you dummy!” Richard shrugged his shoulders, having a moment of internal realization. **_No, that’s not it, unless I did jinx things. . . I need to just stop talking as a whole, because I only seem to make things worse. Nah, I’m sure it’s nothing_ **

“I didn’t do it on purpose and I’m still not completely con-” Nina quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. _I know this probably has nothing to do with this, but I’m paranoid about everything and am not letting this get any worse._

“Let’s, maybe, not talk about this anymore. I’d prefer to not have to sit through another situation in which you break my heart.” Richard’s face softened, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. **_Why am I such an oblivious jackass? This is not the type of continuity I was looking for._ **

“You’re right, as per usual. Do you want to give the guitar another g-” **_Oh you have to be effing KIDDING ME! Why are they coming so fast, now? I’M TRYING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND HERE, PLEASE!_ **

_Ricky was alone in his small apartment, his dining table covered with pages and textbooks. He had been studying for his final exams for the past three hours, that at this point, he could barely keep his eyes open. His posture was slouched, and Ricky had to continuously force himself to sit up straight, rolling his neck to release some tension. Checking the time, 2:48am, he rubbed both of his temples, letting out an exhausted sigh. Suddenly, loud and fast knocks were heard from the other side of his door. He checked his phone once more, but there were no messages. Cautiously, he walked up to the door, looking through the peephole. It was like he had a surge of new-found energy, as he opened the door._

_“Neens, why are you here so late? Not that I’m complaining, of course.” The girl jumped into his arms, causing him to stumble back from the weight. “Well, someone’s excited! Wait, babe. Did you walk here? That’s so dangerous1” Nini moved her head to peck him on the lips, before he let her down._

_“Uh, yeah, but that’s beside the point. Now hurry up and let me in. EEEEEEEE! You’re NOT going to believe the amazing news I got. I was going to wait until tomorrow to open the email, but I couldn’t stop myself. I ran over here as soon as possible, because you’re the first person I wanted to tell.” Nini dragged Ricky to the living room, bouncing up and down excitedly. Ricky took a seat on the couch, smiling up at her with adoration._

_“Okay, I’m ready. What is so important that you had to walk all the way here at almost 3 in the morning?” He asked. The girl let out another shriek, before she dropped herself on the empty spot next to him. She turned towards him, holding both his hands with their knees touching._

_“You remember that Master’s program I was looking into last year?” Ricky scrunched his face, trying to recall what she was talking about._

_“The Public Health one for NYU?” Nini shook her head, pressing her mouth shut to stop smiling._

_“No, well, yes. I also heard back from that one, like a week ago, but it’s not what has me so excited. Actually, I don’t think I ever told you, because quite honestly I didn’t think I’d even get in. This past cycle, apart from NYU. . . I, uh. . . I also applied to UCLA, AND I GOT IN! I GOT IN, I GOT IN! I can’t even breathe because of how happy I am about this!” Nini exclaimed. Ricky stood up to spin her and dance her around the coffee table, both of them giggling. He brought her close, kissing Nini deeply, both of them smiling into the kiss._

_“UCLA, U C L A. That’s INSANE, Neens. Nobody deserves this more than you do! You’ve worked your ass off everyday to get to this and it finally paid off!” Ricky hugged her tightly, kissing her once more._

_“I know, I’m still in shock. I’ve always wanted to live in California and I finally have the chance to experience it.” Ricky took in what she had said, the smile falling from his face._

_“California?” Nini nodded dreamly, not yet picking up on the change in Ricky’s mood._

_“Mhm, California! You and me in a cute apartment in Westwood. Actually, scratch that it probably won’t be all that cute, since we’re both broke, but it’ll be ours. We can spend our weekends at the beach and go to that farmer’s market Seb and Carlos always talk about.”_

_“Nini.” “Oh, and the weather is going to be such a nice change!” “Nini!”_

_“Yes.” She responded, confused. “Hey. . . Is something the matter?”_

_“Babe, I can’t go to California.” Nini took a step back, putting some distance between them._

_“What? Why? I thought you said you were happy for me.”_

_“I am so incredibly happy, but I can’t just leave my life here and move across the country. . . I also heard back regarding my future. I’ll be returning to NYU in the fall. I hadn’t told you anything because I was waiting for you to say something, so that we could celebrate together. I thought. . . I thought this was what we wanted, what we had unconsciously agreed upon. A life together in New York.” Ricky felt all the night’s fatigue return to his body, and everything was overwhelming._

_“It was, but that was before I got the opportunity of a lifetime, and I thought you’d be supportive of it.” She said with a bitter tone. Ricky looked at her, shocked at what she had insisted._

_“Nini, I’m not telling you to not go. I would NEVER ask that of you, it’s just. . . this came out of nowhere for me, you have to understand that. But you also need to look at this from my perspective. My future is here. Apart from you, there’s nothing for me in California. Even if I did go, what happens then? I’d have to reapply for schools, retake some exams, and wait a whole other year before I even find out if it was worth it. I love you, so much. You are my everything, but we might have to do this next chapter apart.” Nini moved to sit by the dining table, blinking away tears._

_“So that’s it. You’re not even going to think about it. We’ve never been apart for that long Rick and definitely not with so much distance separating us. Who’s to say this won’t ruin us?” Ricky furrowed his brow in disbelief._

_“What are you talking about? We’ll talk everyday, facetime, text. As long as we communicate, it won’t be that bad. Plus, there’s breaks, so we can visit each other, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” Ricky tried his best to calm her worries, but it wasn’t what Nini wanted to hear._

_“I don’t think I can do that.” Nini whispered, helplessly. Ricky felt like he had been hit by a truck._

_“You don’t mean that. . . Nini, we’ve been through so much. I’m not just going to let go of it like nothing.” She wouldn’t even look directly at him and soon the tears had started._

_“I’m sorry, but. . . I can’t go and pursue this, while you’re here. I can’t have the weight of constantly wondering what you’re up to and wishing you were with me. I love you too Ricky, more than my own life and that’s why I know the long distance won’t work. I’d rather walk out now than let it eat away at us, to the point where you become someone I hate. Someone I actively try to avoid because of all the resentment that will build up and linger.” Ricky tried desperately to hold her, but she wouldn’t let him. This wasn’t what either of them wanted, he clearly didn’t._

_“Don’t do that. . .Don’t pretend you’re doing us a favor, when you’re the one that’s ruining us. Fuck, Nini. You still have months, MONTHS, left in New York and you are choosing to break up with me now. It couldn’t have waited until tomorrow. I haven’t even slept in the past 20 hours and, you want to do this NOW! You know what? You want to walk out on me, on us? Go ahead, go and throw away decades of friendship and the years we put into this relationship. At this point, it doesn’t even matter what I have to say. You won’t listen to me, because you’re selfish. But most of all, you don’t want to put in the effort to make us work.” He walked to the door, opening it for her to leave. She silently followed, stopping once she was outside to turn to him._

_“I’m sorry, Ricky. I truly am. I hope that after everything, we’ll be able to find our way back to each other.” Nini cupped his cheek, wiping his tears with her thumb, but Ricky wasn’t having it. He moved his hand away, with evident disgust._

_“As much as I wish that were true. . . I don’t see it happening. Not when it physically burns me to look at you and see the face of another person that gave up on me. I’ve had enough that in my life as it is, so welcome to the long list.” He slammed the door, ignoring her protests. Ricky slid against the door, letting himself fully collapse in his empty home, alone and confused._

There was something about the last line that alternative-Ricky had said that Richard just couldn’t shake off, “another person that gave up on me.” **_Nice to know that my mom is an overall sucky person, that checks out._ ** Richard was aware of his personal issues. It was hard for him to get close to people, open up to them. He blamed his mother for that. He glanced down at Nina, who was trying hard to avoid looking at him. **_Is this moving too fast, am I being too rash? I don’t think I can handle you leaving me after all this, but I also don’t have the self-control to distance myself._ ** He distracted himself by playing with Nina’s hair, enjoying the way she seemed to naturally lean into his touch. 

“Since you made the effort to comfort me, I’m going to do the same.” Nina said into his chest. 

“What?” Richard asked. She turned around, joining their foreheads together. 

“Like you told me, I’m reminding you that they are NOT us. This. . .um, this is going to sound SO desperate and, probably also pathetic, but I’ve waited too long for you. . . to leave you anytime soon.” She closed her eyes, trying her best to convey the love she felt over him. There were times that words didn’t suffice, and this was one of them. He tightened his hold on her, linking his fingers together on her back. _Is it too much to ask for this moment to last a little longer. C is clearly fucking with us and I am not here for that kind of bs._

_Ricky sat outside by the pool, splashing his feet in the cool water. Loud music poured out from inside the house, where teenagers were busy getting drunk off their minds. He didn’t seem to mind, preferring the peace that came with being alone. Ricky stared up at the night sky, admiring the unusually clear night. It wasn’t often you could see the stars so clearly, but the lack of the moon made them shine all the brighter. He was lost in his thoughts and by the looks of it, there was something that bothered him. Something that was responsible for the slouch in his posture and way he aggressively clutched his hands into fists. He was so focused on the water, Ricky missed the sound of someone approaching him until they sat down next to him. He turned his head to see the brown-haired girl that occupied his mind._

_“Why are you here, instead of in there, ‘living it up’ or whatever?” Nini asked, crossing her arms over her knees. Ricky once again looked away, moving to leave. “Don’t go, please.”_

_“Why? I thought you hated me, that’s what you said.” Sighing to himself, he continued reluctantly. “Nini, don’t take this the wrong way, but I came outside to get away from you.” Ricky let the bitterness drip from his voice, causing the girl to flinch._

_“I didn’t mean it, Richard. I was mad at you, and I know I have no right to be, but I was jealous. So no, I don’t hate you. If anything, I hate that no matter what you do, I can’t find it in myself to hate you.” He stayed silent, nibbling on his bottom lip._

_“You were jealous?” Ricky asked, meekly. Nini let out a humorless laugh, her cheeking now a pale pink under the moonlight._

_“That’s what you got from what I said, seriously? Of course I was jealous, Ricky. How do you think it makes me feel to have you constantly lead me on, and make me feel like I’m special? Only to have you disappoint me in the end, when you make it obvious that I’m not the one you want.” He timidly grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers together._

_“It’s not like that. I wish I could give you everything you deserve, but I’m not enough for you. I've come to terms with the fact that I’ll never be.” He whispered. Nini’s face changed to one of anger and bewilderment._

_“Shouldn’t I have a say in whether you are enough or not? Rick, if you’re going to sit here and make stupid excuses for why you continuously blow me off for any other girl in the room, I can just go.” Ricky squeezed her hand, signaling for her to stay. “I want to be with you, but I’m tired of feeling like shit. You say that you’re not enough, well that’s EXACTLY how you make me feel. Like I’m so disposable that you can’t bother to call or text me unless you’re drunk or high.”_

_“I’m not going to deny that. You’re right, that’s shitty of me, I know. But I don’t do it because I think you're forgettable. Fuck, Nini, you’re the most incredible girl I’ve ever met. I only call you when I’m drunk. . . because that’s the only time I feel confident enough to be around you, to talk you, without feeling like I’m going to fuck up. I guess that’s why they call it ‘liquid courage,’ huh. I want to be with you so bad, please believe me. And maybe in the far future, I’ll be able to work through my messed up life and self-esteem issues to be the man you. . . the man you deserve.” He stated, mostly to himself, letting the last bit of the alcohol in his system take control._

_“Why can’t we work through it together? I can be there for you. I want to be there for you, Rick, so let me. We can do this, but only if you are willing to LET ME IN. I’m tired of this constant back-and-forth, when you’re all I want. As much as I want to say that I’ll wait for you, I’d be lying to both of us. So this is it, Ricky. This is the moment you get to decide where we go from here. I’m asking you to choose me. To choose a future that includes me, because after today. . .” She lifted her head from his shoulder, meeting his gaze. “After tonight, I don’t think there’s a chance of there ever being an us. I know you think you’re broken or something, but I’m asking you to forget all the what-ifs and choose us.” Ricky placed his hand on the side of her head, his cold fingers on the nape of her neck making her shiver. The kiss was deep and passionate, but not in the way that either of them wanted it to be. It wasn’t a kiss of rejoice and happiness, but a silent goodbye._

_“I’m really sorry, Neens, but I can’t bring you down with me. I wish things were different, and I wish I was different. I’m in love with you and a part of me knows that you’re the love of life, which makes this hurt so much more.” Nini stood up, kissing his hand one last time. She looked down at him, teary-eyed._

_“And I wish you wouldn’t have told me that. Because knowing that my love is not one-sided. . . it leaves this ugly sense of hope that feels like a poison running through my veins, spreading uncontrollably, when the only antidote for it is you. . . Goodbye, Ricky. Maybe one day you’ll find a way to see the amazing person I know you are.” She walked back inside, grabbing a beer to drown out her thoughts._


	15. Take a deep breath

“Alright I am DONE with this, DONE!” Richard stared at the small girl in shock, not understanding what she was doing until it had already been done. Nina grabbed an unpeeled orange and threw it directly at the screen. The fruit caused a small thud then bounced back into the stage. She looked around, before doing the same with a kiwi. This time, it splattered on impact, the juice dripping down the screen. “Yes!” She cheered, moving to repeat the process but was stopped by Richard grabbing hold of her wrist. He openly chuckled at her behavior, making her pout in response.

“Flower, what are you doing?” Nina wiggled kiwi in his face, miming a slow-motion throw.

“I’m releasing my anger. Don’t you think this is the better option than me walking to the other-side of the room and giving you the silent treatment. Because let me tell you this, I might not look like the type of person, but I have the tendency to hold grudges. No joke, it’s bad. I’m pretty sure if I was a Percy Jackson character, I’d be a child of Hades because of how bad I do.” Nina noticed how confused he was at her reference and let out a dramatic gasp. “Please say you’re pretending to not get what I just said?” Richard’s eyes shifted briefly to the side, as he pressed his lips together.

“Uh. . . How much would you hate me if I said I don’t? I’ve only ever watched the first move and I thought the main character was a son of Poseidon?” He asked, recalling the little information he knew of the film.

“The movie? No, no, no. We do not speak of that treachery in this household. I’m talking about the books, Richard, THE BOOKS! Yes, you’re right about the protagonist, but that’s not who I’m referring to. My favorite character, Nico di Angelo, is a son of Hades. He doesn’t appear in the movie, because he isn’t introduced until the third book!” Richard was more confused than ever, which further annoyed Nina. She knew this was childish, but apart from theater, Percy Jackson was something she was extremely passionate about.

“Wait, there’s books?” The boy asked like he thought she was pulling a joke on him. Nina threw her hands up, placing them on her head as she stared at him in disbelief.

“Of course there are books, that’s what the movie is adapted from. Richard, how could you not know about the books? I made Gi read all of them back in like 7th grade. Okay, you’re reading them and that’s final. When we get back to the real world, I’m lending you my whole collection and that includes the second series, too.” Her voice echoed, but Richard couldn’t stop smiling at how sassy she was.

“Okay, fine. Better yet, we can have a book club, which will primarily consist of you reading to me in exchange of, I don’t know, cuddles.” Richard smirk deepend as Nina raised her eyebrow at his suggestion.

“Are you really that lazy Bowen?” 

“Nah, I just have this 4-year long streak of not reading an actual book, that I don’t plan to break it anytime soon.” He said, very matter-of-factly. To say Richard was proud of his accomplishment was an understatement. He knew it was silly and partially irresponsible, but there was just something satisfying about getting away with not doing an important task. Some people resort to violence and vandalism for rebelling, Richard refused to read.

“You’re kidding.” “Nope.” “Four years?” “Yup”

“Then how in the world are you passing AP Lit, if you haven’t done any of the assigned readings.” The boy shrugged innocently, not completely sure about it himself.

“I honestly don’t know. I shmoop and sparknotes EVERYTHING. Not to mention Johnson basically summarizes them in class. I was tempted to start reading Grendel, but I have a reputation to uphold.” Nina didn’t know whether to laugh or scoff at him at that moment. 

“Yeah, book club is totally a go. As a bookworm, I can’t associate myself with you, if you don’t appreciate books.

“Hey, that’s rude!” Richard glanced at the screen, picking the fruit that Nina hand put down. She instantly smiled the moment he did, happy to have a companion in her acts.

“Joining the cause I see.” Nina beamed at him, proud to have successfully convinced him. The boy shrugged, gesturing ahead of them.

“I wasn’t going to, because I was thinking about the smell of rotting fruit but apparently the magical theatre is self cleaning.” 

“Wait, what?” Nina questioned, turning her head to see the now spotless white panel. “Ugh, I really hate this place sometimes. How am I supposed to anger the cosmos if it just disappears? And were you really worried about rotten food, seriously?” 

“Well yeah, we live here for the foreseeable time being, I don’t want to put up with that kind of stuff. Also, I’m allergic to kiwis, so we might as well make use of them” He launched the brown fruit, not taking his eyes off of Nina. She giggled, chucking two more. She was about to throw a whole apple when the screen lit up. Nina contemplated dropping said apple, but then decided against it.

“Oh, fuck it!” She threw it, like it was a baseball. It hit the large image of Richard’s face, rebounding so hard, she had to duck out of the way. “Oops.” 

“Wow, did you really have to hit me? Like I said before, so rude!”

“Hey, it was an accident. Your face wasn’t there when I started! Anyways, let’s head up. I’m tired of straining my neck from down here.” Richard focused on the spread out picnic, there was still so much food they hadn’t even touched.

“Should we maybe pick this up a bit?” Nina stopped momentarily to look back.

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be gone by the time we come back to sleep.” Richard seemed to accept that answer, grabbing a banana for snack purposes and jogging a bit to catch up to her. 

_ 🎶I CAN’T HELP DREAMING OF YOU _

_ GUESS I’M SAYING I DON’T NOT LOVE YOU🎶 _

_ “I do Ricky, I love you.” Nini looked at Ricky with hopeful eyes. A soft smile on her face, as she awaited his reaction. _

_ “Oh.” Ricky stared back at her in shock at Nini’s confession. Her smile fell, taken aback by the lack of enthusiasm in Ricky’s tone and the short two letter word that was not what she expected. She let out a strained laugh, putting some distance between them. _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “Yeah, it’s. . . just a really big thing to post online.” Nini’s eyes began to water, but she forced a weak smile back on her face.  _

_ “I’ve been thinking and um, you’re just going to be out of town for like a month. And you’ll probably have no reception in the woods, maybe we should just chill, for a minute. . . and take a temporary pause?” Ricky moved off the bed to awkwardly stand in front of Nini, unable to look directly at her. _

_ “Uh, yeah, a pause. Yeah, you know?. . . I totally get that.” Her words strained as her voice broke midway. _

_ “I’ll text you.” Nini watched as Ricky left the room, trying to process what had just happened. Shaking her head, she tried to collect her thoughts and feelings but it was all too much.  _

The screen began to fast forward at almost a 4 times speed, and Richard and Nina were barely able to make out a few images. There were some Nini laughing at camp, Ricky skating with Red and hanging out with people they barely recognized. In the heat of the moment, Richard thought he might have seen EJ and Nina together, which was not a sight he wanted to experience. The scenes began to slow down, showing Ricky and Nini arguing in front of some lockers with Kourtney and Red. 

“This has never happened, right? There’s never been so much focus on an alternate life.” Richard asked, his eyes widening when he saw Nini kiss EJ in the cafeteria. “Ew, please don’t ever kiss EJ. Better yet, never talk to him, because I do not need to compete with him.” Nina laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, that was the first thing I noticed. This is the first time that we’re shown not even being together in the same space. And don’t worry, I can assure you that EJ is not my type. I prefer curly-haired boys that secretly play guitar and are allergic to kiwis.” Nina bit her lip, tucking a strand of her hair back.

“Great, then we’re a perfect match, flower!” The flashes once again slowed down as Ricky ran into the auditorium and Nini took the stage to begin what appeared to be an audition. They watched as Ricky took his phone to shine the light on her as she sang. Nina smiled at the action, that Ricky looked at Nini the way Richard did at her. It was a nice change from the heartbreak they had seen, only minutes ago. Her smile expanded as she saw the boy sing, the expressions on Nini’s face were not ideal, but they softened as the scene progressed. Finally, the flashes stopped.

_ “Well, that happened.” Ricky said, walking from the auditorium into the hallway with Big Red. _

_ “I thought it was good.” The boy replied in support. _

_ “Hey!” Nini’s voice came from behind, causing both boys to stop. “What are you doing here?” Ricky glanced at Red, confused by her question. _

_ “I’m auditioning.” He answered, as if it was an obvious thing, but Nini wasn’t buying it. _

_ “You hate musicals.” Nini countered, clearly upset by his presence. _

_ “That’s a little harsh.” _

_ “We got kicked out of the greatest showman because you kept yelling ‘that’s not realistic’ at the screen.” She spat back, knowing the real intentions behind his audition. _

_ “That was the old me. The new me thinks. . . musicals are awesome?”  _

_ “Hm, okay. Well let me tell you about the old me. The old me had her heart broken. Okay, and then she went away, and she FOUND herself and you don’t get to show up now, just to try and c-confuse things.” Nini tried to keep herself together, but it was hard as the memory of that night came flooding back. The pain was evident in her face, and she wasn’t trying to hide it anymore.  _

Richard stood up, pulling Nina to face him. His gaze was intense and Nina was puzzled by the sudden action. Silence enveloped them, daring for one of them to speak, but Nina knew it was his turn to.

“I’m really bad at talking about my emotions. I think we’ve seen that across different occasions, but I want you to know that I’m not scared anymore okay. I like you, Neens. A lot, so I’m going to work on my communication. I feel like that’s the major issue here, Richard Bowen has a tendency to run away from feelings and it checks out to be honest. I want to come out of this a better person, one you won’t shut you out like I do Red and Gina. I guess that’s the good thing about experiencing all of this; the forced self-reflection, which I would never have obtained on my own.” With a smile, Nina nuzzled her nose against his cheek, kissing him sweetly on the lips. The kiss was light and their lips barely grazed, but it was enough for him to get the message.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Richard. But I do enjoy hearing you say how much you like me.” She said smugly, her eyes shining.  _ A win for 12 year old Nina!  _

“So, flower, how many more dates until we can properly make out? It’s for science” 

“Science, Richard? Is that seriously what you’re thinking about right now?”  _ If so, then sir we are on the same wavelength!  _ He pressed a closed mouth kiss on her neck, chuckling as the girl began to squirm under her touch. 

“Yes, yes I am. I’m trying to test that theory I mentioned earlier, don’t you want me to live forever?” She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, giving him a small wink as she got up. “Wait, that was supposed to make you kiss me not leave.” 

“What can I say? There’s only so much cringe I can handle before I combust.” It was crazy to Nina how comfortable she had become with Richard in such a short time. As cheesy as it sounded, It felt like they had always known each other, meant to be.

“What’s with you bullying me lately? I don’t think I want a girlfriend anymore, if this is how you plan to treat me.” It wasn’t until the words had been spoken that Richard realized what he had said.  **_Did I just tell her I wanted her to be my girlfriend?_ ** _ Girlfriend, he really said girlfriend!  _ “Uh, in the future, of course, and only if-if you want to. I can be a lot, sometimes.” Nina turned away to hide the twitch of her mouth, walking towards the far end of the theatre they had yet to venture off to. 

“Well are you coming or what? The last thing I want is a lazy boyfriend, Bowen.” He quickly scrambled out of his seat, taking her hand. “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Not to judge, Neens but how can you think about food when we’ve just eaten?” That earned him a smack on head as Nina rolled her eyes.

“No, dummy. I’m talking about how you prefer to hold hands, pancakes or waffles.” She moved her hand to show the two different positions.  **_Why are you so cute?!_ **

“Waffles, definitely waffles.” He said, interlacing their fingers. “Locking pinky promises, now pancakes or waffles. Are these things only cool kids know about? Have I been in the outs this whole time?”

“That’s what you get for being so boring.” 

“Okay, now you’re just teasing me for the fuck of it. You are lucky you’re cute Miss Salazar-Roberts, or else I would not stand for this kind of slander.” 

“Mr. Bowen, do you even know what slander means?” Richard couldn’t see her face as she stared over the balcony, but he knew exactly what face she was making, and he was right. 

“Not really, but I know it has something to do with insulting one’s character or lies. I don’t know, I heard it on Law & Order once. Don’t tell anyone I just said that though. It’s my guilty pleasure.” Nina pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key.  **_It’s way too soon to say this, but I can see myself marrying this girl._ ** They walked in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Soft instrumental music began to play, but the panel remained white. Richard surprised Nina by twirling her swiftly, wincing a little when she crashed into him harder than he expected. “Ow, I didn’t think that one through enough. My romantic gestures have not been working out the way I want them to.” Nina leaned her head against his chest, allowing him to sway her. 

“I think they’ve been just fine. I had a meltdown earlier, so I take full responsibility for messing that one up.” Closing her eyes, she could feel the way his body shook as he laughed. “What’s your favorite memory?”

“Hm. . . Oh, I know. My first baseball game, when I was six. Growing up, I was always more of momma’s boy, but that day it was just me and my dad. He used to work really odd hours before, so I hardly saw him. When I was at school, he was home, and when I got back, he’d already be gone. But that day, he had taken the day off to spend it with me, not to mention my parents let me skip school so that was fun. We made a stop for ice cream at that old parlor on Wayland, and he even let me get two scoops of Rocky Road.” 

“Wow, TWO scoops! You were living the life.” Nina giggled, imagining how excited Richard must have been that day.

“You tease, but I really was. Anyways, I don’t even like baseball, and I don’t remember anything about the actual game. It was just nice to spend time with him for a change, get that real father-son experience. It’s different now, and I’m happy about it.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, ever since my mom left, he’s changed. He’s been putting a lot more effort into our relationship, and I’m glad because of it. Sure the circumstances sucked, but I’ve come to terms with it. What about you, what is your favorite memory?” Nina lifted her head up, meeting his gaze.

“I’m not entirely sure.” She said, laying her head back down.

“You’re telling me that you are the one asking all the deep questions and you don’t have an answer ready. Come on, flower. I expected more from you.” The movement of his mouth against the top of her head made her giggle from the odd but pleasant feeling.

“Wait, I have one. When I was 10, my moms and Lola took me to the San Diego Zoo. It was great!”

“That’s it, that’s all you’re going to give me? Why was it so special?”

“Alright, fine. It was the first time I had ever seen a real-life giraffe; they’re my favorite animal. That’s actually the reason my Lola gave me Mr. Cuddles. I just remember being so happy that day, and it was the first time I had ever been outside of Utah. I remember they tried to replace my lost toy, but I didn’t let them. It was nice to be out with my family.”

“You’re really close to your moms, I gather.” Some would think that Richard would be jealous of Nina, but he wasn’t. He liked that her family was so tight knit, she deserved to be happy.

“Yeah, I am. They’ve supported me in everything I do.” The music stopped, but they kept dancing, their feet moving around at a slow beat. It wasn’t until the lights dimmed that they snapped out of their worlds, both thinking of the other. Nina closed her eyes, as Richard laid his forehead on hers. “I don’t want to watch. Can’t we just go hide in the bathroom until it’s over? I’m happy like this, being with you, and I’m tired of seeing things I don’t ever want to experience.” Richard frowned down at the girl, completely agreeing with her. He was over all this pointless pain and feeling like a shitty person over things he never has or will do.  “I wish we could, flower. But for all we know, a TV will just appear in there forcing us to watch. Neither of us want this, but I don’t think we have a choice. We just have to hold each other as a reminder that things are different for us.” His cheeks began to heat up the instant the words left his mouth.  **_Ew, I need to stop saying such cliché things, there is honesty in them, though._ ** Nina smiled, giving him an eskimo kiss with a quiet giggle. He led the way to the nearest row of seats, pulling her down onto his lap.  _ Fuck the videos, I’m not going to let them ruin my mood. I’m happy and. . .I’m in love. _ Nina's smile got bigger, showing her teeth.


	16. Never Be Her

_ “Have you decided who you’re taking to prom yet?” EJ asked, coming from behind Ricky and throwing his arm over the other’s shoulder. Ricky jumped at the contact, turning his head to face his friend. He bit his lip nervously, sliding from under EJ’s hold. Big Red stood silently next to both of them, typing away at his phone, barely acknowledging the third boy’s arrival. _

_ “Um. . .I don’t know, yet. I just need some more time.” It was clear that the boy was facing an important decision. One which he did not know the right answer to. EJ raised his eyebrow, paying close attention to Ricky’s body language. At this, Red finally looked up, sliding his phone into his back pocket. _

_ “I don’t know what’s the problem here. You like Gina; she likes you. This is the perfect time for you to make your move, yet you’re acting like it’s some hard choice. Sometimes I don’t understand what’s going on in your head man. Anyways, catch y’all later. If things go as planned, this guy might be taking Kourtney to the dance!” EJ stated, as he walked back, barely missing Nini by an inch. “Sorry, Neens!” The girl simply smiled, glancing over at Ricky, before quickly walking in the opposite direction. Red’s eyes shifted between Ricky and Nini, analyzing their awkward interaction. _

_ “What was that?” Big Red asked. Ricky kept his eyes fixed on his locker, taking more than the required time to put in his code. Red, waited for the boy to respond, knowing he was trying to ignore the topic. “I’m serious Rick, what’s up? I have never seen Nini openly avoid you like that. You two are practically attached at the hip. And what was the whole deal with not being sure about Gina and Prom?” Ricky looked down, sighed deeply as he turned around, leaning his head against the cool metal. _

_ “Something happened yesterday. More like, I did something yesterday that I shouldn't have and I regret it. It was something really bad and selfish.” He closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. “I went over to Nini’s like I always do on a Tuesday and I. . .God I hate myself. I shouldn’t have done it; I don’t even know why I did. I just got so caught up in the moment, and she looked so pretty.” _

_ “Damn, Ricky. What did you do?” Red expression turned to one of disappointment, as Ricky turned his head towards the redhead.  _

_ “I-I might have kissed Nini. I know it was wrong, because I don’t like her like that. She’s my best friend and the most important person in my life. Heck she’s been the only constant I’ve known and. . . and I think I ruined our friendship. I don’t want to lead her on, mostly when I’m still trying to understand my feelings for Gina. The worst part is that it wasn’t just one kiss. It was more like 5 long ones.” Big Red shook his head, taking in what the curly-haired boy had said. He didn’t know how to react, but soon chose anger. _

_ “Ricky, what the actual fuck! What did she say? Please tell me you at least talked about it or something. You’ve been going on about Gina for the past month dude and then you go and kiss another girl. And not just ANY girl, your best friend! Neither of them deserve that, so you better get your shit together and figure out what you want.” _

_ “Gina, Gina, I like Gina. At least, I think I do. What I do know is that I don’t like Nini as anything more than a friend. We didn’t talk about it after it happened. I kind of ran out of the room so fast that I forgot my math textbook at her house. I know I should talk to her about it, but I don’t know how to bring it up, so. . . I’ve just been ignoring her.” Ricky cringed as he said the last part, aware of how bad it sounded out loud. _

_ “Wow, dude. Don’t take this the wrong way but you’re a douchebag. As your friend, I’m allowed to call you out on your bs, and you can’t get mad at me for it. I’m going to go or else I’ll be late for my robotics meeting.” Ricky weakly waved at Red, grabbing his bag from his lock and slamming it shut. He was about to leave, when he felt a hand on his arm. The boy looked over at the person, to see Gina staring at him with a loving smile. _

_ “Hi, Ricky.” Her voice was shy, making Ricky involuntarily smile. His eyes softened and his shoulders visibly relaxed at the sight of her. _

_ “Hey, Gi.” She slowly dropped her hand, her touch lingering slightly. She shifted her eyes downward, fluttering her eyelashes twice. _

_ “EJ said something about you looking for me, apparently there was something you wanted to ask.” Gina looked at him expectantly, fighting a smile. _

_ “Uh, yeah. . . Shit, um. I didn’t want to do it like this, but I kind of also don’t want to do something big only for you to say no.”  _

_ “Well, what is it?” By now, her smile was very evident, as she bit down on her bottom lip. _

_ “Genevieve Porter, would you like to go to prom with me? I know this isn’t ideal, but I promise to do something nice and ask you again in a few days. I just wanted to know if you’re interested.” The dark-haired shyly nodded. _

_ “I’d love to go with you, Rick.” He reached out to squeeze her hand. Gina leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, both of them smiling. As Ricky pulled back, he noticed a figure in his peripheral vision. He took a step back to get a better view, only to see Nini staring at them with her books clutched close to her chest. Despite their distance, he could see the hurt on her face and the tears in her eyes. Ricky tried to move towards her but was held back by Gina's grip. He watched as Nina ran out the double doors, leaving him with a heavy feeling in his chest. “Ricky, are you okay?” Gina asked, placing a hand on his cheek. _

_ “No, I don’t think I am.” He wrapped his arms around the girl, closing his eyes. _

Nina felt ridiculous. That like the flip of her switch, all her insecurities could come pouring back, so fast that they were almost suffocating. Richard’s arms which had previously provided her with a sense of comfort, now felt like a prison she couldn’t escape. It was easier to detach herself, when there were clear distinctions between the life she lived and the ones they were shown. But this one was different, it mirrored hers and highlighted the biggest obstacle of Nina having a real relationship with Richard, and that was Gina. 

Gina, her best friend and who was just as in love with Richard as she was. But most of all, Gina, whom Nina knew she couldn’t compete with, and the scene had proven that to her.  _ I should’ve known he’d choose her. It was naive of me to think he wouldn’t. She is kind, beautiful, smart, and. . . I’ll always be me, never enough. What am I even doing right now? What kind of friend am I to take advantage of our situation to influence his feelings? They aren’t real, not the way I want them to be. He says he likes me, but how can I believe him? No, stop Nina, stop. Richard hasn’t done or said anything to make you doubt him. But am I a bad person? How will Gina react about this, will she feel like I betrayed her? She’s never actually admitted her feelings for him to me, so is it so wrong of me to pretend like I’m unaware of them? I don’t want to lose him, and I don’t want to lose what we have now.  _

Richard was confused. The thought of Gina and himself being more than just friends was foreign and left a weird feeling inside him. It wasn’t that he didn’t find her attractive, but she was his best friend, and he never imagined them being anything else. But Nini had been Ricky’s best friend in so many timelines, so why did it feel so wrong when it was Gina in the role.  **_Fuck, is there a possibility that Gina might like me? No, that’s not it. I’d have to be extremely oblivious to have not noticed. Why am I even worrying about this? I shouldn’t be, because it’s not real. Well it’s real, but like not real to me. Ugh, this whole thing always gives me a headache._ ** Richard leaned forward to press a kiss to Nina’s right shoulder. She hadn’t spoken since the scene ended and that worried him. He knew how awkward things must be for her as well, to see the boy you have a crush on choose your best friend.  **_This is a mess and I’m fed up with it. I just want it all to be over, so I can spend time with Nina in peace. God, flower, I’m tired of seeing myself continuously hurt you, because I’m a selfish jackass. You don’t deserve that, no version of you does. But maybe this is all for a reason, to show me that I’m not the best option for you, that I should’ve stayed away._ ** Richard softly kissed the back of Nina's neck, feeling her lean into the touch.

“I don’t like her; I need you to know that.”  _ I know. . . and I hate that I’m constantly making you feel like there is no trust between us. This isn’t healthy, at least I don’t think it is. _ She swung her legs over the armrest, taking in a deep breath.

“I know, Richard. This isn’t about me doubting you, well it is. . .” When he heard her voice crack, Richard lifted her chin to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. There wasn’t much he could do or say, not when he knew she needed to get something off her chest. So he waited, he waited for Nina to collect herself, offering her the only thing he could, assurance. “Can I ask you something, and you promise to answer it truthfully?”

“Anything, flower. Unless it’s my social security number or atm code, I don’t think we’re there yet.” Richard hoped to lighten the mood with his joke, satisfied with the way the corner of Nina’s mouth lifted. It was only for a split second but enough for him to know that she was ready to talk.

“Do you see this going anywhere? Hey, don’t look at me like that, I’m serious. I need, fuck I don’t know what I need, to know that you’re not going to drop me or something, I guess. I-I need to know what I’m getting myself into, before I become even more invested to the point where I end up heartbroken.”  **_I hate this, I hate that you think so little of yourself. Why is that flower? Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone could actually like and want to be with you? I need to change that. I will change that, you’ll see._ **

“I thought I was the one with abandonment issues. . . Right, I’m sorry. This isn’t the time to be making jokes, I get that. Nina, I want this, so fucken much, but it’s also all new to me. I’ve never been in a relationship so mistakes are to be expected. But that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to put in the time and effort in order to minimize and override those mistakes. We’re both coming into this with pretty big flaws that have defined the people we are, but that doesn’t mean we should let them dictate our lives from now on.” He let out a breathy laugh, more to release the tension in himself than out of humor. 

“I’ve never said so many ‘buts’ in such a short time. The good thing is that I’m not saying them to make excuses, because I’m tired of that. It’s something that Ricky’s across so many of these dimensions do, make excuses, so I won’t. I’m here to tell you that I’m all in, flower. When we get back to the real world, I want to take you out on a proper date. Those cheesy kinds where I pick you up at your house and bring you flowers. If your favorite really are red tulips, then I’ll buy you the biggest bouquet I can find. I want to sneak my arm around you, while we sit next to each other and bring you home 20 minutes before your curfew so your moms see that I’m responsible. Hell, I want my friends to properly meet yours, so we can all get along together, because I want everyone to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. What I’m saying might be a little overwhelming and the timing might be too soon, but it’s the truth. Look-” Richard was cut off by the feel of Nina’s lips. This kiss was different that all other’s they’ve shared. It started off light before being overcome with a sense of hunger and desperation, as they both clung to each other. It was a way for them to convey everything they were feeling in that moment and the other knew it, too.  _ I guess this is the perfect time to be bold.  _ **_Yeah, I can get used to this._ **

When Nina finally broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Their lips were starting to swell and their cheeks were now flushed. 

“I guess you didn’t have to wait that long.” Nina said, keeping her hands on either side of Richard’s face. His brow furrowed in confusion, before he broke out in a smile.  **_She’s referring to the make out comment._ **

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t. I call that successful manifestation, flower.”

“You. Are. Such. A. Dork.” With every word, Nina delicately kissed Richard. 

“Yeah, but I’m a dork you’re dating, so you’re stuck with me, Neens.” Nina moved her hands to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Oh, so we’re dating? I was unaware of that fact.” Nina smirk, not knowing where the sudden surge of confidence had come from. The boy blushed, closing one of his eyes while scrunching his nose.

“I mean, I did just confess that I want to have a relationship with you and then you kissed me, so I guess. . . I don’t know, I thought that meant you’d like to be with me.” Nina couldn’t stop smiling as Richard stumbled over his words.

“I’m just teasing you, bubs. Wow, I guess it looks like my boyfriend can’t take a joke.” 

“Well, if my girlfriend would give me a break, then maybe I would learn how.” He tuck his face into the crook of her neck, running his nose along her skin.  **_I have a new appreciation for the scent of strawberries._ ** He quickly lifted his head to meet her stare. “Did you just call me bubs?”

“Yeah, you call me flower, so I’m calling you bubs. Unless you don’t like it, then I can go back to calling you Bowen, but that’s boring.” Nina claimed, distracting herself as she twirled one of his curls. 

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like it. I was just making sure I heard right. Why bubs though?” Nina shrugged, like she wasn’t too sure about the answer either.

“I don’t really know, it felt right. You look like a bubs.” Richard chuckled, snuggling closer to her.

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m going to ignore it, in an effort to not get offended.” The girl giggled from the vibration as his lips grazed her exposed skin. 

“Richard, bubs, stop that! Ah, hehehe, it tickles.” He shook his head.

“Nah, I’m quite enjoying this.” The brunette began to push him away, almost falling off of his lap. “Nina!” Fortunately for her, Richard was able to pull her back just in time. 

“Shit, that would’ve hurt really bad. I almost slammed my arm on the row in front of us.” Her eyes were wide, and she was a little pale.

“Flower, this is the second time I had to save you from falling and getting hurt. I need to know if it’s going to become a recurring thing, so that I can get you some personal insurance.” He checked her head and body for any wounds, satisfied when he saw she was completely okay. “I want you to fall for me, but maybe keep the injuries to a minimum while you do so.”

“You can’t use a recycled joke Richard; it’s not very original. I expected more from you.” Nina pointed out, pretending to be disappointed. Richard didn’t know what she was talking about, and she quickly noticed. “I’m talking about the Ricky that tripped before asking his Nini out. He already beat you to the punch.”

“Yeah, well. What can I say? Great minds think alike.” He said with pride.

“You can’t say that, when it’s essentially your own brain, mister. I’m going to go ahead and take that as a sign to stay in my own seat from now on.” She thought out loud.

“No, why? That’s not fair, I just won’t tickle you anymore, pinky promise.” 

“Damn, so needy, you’re always pouting, bubs. Plus, my back hurts from slouching, so it’s for the best.” Richard reluctantly let go of Nina, stealing one last kiss as she settled down next to him. The timing was perfect with a new video having just started. 


	17. Second Chances

_ “How was it? Be honest, Nini, was it awkward to see him again?” Kourtney and Nini sat in the living room cross legged on the couch. Nini cradled the mug in her hand, delicately sipping the warm tea. “Why did you even agree to lunch? Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think you should go down that path again.” _

_ “I know, Kourt, but it’s different now. We were kids back then. Neither of us knew what we wanted in life, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I think it’s time to leave it all in the past and move forward. It was nice. . . to be with him again. There was no tension like I expected there to be. It was just, us? I don’t even know how to describe it apart from ‘natural’, I guess. I’m not saying that I need a man in my life to feel whole. Hell, I’ve gotten through the past few years extremely well without one, but I really did miss him. I hadn’t realized it until I was seated across from him, talking and laughing like he had never left.” She stared down at her cup, swallowing through the knot in her throat. “Like I hadn’t pushed him away all those years ago. Ricky hurt me, but it would be foolish of me to not acknowledge how much I hurt him too. But we needed to grow and discover the people we were without each other, and now we have.” Kourtney leaned forward to give Nini’s hand a comforting squeeze. Her brown eyes roamed her friend’s face, seeing how open and vulnerable she was in that moment. _

_ “You don’t have to explain yourself, love. If this is what you want, if he is, then I’ll support you all the way. As much as I don’t want to see you get hurt, I also don’t want to keep you from being happy.” She offered Nini a smile which quickly turned into a smirk. “So, is he still cute?” Nini gave her shoulder a shove, nodding her head. _

_ “He got hot, I mean he’s always been attractive, but now.” They laughed together at her comment, when a knock was heard at the door. “Are you expecting anyone?” She asked the curly-haired girl who just shrugged. Nini got up, cautiously looking through the peephole, swiftly turning around to face her friend. She hurried away from the door, fixing her hair in the nearest mirror. _

_ “Who is it?” Kourtney asked, curiously, only to be shushed. _

_ “SHHH, it’s Ricky. Shit, I totally forgot I gave him our address. What do you think he wants?” Nini asked, frantically trying to make the place look less like a mess.  _

_ “I don’t know, maybe if you opened the goddamn door before he leaves, you can ask him yourself.” Her eyes grew bigger, glancing back and forth between Kourtney and the door. _

_ “Oh, right, right.” Nini took a deep breath, slowly opening the door to see Ricky looking up from his phone. “Hi.” She greeted him, pressing her temple against the door. _

_ “Hi, Neens.” He sounded breathless, mouth agape as he looked back at her. He raised his phone to her, bringing it back down in an awkward motion. “I thought you weren’t home, so I was going to leave you a message. Which in retrospect, probably would not have been ideal for what I wanted to say, so I’m glad you are. . . Home that is!” Nini looked over her shoulder to see that Kourtney was nowhere to be seen, having left for her room. “Um, do you mind if I come in? I would do this in the hallway, but I can feel one of your neighbors looking at me and it’s a bit unnerving.” _

_ “Oh, yeah, of course. I’m sorry, come in.” She opened the door wider to let him in, watching as he walked with his hands in his pocket. “Did you need something?” _

_ “I-I. . . I wanted to see you again. I know I should have called in advance instead of dropping in like this, but I needed to see you. Nini, what are we doing?”  _

_ “What do you mean?” She asked, confused and scared of what he might say. _

_ “What are we doing? Nini, I need to know where this is going, because I’m tired of us going around in circles, seeing each other once a year when our friends decide to hang out together. We’ve wasted so much time, and I know it’s wrong of me to just spring this on you out of the blue, but I want to be with you. These past 7 years have consisted of me looking for someone who could make me feel even an ounce of what you did, and it’s been a failed search. I shouldn’t have let you go. I was an idiot who was scared, scared of how much I loved you, and I’m sorry I didn’t let you know when you were mine. But I’m still in love with you, even now, and all I can hope is that you still love me too.” He moved his eyes away from her face, looking over to the side. Nini stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. She looked a step towards him and then another, until there was less than a foot between them. “Fuck, I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Let’s just forget I said that, we can go back to ignoring each other if that's what you want.” _

_ “No.” The word was sharp and forceful, gaining Ricky’s attention. _

_ “No?” _

_ “No, I don’t want to go back to ignoring you, because you’re right. I do, still love you. I’ve always loved you, no matter how hard I tried to push down these feelings they never left, because a part of me didn’t want them to.” With that, she closed the small space that remained, kissing him with everything she had. A kiss he quickly reciprocated, both of them smiling and wrapping their arms around each other. They were soon interrupted by a cough to see Kourtney staring at them with a fake look of judgement that was broken by the sound of her chuckle. Ricky and Nini both took a step back, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _

_ “Don’t mind me, pretend I’m not here.” _

Richard turned to Nina with a toothy grin. “You know what I call that?” He asked rhetorically. “I call that a win!” He pointed dramatically at the screen multiple times that Nina couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re a literal child, bubs, but I suppose you’re right.” She wouldn’t admit it outloud, but a wave of relief washed over her.  _ That was an extremely nice change from the previous one. I don’t think my confidence could’ve taken another hit.  _ Richard reached over to rubbing his thumb along the center of Nina’s forehead. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to stop you from looking too worried. I can practically see the gears in your head overworking, and I need you to let loose, pretty girl.” She scrunched her nose, huffing at him.

“I guess it’s my natural state, now, but I promise that I’ll try to give my brain a break. I would like to place an emphasis on TRY.” As Richard nodded his head, the loose curl that laid on his forehead bobbed around. Nina started to stand up, stepping over him, only to be pulled back down.

“Wait, where are you going? Me asking you to relax was not a sign for you to leave me.” He said, jokingly.

“I’m not leaving you, dummy. Well I am, but not because of what you said. I’m going to go shower, and bubs, you should, too.” Richard’s mouth turned into a smirk, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

“Are you inviting me to shower with you? Ma’am, as a gentleman, I must decline your offer.” She gave him a deadpanned look, yet still chuckling.

“Don’t be gross; you’re so annoying! You know I meant SEPARATELY. Keep this up and you’ll be getting slapped soon. I’m going to go now.” She struggled to get up, her legs moving in the air, until Richard finally opened his arms. “Phew, thank you.”

“Is it kinky of me to WANT to get slapped by you, flower.” His eyes crinkled in amusement at the shock in Nina’s face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He said, holding his hands up to show innocence.

“Richard, what the hell! You’re getting a little too comfortable here, mister.” She started walking backwards, almost tripping on the base of the steps. “We are BOTH going to ignore what just happened!” The next hour went by rather fast for both of them. They went through their respective routines, unknowingly trying to look their best for the other. Nina had opted for a white dress with red polka dots, telling herself it was not to restrict her legs. Richard hadn’t noticed what he was doing until he was halfway done buttoning his navy-blue shirt.  **_Here I am willing to suffer another day in jeans, when I can be comfortable in a pair of sweats. Damn, I guess this is what it feels like to be whipped. Yup, I’m sure it is._ ** He had tried to comb his hair, having to re-wet it, when it ended up looking like a flat disaster. Richard stood staring at the mirror, doing a last minute inspection of his outfit.  **_Not too shabby for someone who struggles to match clothes._ **

He exited the bathroom to find Nina napping on the floor with her hair still wrapped in a towel, hugging a pillow pressed to her chest. Walking closer, he noticed how she was wearing makeup for the first time since they had arrived. Richard wasn’t one of those guys to prefer a girl when they were dolled up, far from it, but he also couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked. Her lips were a light shade of red that matched her dress and brown eyeshadow accentuated her eyelids. It made her look more like a princess, towel and all. Nina must have sensed his presence or his stare, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Hello, girlfriend.” It felt nice to call her that, like a warm feeling that enveloped him. He was happy, and he loved how it felt.  **_Love. . . Is there an appropriate timespan in which someone can fall in love, because I think this is it._ ** He offered Nina his hand, helping her get up. “You look beautiful.” 

“Well, thank you. You look quite beautiful, yourself.” She said, doing a small curtsy.

“You know. A self-conscious guy would argue that they are actually handsome, but yes I AM beautiful.” Richard stuck his tongue out at her, returning her bow.

“Leave it to you to be both annoying and romantic at the same time.” No matter the times they kissed, every single one was an entirely different experience. It was like they had yet to uncover all they love they felt. “Sing me a song!” 

“No.” The boy whispered, giving her another peck on the lips.

“But, wwhhhyyyyy?” He snorted softly at the way she pouted and dragged the last word.

“Nope! I think it’s only fair that YOU sing to ME, for once. Come on, weren’t you the one that admitted that you actually have written some songs.” 

“I never said that; I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nina pursed her lip, ignoring Richard’s protests. 

“Oh don’t play dumb with me, flower. I listen okay, don’t think I didn’t catch the way you mentioned it a while back and quickly moved on from it. Also, if I remember correctly, I had requested you sing me to sleep first, and you have yet to do so.” He fluttered his eyelashes in an effort to convince her, but all it got him was a boop on the nose and a ‘no.’ “Please, it can be anything. If you don’t want to sing me a song that you’ve written, then fine. I’ll accept any song, even. . . I don’t know, the ‘Wheels on the Bus.’”

“‘The Wheels on the Bus’? Is that seriously the first thing that popped into your head out of all the songs you could have requested. Now, I’m beginning to worry about your taste in music, bubs. I really hope you don’t spend your free time listening to children's albums.” He crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off of her. “Okay, okay. I’ll sing you like half a song, maybe less. I’m going to go with the rhythm of things and if it happens, it happens. Let it be known that I am in no way guaranteeing a good performance.” 

“WOOT, WOOT!”  _ Now, I just need to figure out which one doesn’t make it so obvious that it’s about you. _

“Actually, nevermind, scratch that plan. I don’t have a piano, oh well.” She shrugged.

“Nah, don’t think you’re getting out of this one so easily. May I remind you, ‘magical theatre.’” He pointed out, spinning around with his arms out. “Regardless, I’m sure you sound just as amazing without one. Please, flower, for me?”

“Once again, I am swayed by your good looks. Lucky for you, I practically have all of Taylor Swift's discography memorized so take your pick.” Richard squinted his eyes, carefully thinking about which song he wanted.

“Would this be a bad time to admit that I’m not too familiar with her music apart from her popular singles?” Nina opened her mouth in disbelief, shaking her head in shame. “I’m going to take that as a yes. . . If I were you, I’d take this as a perfect opportunity to educate me on the greatness of Taylor Swift. Another reason for which you should totally sing.”

“I’ll sing you one of my songs.” She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, placing her hands in her pockets and swaying the skirt of her dress. 

Richard kept his eyes trained on her, watching her every motion. He found himself noticing something new every time he did, like the way Nina gently clenched her teeth when she was uncomfortable or how she’d randomly braid her hair just to keep her hand busy. He found that he liked all of it and more. During their time together, Richard felt that they had formed an unspoken understanding. There were things that had become second nature, like how he would rub circles on the back of her palm to help her relax or kiss her temple when she was clearly thinking too hard. Without even saying a word, Richard began to run his fingers through her hair, resting it on the side of her neck. He had familiarized himself with all of her smiles but this one, this one was his favorite. The way her eyes almost glistened as she squinted from joy, and her smile was so wide that she showed her teeth. 

Nina gently grabbed his hand, laying her palm flat against his before interlacing their fingers together. This was something she loved about him. How his large hand enveloped hers, making her feel safe. How his mere presence helped her breathe better, as her stress dissipated. She had imagined the way it would feel to be with him, but the reality was so much better. Nina had closed her eyes, enjoying the silence, when Richard suddenly started running, pulling her along behind him. Thankfully, she was able to quickly recover; her legs moving instinctively, before her brain had even comprehended what was happening. “Bubs, what are you doing?” They had begun to run down one of the main ramps, heading towards the front, away from the seats. He stopped at the foot of the stage, causing Nina to bump into him from the momentum. Richard looked around, walking towards the black door on the far left. 

“You’re a theatre person, so I thought that you would feel more comfortable in. . . I don’t know, in your element, I guess.” His eyes nervously flickered to her, while his hands struggled to turn the doorknob. “And once I get this door open, we can make it happen. Dammit, for a magical place, you’d assume there’d be no such thing as a sticky door.”

“Or that means it's restricted, and we’re not allowed inside.” Richard pondered on what she had said, taking a step back.

“Okay, maybe you’re right. Though I really want to do this for you, so I’m going to give it one last go. If it still doesn’t work, THEN I’ll accept defeat.” Nina watched as Richard fiddled with the knob once more, gasping when she heard a loud thud as his foot made contact with the door. To their delight, the door swung open, slamming against the side wall. Nina laughed at the now excited Richard. He was practically bouncing in place, moving his arms around in a little dance. “I did it, I did it. I bet you thought I was going to fail, don’t deny it. You weren’t so good at hiding your facial expression, but I succeeded so hah!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, so are we going to do this or what?” He gestured for her to walk in following in after her. They made their way through the dimly lit hallway, then up the step until they were finally on the stage. The view was much different from this perspective, and Nina couldn’t help but think of a future where she stared out into a full attending audience. Richard remained quiet, allowing her to soak in the whole experience. She somehow managed to look even more beautiful as the blue hues of the lights danced around her skin. He slowly let go of her hand, carefully walking back as to not disturb her moment. “Where are you going?” Nina asked, confused.

“I’m gonna watch from out there.” He said, moving his head towards the audience. 

“Oh. . . okay.” Nina stood there almost frozen, watching as Richard left only to re-emerge below her. “Let me know when you’re ready.” He took a seat, giving her a thumbs up.  _ Fuck, I haven’t even decided which song I wanted sing. Just let loose, Nina.  _

“Flower, look at me. It’s only me; there’s no one else here.” She nodded, shaking her limbs and rolling her neck.

_ 🎶YOUR HAND ON MY LEG UNDER THE OIL PAINTED SKY _

_ WIND BLOWING THROUGH OUR HAIR ON THE 405 _

_ AND TRAFFIC’S AT A STANDSTILL, IT’S LA WHAT’D YOU EXPECT🎶 _

Nina felt her voice crack, closing her eyes as she took a breath to collect herself. She made eye-contact with Richard, who offered her an encouraging smile.  _ It’s only Richard.  _ What previously had made her nervous and doubt herself was now all she needed to be able to continue.

_ 🎶SCARED, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I’M SCARED _

_ ‘CAUSE THEY SAY YOUNG LOVE’S A LOSS OR IT’S A LESSON _

_ HERE, I ALWAYS WANNA BE HERE _

_ MY HEART IS TELLING ME WE’RE GONNA BE, THE EXCEPTION🎶 _

Richard rose from his seat, clapping for her like she had just one an award show, a large grin on his face. He rushed back to the stage, looking up at her with nothing but love and appreciation. “That was INSANE! Flower, you are truly one in a million talented. Not just that but you were made for this, and that song was incredible. I only wish you would share that side of your talent with the world.” Nina sat down on the floor, dangling her legs over the edge with her arms out front. Richard reached up, putting his hands on her waist to help her get down, sliding into his arms. “Well hello there.”

“Hi, cutting into my personal space, don’t you think.” Richard got even closer to her, his breath fanning her face.

“Maybe a little, but let’s be honest. We’re both quite enjoying it.” Before he could lean down to kiss her, Nina pressed her hand flat against his face, pushing his head back.

“Speak for yourself, I'm in need of some space.” Had it not been for the humor in her tone, he would’ve done as she said. Instead Richard picked her up in a swift movement, catching her off guard. “Aaahhhh, what the? Bubs, put me down!” With one look at his smirk, Nina instantly regretted her words. “Richard, don’t you dare!”

“Alright!” He dipped her head first, loosening his grip to let her slide a bit.

“RICHARD, WHAT THE HELL?” Her hands tightly clenched onto the back of his shirt, and her breathing was still jagged from the scare. “At least warn a girl, next time.” 

“Sorry, flower. Your reaction was really funny, though.” He said as she began to properly stand on her own. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, he cupped Nina’s cheek to kiss her forehead. 

“I’m sure it was to you. On the other hand, I’m over here with my heart physically jumping out of my chest.” She once again moved his face away to walk around him.  “Okay, okay. I got it, trust.” Nina noticed the way his voice trailed off, turning to find his eyes wandering from wall to wall. “What’s wro-” He quickly covered her mouth, bringing his right pointer finger to his mouth.  **_I’m either truly going insane now or there’s someone here._ ** _ Why did he just? Are those footsteps? _


	18. You're Welcome

Her eyes grew wide at the realization of what they were hearing. She had familiarized herself enough with this place to know the sound of bare feet on the carpet of the mezzanine. The movement were slow and spaced, as if the person was trying their best to go undetected. The distance helped mask the muffled rustle, but once they had stopped talking, it became very obvious. Richard’s eyes met Nina’s and they both knew what they had to do, keep talking and act normal as to not alert the newcomer.  _ This could either be our saving grace or things are about to get ugly.  _ She hoped for the former; they had no way to defend themselves and that scared her. The chest they had received was multiple feet away and even then, they didn’t have much. Nina clung to Richard, forcing out a giggle as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

“Offer to sing me a song.” She whispered directly into his ear, managing to keep her voice even. Sensing he was about to ask her why, she kissed him. “Offer to sing me a song and grab your guitar. If worse comes to worse, we can at least use it to hit them or something. That sounds ridiculous, but our options are limited.” He planted a large open smile on his face, spinning her around to hug her from behind.

“Flower, you still have to sing me some Taylor Swift.” Richard tried to keep his voice from cracking or coming out louder than usual. He gave Nina’s waist a gentle squeeze, urging her to respond. 

“And I will in due time, bubs.” She freed herself from his hold, with the feeling of being watched finally settling in. “Do you think we could do more guitar lessons? I’ve always wanted to learn how to play some of the songs from her country phase.” Her eyes landed on the black guitar, making her way until it was in arms reach. 

“Yeah. Maybe if you sing some, I can figure out the chords. No promises though, sometimes I’m really bad at going by ear.” As Richard spoke, he could’ve sworn that he saw a shadow being casted from above. The way Nina’s gaze shifted to the side before returning to him was confirmation enough that she had seen it too. He took the instrument from her, cautious of his body language. 

“Wait, no. I want you to sing me more of your songs.” He knew she was taking advantage of their predicament, but he didn’t care. It would serve as a perfect activity to make them appear distracted. “That last one you played was really good, bubs. I’m sure all your songs are.” Even though they were putting up a front, he knew her comment was genuine and that made him feel less on edge.

“I mean I do have this one song, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it. I wrote it a while back, when I was still coming to terms with my parent’s separation. Now that I think about it, I never realized that it was directly influenced by it. If you’re not feeling it, let me know, because I have others too.” He started to play part of the melody, taking a moment to remember the lyrics that remained in the back of his mind.

_ 🎶FALLING IN AND OUT OF LOVE  _

_ CAN MAKE IT HARD TO LOVE YOURSELF _

_ SOMEONE PUTS YOU ON A PEDESTAL THEN LEAVES YOU ON THE SHELF _

_ AND YOU’RE LEFT TO WONDER WHAT YOU DID OR DIDN’T DO ENOUGH _

_ PAINFULLY, YOU TELL YOURSELF YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THEIR LOVE🎶 _

Nina noticed the hesitation behind his voice as his hand froze. She could tell how personal the song was to him and for good reason. He seemed to capture the feelings he not only felt when his mother left, but how his father must have as well. “You didn’t.” Confused, he found himself nodding, not even knowing to what. “You didn’t do anything to do anything to make her leave.”

“I know that now, but um. . . it took my dad a long time to accept it. Do you want to hear the rest?” Nini was about to say yes, when a new scene began to roll. They had no option but to sit and watch. Then a new thought dawned on Richard, as the room filled with an array of sounds.  **_This is going to make it so much more difficult to pinpoint the person’s location. It’s definitely not anyone confused or lost like we were. They would’ve made the effort to talk to us by now. If we’re about to get murdered, I need to find a way to make sure Nina stays safe._ ** He kept a tight hold on her hand, as if she would disappear if he let go.

As he sat there, Richard felt a shiver roll down his spine. The feeling of being watched had intensified, worsening his nerves. He noticed how fidgety Nina had become, moving his hand to rest on her knee in an effort to calm her down. They needed to act as if nothing was happening and limit any nervous tells. There was something immediately different about their current situation. While previously the side lights remained on, the screen was now the only source of light causing the corners to become pitch black. Nina wanted to think that it had no correlation to the mysterious presence but knew that it was naive to think otherwise. 

_ “Come back to bed.” Ricky spoke into his pillow, lazily patting the now empty space next to him. He rolled over to look at the time, 5:45am. The sky was still dark but the sun had begun to peek through on the bottom edge of the horizon.  _

_ “Sorry angel but I have to get the last of my things together before my flight later. You’re still driving me to the airport, right?” Nini rummaged around in her closet, her voice coming out in different volumes as she moved in deeper.  _

_ “Of course I am. What kind of boyfriend would I be to not see you off?” He began to stand up, stretching his arms above his head and slipping a shirt on. “Do you want me to make you breakfast?” He yawned loudly, dragging his statement to the point that it was barely audible. Nini peeked her head out of the closet with a confusion written on her face _

_ “What did you say, angel?” Ricky stood up from the bed, heading towards the door. _

_ “I asked if you wanted me to make you some breakfast?” Nini squinted her eyes, shaking her head no. _

_ “No, it’s okay. I was hoping we could make a stop and grab something from the corner bakery on the way.” She replied, resuming her previous activities. _

The scene continued, showing the events that followed leading up to their departure to the airport. However, by that point it had become background noise for Richard. His mind was somewhere else, still in alert of any changes.  **_How foolish would it be to get closer to them? We could maybe confront them in hopes of getting answers. But then again, that’s really risky and for what?_ ** He silently watched as Nini made her way to security, turning around to say goodbye to Ricky.

_ “I’ll see you in a week, angel. Please don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone and remember to do your laundry. It’s Carlos’ birthday on Thursday. I already bought him a gift and wrote that it’s from both of us, so don’t forget it when you meet up.” Nini looked through her phone, making sure that she had relayed all the necessary information before hugging Ricky tightly. _

_ “Is that all, beautiful?” She lifted her head from his neck, kissing him deeply. _

_ “Just one last thing, I love you.” _

_ “And I love YOU. Now you better get going or you’re going to be late. See you in a week.” He stayed and watched as she went through security, waving goodbye, when Nini was officially out of sight. A bright smile still present on his face. _

The heard a loud, dramatic sigh come from above, turning towards the noise. “There’s just something so romantic about an ‘I love you’ as a goodbye.” Richard swifty got up, still unable to make out a person amid the darkness.

“Who said that?” His stance was defensive, trying his best to block Nina from the line of vision.

“Oh, how rude of me? I haven’t introduced myself.” A snap echoed through the empty space perfectly timed with the lights that simultaneously turned on. On the edge of the balcony stood a rather tall woman with long black hair cascading down her back. She was beautiful, that was undeniable, but there was something unsettling about the energy she radiated. An intimidating aspect that could only be described as regal. Despite the distance, her eyes were sharp and piercing that Richard struggled to return her gaze. “Hi, I’m Chaos, but you can call me Charlotte.” 

“Oh, don’t look so scared, children; I have no intention of harming you. If anything, I should be met with gratitude not fear.” Her words seemed short and calculated, like she was trying not to release some sort of undisclosed information. Silence grew between them, as she stared back at them, awaiting a response. Nina took advantage of Richard’s momentary distraction to come out from behind him, taking her first clear look at the stranger.

“Gratitude implies you have done something for us. Why would we be grateful to a woman we’ve never met?” Nina was surprised by the confident front she presented, but from the smirk on the woman’s face, the other could see right through the facade. 

“Yes, I suppose I should have led with that. After all, I am the reason you’re still breathing.” Richard and Nina became more and more confused with every passing moment. Chaos, Charlotte, C?, seemed to revel in the ambiguity of her statements, pausing in between to take in their reactions. She chuckled softly; however, there was nothing humorous in her tone. “To clear up your bewilderment, I am referring to the rather large predicament you were in prior to your arrival.” Both teens shared a look, neither of them completely understanding what C was trying to say.  **_We were in a car, how much of a problem could there have been?_ ** _ Predicament? The only one I can think about is how awkward and out of place I felt in that car, but I doubt that has anything to do with this. _

“No offense, ma’am, but I fail to see what you’re getting at?” C casted her eyes downward having realized what was going on with the other two.

“You don’t remember, do you? Now that is a variable I did not account for. I can either tell you what happened but what’s the fun in that.” C once again clicked her fingers, causing them to jump as the panel lit up. The last thing either of them remembered was leaving the school’s parking lot. But from the passing landmarks in the video, they were almost a ten minute drive from East High. Nina felt her cheeks heat up as she watched the jealousy on her past-self’s face. She really thought she was better at hiding it, but apparently not good enough. 

Yellow light enveloped the car from all angles and a loud honk was heard followed by screams. Richard flinched from the sight, guilt filling his stomach.  **_I should’ve been paying attention. I’m such an idiot for putting them in danger._ ** Nina let out a pained sob with only one thought replaying in her mind.  _ Oh God, GINA! Please, no. This is not how it’s supposed to be.  _ She dropped to her knees, crying out at the potential loss of the one person who had stuck by her side. Richard tried to console her, kneeling down to her level, but she forcefully pushed him away. They were both hurt and a mess, because why wouldn’t they be. While they were here being happy and in love, Gina was somewhere else, most likely dead.

Charlotte stared down at them clearly annoyed by their reactions, which further threw Nina into an emotional spiral.  _ Who gives her the right to feel bothered by our pain? She can’t just waltz in here, all high and mighty, and drop this on us.  _ **_Gina’s gone. . . my best friend is gone. I don’t believe this, this isn’t how it’s supposed to happen._ **


	19. We're Not Your Toys

“Can you two do me a favor and stop WAILING? It’s rather uncomfortable to watch.” Charlotte stated, distracted as she picked at her nails. Nina stood up, harshly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, is the pain of LOSING my friend ruining your afternoon. Because I don’t know where you came from or really who the fuck you are, but you have no right to act this way like the life of friend is an inconvenience to you! You say that you’re the reason we’re still alive? Well, I am not gonna thank you, because all that tells me is that YOU are responsible for her death! That’s not something I can just forget about and move past, because things like this take time to process and heal from. If you were looking to make a dramatic entrance, well congrats you’ve accomplished it. So now can you stop being a condescending bitch and leave us the hell alone!” Her face was red and Richard didn’t try to stop her, knowing how much she needed it at that moment. Charlotte rolled her eyes, straightening her posture.

“What is it with you humans and jumping to conclusions? I will never understand how you lesser beings manage to stay afloat, when this is how you react to the minimalist sign of stress. Never once did I say your friend was dead. I suppose you are right to assume so, given the trauma inducing accident I pulled you from. On that note, I will reiterate that Miss Gina Porter is NOT dead. At least, not in the timeline to which I will eventually return you to.” Richard felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He didn’t know what to feel when relief was an understatement. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. His head felt so clouded that he struggled to comprehend what he had heard. Charlotte’s features softened, taking in a deep breath.

“I know how confusing this all must be for you. If I’m being honest, it’s new to me, too. I tend not to meddle, unless it’s extremely necessary, which I believe it was this time. You may not know who I am, but I know you. Your lives have always intrigued me to some degree. One can even say that you’re my favorite show to watch.” 

“Not to be rude or whatever. Miss Charlotte, was it? But can you just cut the whole vague, all-knowing act and tell us things straight up?” Richard was not in the mood to deal with whatever bullshit she was providing.

“We probably shouldn’t do this from a distance. How about I join you and we can converse over some dinner?” As she crossed the threshold of the orchestra section, Richard noticed the odd way she moved. Her strides were short, despite her long legs, and each step wobbled as if she was still learning how to walk. Her onyx hair shined under the lights creating the illusion of a blue hue. Up close, Nina could see the smoothness of her tan skin, making it hard for her to place Charlotte’s age. While her presence conveyed wisdom and experience, physically she looked as young as 20. This only served to increase the unsettling feeling Nina had been feeling throughout their encounter. 

At a solid 6’2, Charlotte towered over Nina, adding to the celestial image she projected. Charlotte’s eyes scanned their surroundings, and Richard could’ve sworn her eyes flashed silver for a split second, turning dark once more. 

“That’s much better, I bet you miss eating at a table. What are you in the mood for?” She said, suddenly cheerful. Before either of them can ask a question, Charlotte raised her hand to point behind them. The room had changed, not drastically, but the space inbetween the front row and the stage had enlarged to almost triple the size it had previously been. At that point, they both didn’t know what to make of their situation, but one thing they did know was that Charlotte clearly had the upper hand. The dinner table was long enough to fit up to ten people, which seemed excessive for their small party of three, but Charlotte’s satisfied grin warned Richard against sharing his opinion. They silently trailed behind her, stopping behind two adjacent chairs. “Oh, now. How are we supposed to have a proper conversation, if we’re not all facing each other? Nini, if you don’t mind? Please come sit on this side.” With a small confirming nod from Richard, Nina hesitantly took the seat directly across from him, with Charlotte at the head of the table.

“It’s Nina, actually.” Charlotte cocked her head to the side as if she was analyzing Nina’s appearance. She lifted her hand, raising a previously empty glass to her lips. 

“Yes, that’s one of the differentiating factors that caught my attention. You twongo by your first names.” Richard and Nina’s eyes locked, both of them thinking the same thing. This is our chance to get answers. “Now, before we continue, what would you like to have?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I’m okay with anything, even something as simple as a sandwich. You can choose for us, if you like.” Charlotte frowned a bit, running her fingers along the rim of her glass, producing a high pitch sound.

“What kind of host would I be to not take your cravings into consideration? Sandwiches it is.” Soon enough their plates were now filled with food and the center of the table became occupied by an assortment of fruits and desserts. Richard had become accustomed to the large quantity of food, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch anything with the sunken feeling in his stomach. Nina cleared her throat, shifting to address Charlotte.

“So you watch us or something like that? I mean, that’s how you made it seem earlier when you called us your “favorite show.” She tried to come off as nonchalant as possible, wary of upsetting the strange woman. 

“Ah, yes. Straight to the point, I like that. You’ve changed so much in such a short time, but in the best way possible of course.” Nina furrowed her brow, casting her eyes downward.  _ Have I changed? I mean, I’ve become more comfortable around Richard, but that isn’t linked to me. _ “Don’t think so hard, Nini. I did not mean to offend you in any way, but you’ve come out of your shell a little. It’s a good thing. In regards to your question, yes. But you’re not the only ones, just whom I find most interesting. The way you always find your way to each other, no matter the circumstances. It’s not a. . . How do I say this? A usual thing for people.” Nina fought the desire to correct her again, taking a bite of strawberry,

“I’m going to pretend I understood even an ounce of what you said and ask why you brought us here.” 

“Didn’t I answer that already, Ricky? I did it to save you.” Charlotte replied, her black eyes meeting his brown ones.

“You mentioned, and we SAW what happened, but we have yet to hear the why. Not only that, but why did it take you so long to show yourself to us? Why all the clips we were shown? Why isn’t GINA here with us? And most of all, what are YOU getting out of this, apart from a little entertainment. Also, my name is Richard.”

“My apologies, that’s a habit I’ll have to force myself to break. All your questions are quite complex. They are not ones that I can answer easily, but I will give you an explanation. You deserve that much. By your lack of enthusiasm, I gather you’re not very hungry, so I might as well start with the easiest question. I don’t know why I brought you here. As I previously said, I try not to meddle but when I saw what was about to happen. How could I not? Your lives hadn’t crossed yet. I couldn’t let the world deprive you of your opportunity to meet each other.” While she sounded sincere, Nina only felt violated.

“So, what? You thought you should play matchmaker instead. Thank you for saving our lives, but don’t you think we should’ve known what was going on from the beginning. Did you take pleasure in our awkward interactions and the vulnerability we exhibited when we thought we were alone?” Nina didn’t mean to come off as harsh, but the words had already been said before she realized it.

“Are you familiar with the concept of soulmates?” Charlotte asked, completely ignoring Nina’s tone. Richard felt his cheeks heat up, placing an elbow on the table to support his head on his hand. 

“I’m sure you are, humans have this weird obsession with what a soulmate is. You take every opportunity to incorporate it into your literature and art forms, when no such thing actually exists. I have observed every individual decision people have taken longer than humans have been conscious to confidently call this a fact. So many worlds exist where life doesn’t play out identical to the next. Where two people could meet in one but never even be in the same country in another. But you two are some sort of exception to that. While the situation and events in which you meet differ, you always do, and that is something that has fascinated me for some time now.”

“Yeah, well. By the looks of some of those encounters, us meeting only left us heartbroken and miserable.” Nina whispered, tearing apart the crust of her bread.

“You are letting your ideal of soulmates obscure the general point I am making. What is special about you two has nothing to do with romance or any human emotion. It’s that the universe pushes you together every single time. I can’t say that you’re meant for each other because there is no way to calculate something like that. So yes sometimes you fall in love and other times you don’t. As you’ve seen, even in the worlds that you do, it may not last. Before you ask, I am also not saying that YOUR relationship will end badly. The only way to find out is to let life play out.”

“And, um. . . what is your part in all this? In better words, who are you?” Everything began to feel overwhelming as Richard's heart pounded against his ribs. A clear phrase echoing in his head on a loop,  **_Not all couples are meant to be together._ ** The last words his mom had directed at him before walking out the door all those years ago.  **_No, don’t think about that. I’m not going to start overthinking things and end up self-sabotaging the happiness that I feel, when I’m with Nina._ ** But no matter how many times he said it, the doubt still lingered. Nina was no better. She refused to think about how Richard was probably only with her because of manipulation by someone else.  _ Charlotte didn’t force him to get close to you. She didn’t force him to ask you out. That was all Richard, so why do I feel like any second it can all be stripped away. Every moment we shared erased leading us back to where we were before coming here, back to strangers. _

“Who am I?. . . Who am I? The simplest answer to that question is a ‘Watcher.’” Her voice wavered, as she spoke into her glass. This only served to further annoy Nina.  _ YES, WOMAN! WHO ARE YOU?  _

“Do you ever plan to cut the vague responses? Because I don’t see the point of even asking you questions, when they aren’t going to go anywhere.” Richard smiled at Nina’s outburst, finally taking a bite of his sandwich to hide it. 

“No offence Charlotte, but Flower has a point. You basically promised us an explanation, yet provided us with basically nothing.” Richard followed in support of the brunette then who beamed at him.  **_Yeah, I don’t know why I was having doubts earlier. She’s just so. . . amazing._ **

“I’m giving you all that I can. You have to understand that there are things I not only shouldn’t tell you but can’t. I will say this, as a Watcher, I’m supposed to do just that, watch. I made the mistake of becoming too invested in you two across different worlds and timelines on research purposes, of course. The videos were more of an afterthought, but I was interested in seeing how the knowledge of your alternate interactions may affect your relationship or lack thereof. I mean you have been in the same general space your entire lives, yet it was almost like you’ve been purposely fighting the force has established the idea of ‘Ricky and Nini.’ You two had so much potential to be different from other versions of yourselves from the beginning, even when it comes to your names. In no other world do either of you actually go by your full names because of how much you dislike them. So when I came across Earth-108, I found that to be so bizarre. One could attribute it to having not met, but that was never a defining factor elsewhere. That was the purpose of the playground scenes, to stir some sort of reaction and initiate a foundational bond to test the strength of this separation you’ve unknowingly maintained.” Richard could tell that Charlotte was trying her best to come off unattached which she was failing at.

“Yeah, you really need to start thinking about how you choose to phrase things, because now you’re making it sound like we’re your guinea pigs.” Nina retorted, giving her a pointed look. “If that is how you want to view it then yes. The thing is when I made the decision to intervene in your lives, I had to send you somewhere where others couldn’t reach you.” Charlotte leaned back in her seat, circling her arms above her head. “This is a place of my own creation. A place out of time, which is why you shouldn’t worry about Miss Porter. When you return, the accident will have yet to occur.”  _ But what does that mean for us? _ Richard linked his hands together, cracking his knuckles to release the tension he felt. 


	20. I'm Scared of Letting Go

“So what then, we go back and take a different route to In-N-Out or don’t go out to eat at all to avoid repeating our actions?” He was hopeful; he couldn’t help it. Hopeful that upon their return, they would be okay. That he could be happy with his best friends and the girl he could see himself falling in love with, if he hadn’t already. 

“I am so sorry, Richard, but I don’t know.” Charlotte said, sympathetically.

“Sorry? Is that really all you’re going to say? Aren’t you supposed to be this all-powerful, omniscient entity. You can warp time and space, but not know how things are going to happen in the near future. I don’t buy it!” She sighed, almost exasperatedly, rubbing her temples.

“It is a complicated matter. For starters, I’ve never brought a human into these, so-called, pocket dimensions, so I don’t if. . .”

“If, what Charlotte? Say it. . . You don’t know if we’ll even remember our time here.” Nina finished, feeling her heart drop at the possibility that her worst fear could come true. Hurt was written across Richard’s face, not wanting to accept what Nina had suggested.

“No, no, NO! Please, tell me she’s being ridiculous and overreacting.” He pleaded, bouncing his foot nervously.

“Richard, I can’t. There is good reason for you to worry, but I’m going to do everything in my power to ensure that the accident doesn’t happen, for your sake and Gina’s. The goal here is to go back far enough to a point after the show, where you are still at school, which is why Gina isn’t here. One of our limitations is the inability to double act. Since I’ve already made contact with you, I can no longer do anything that will further change your trajectory, only revert it. But with Gina, I can. . . inspire minor influences in order to help you all. I understand the mess I created, but I promise you that I will fix this.” Charlotte shifted her gaze between them, and Nina fought the nausea she began to feel. 

Her eyes were sad and glossy as the information they had just been fed, focusing on the fact that Gina would be okay in the end. As much as she hated the possibility of losing Richard, she could and would not be selfish in that moment. If things went south, Nina would forget everything, so things would be back to normal. The brightside is that the pain that currently rushed through her body would be gone too, replaced with the hollow yearning she knew all too well. Richard took his hand in his, running his thumb along her knuckles.  **_I can’t lose you, not when we’ve just found our way to each other._ **

“I didn’t mean for you two to become so attached. But looking back, it was kind of inevitable. By the looks of it, this study has yielded results in your favor.” Nina rolled her eyes at the hopefulness that Charlotte conveyed.

“Yeah, and what results are those, because all I see here is that we’re the ones losing.” Richard mumbled, bitterly.

“I am referring to those exact feelings. The ability of you to fall in love. Maybe it’ll take longer than it did here, but we have confirmation that you can. Emotions aren’t always linked to memories, that’s something humans have never been able to understand. Considering how deep and profound yours are, we can only hope they’ll remain.” It was definitely a lot to process but at least they were able to find comfort in the maybes and that was enough.

“When. . . when do we go back?” Richard whispered, barely able to form the question. Charlotte opened her left hand, a white ball of light forming above her palm. The entirety of her eyes turned the same luminescent shade of pearl, as she stared transfixed at the sphere. Richard and Nina jumped in their seats, fascinated with what they were seeing. Charlotte did not move for what felt like the longest minute. The light diminished, until it was completely gone. They noticed how her breathing had become heavy and her brows knitted in worry. “What was that?”

“I need to pinpoint the exact moment to send you back, but I can only do it in short intervals. It is taking a lot of me and I need my complete concentration to keep this pocket-dimension intact, so you have anything between the feeling of 1-hour to 10.” Nina nodded, softly tracing the outline of Richard’s fingers with her nail. 

“So we wait? From the sound of what you’re saying, you don’t have much insight on our current situation, so there really isn’t much we could do but wait. If you don’t, I kind of want to spend the time I have not worrying about what is to come.” She pushed her chair back to stand up, with Richard mirroring her actions. Charlotte mumbled a small ‘of course.’ They met at the entrance of an aisle, embracing each other tightly, sharing their fear in a way that words couldn’t capture. Nina felt her feet leave the floor, as she clung onto him, hiding her face into his neck. After a while, he put her down, neither of them opening their eyes or daring to let go. 

_ 🎶SO KISS ME WHILE YOU CAN _

_ BEFORE IT GETS TOO LATE. _

_ DON’T LET GO OF MY HAND _

_ IGNORE THE EXPIRATION DATE🎶 _

“Time is running out. . .” The last line was spoken. His voice cracking from how much his lyrics applied to them in that moment. Their time truly was running out, and they didn’t even know how long the clock had left. “Don’t let go.” He echoed his own words, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

“I won’t.” She assured him, lifting her head to kiss him gently. Their lips were barely touching. But there was just something so intimate about it, that they forgot about the other person present. “I know I should hold on to hope that things will work out for us, but for some reason that hurts even more. I want to go back to a few hours ago, when we were oblivious to all our problems. To when the only thing that mattered was me feeling a little nervous about singing in front of you and wondering if you thought I looked nice in this dress. Is that selfish of me? Is it selfish to want to forget about everything we’ve learned in the past hour, even if it’s just for a moment?” 

“Maybe, but we can be selfish together, because I want that too.” He said helplessly. They were interrupted by the sound of laughter surrounding them, as a new clip began. “Charlotte, no offense but now really isn’t the time.”

“I know, but you should watch this one. It’s an important one.” With that, she walked away from them, sitting by herself to give them their space.

_ “How are you feeling?” Carlos asked the brunette next to him. “Because you look like shit.”  _

_ “Wow, thanks. That makes me feel so much better.” She laughed sarcastically, repeatedly wiping the palm of her hands against her jeans.  _

_ “You know I was kidding. But seriously, Neens breathe. It’s going to be okay.” Nini turned towards him, not caring about hiding her worry. _

_ “But what if it’s not? I haven’t seen him since he woke up and that was weeks ago. It’s been so hard for me to keep my distance, when all I want to do is hold him. I haven’t told anyone because I didn’t make you worry, but I can’t sleep. The first few nights I blamed it on everything that was happening and the constant panic and worry I felt from his state. Then, I realized it was because he wasn’t next to me. I never noticed how much I relied on his presence to calm and comfort me. Now I just lie awake a night, and maybe I get like 3 hours of sleep if I’m lucky. So yeah, I do look like shit. You don’t have to lie.” Nini leaned her head on Carlos’ shoulder, letting him pull her into a side hug. _

_ “Nini, I’m sorry you felt like you were going through this alone. We should’ve tried harder to let you see him.” She shook her head, taking in a deep breath. _

_ “No, we needed to get him adjusted, before I came in and added even more problems for him. Plus, Lynne hates me, and we know better than to get on her bad side. I just know Ricky wouldn’t want this. He would say, ‘Who does she think she is? To take advantage of my situation. Who does that?’” Carlos laughed, joining in on their joke. _

_ “‘What does she think? That she can bake me my favorite dessert and we’ll be okay. This is the one time that brownies will not fix things!’” He said, dropping the pitch in his voice to imitate Ricky’s _

_ “He really does love his brownies.” She said, falling silent after. _

_ “Yeah, he does. I still can’t believe Lynne actually showed up with a basket full, when Rick woke up. Like what was that?” They laughed together, recalling the memory from a few weeks ago. _

_ “You never told us what he said that day. One second you were there, the next Seb saw you running down the hallway in tears.” Nini nibbled on her bottom lip, looking up at the sky.  _

_ “He asked about EJ and why he wasn’t there. I didn’t think much about it at first. I mean they had always been close, even after their breakup, but then he confused me for a nurse. I tried to grab his hand and tell him who I was, but he pulled away. The look on his face. . . I couldn’t bear it, so I left. When I went back the next day, they told me he didn’t remember anything from the past 5 years, which also meant he didn’t remember me.” She sounded so broken, staring off at the pond in front of them. “Lynne refused to let me see him, saying it would overwhelm him and that he couldn’t handle that right now. I wanted to fight her, tell her that she was wrong. But Mike and Jenn were supporting her decision, so there was nothing I could do. How is he?” _

_ “He’s doing better. It was kind of awkward the first few days. I mean for him, it’s 5 years in the past, and a lot has changed since then. EJ made it clear that they had broken up, if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t know if he’s told you that. He’s trying to be a good friend, while keeping his distance, which has been hard for Ricky to adjust to.” They sat on the bench, watching a family of ducks swim past them. “We should get going, Nini. The party started over an hour ago.” _

_ “I’m scared, Los.” The sun caused the tears in her eyes to glisten, as one streamed down her face. Carlos wiped it with his thumb, forcing her to look at him. “What if he doesn’t want me in his life.” _

_ “Love, you can’t think like that. This is Ricky we’re talking about, he’s at his best when you’re around. I can’t say things will go back to how they were, but he’ll be insane to not fall in love with you all over again.” He grabbed her hand, dramatically swinging their arms as they walked. The party had been set up on the other side of the pond, a short walk from where they were. All of Ricky’s family and friends had shown up in support of him, people she had grown close to and considered her family as well. They waved at Carlos and her, one of Ricky’s cousins even coming up to give her a welcoming hug. Everything felt normal, until her eyes locked with ones that belonged to the boy she loved. Nini felt Carlos let go, nudging her with an encouraging smile.  _

_ “Carlos, Carlos! Where are you going? Carlos, I know you can hear me!” She turned back around to find Ricky in front of her. “Oh, um. . . hi.” Her eyelashes fluttered as she forced herself from rushing forward and hugging the curly-haired boy with everything she had. _

_ “Hi, Nini.” Ricky said, the corners of his mouth lifting. Nini’s eyes grew wide at him saying her name. “I’m glad you were able to come.” _

_ “Um, of course. How are you doing? I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you.” She asked, a knot already forming in her throat. _

_ “I’m doing well. How are you? I’m sure this is just as bad.” The air between them was tense and awkward, neither of them knowing what to say or how to act around the other. “Sorry, this is probably really weird. I mean you know who I am and I. . . all I know about you is from what everyone has told me or things I have on my phone.” _

_ “Yeah.” Even that one short response was difficult for her to say without bursting into tears. _

_ “Why didn’t you come back?” Nini didn’t expect that question, and it took her a while to process what he had said. “Do you want to go on a walk? There’s this place here that I always go to think.”  _

_ “The dock is closed for renovations actually, but we can go sit by the fountain if you want.” Ricky stared at her in shock, nodding his head as she led the way. Neither of them said a peep during their walk, stealing glances at each other on the way. “Has anyone told you, you look like Catriona Gray?” Nini giggled at the way he quickly asked the question. _

_ “Actually, you have. It was the first thing you said when met.” Pink dusted Ricky’s cheeks at the new information. He saw how her long brown hair pooled in front of her, hiding her face from him. As if by instinct, he reached over to tuck a strand behind her ear. His hand rested on the side of her head but nothing felt off about their moment. _

_ “I guess, I’ll have to come up with new pickup lines then.” _

“Hope. . . that is what you’re trying to give us, right?” Nina didn’t mean for it to come out as a whisper, but her head and her heart were still trying to force down the pain that had once again erupted in her chest. She didn’t want hope. It felt easier to accept the worst case scenario than work out ways in which their luck could change for the better. Richard however felt different. The sense of hope was what kept him going. It was the reason he didn’t try to stop the inevitable to have even a little longer with Nina, with his flower. Hope that they could come out of this happy and together, so he held onto every ounce of hope that was given, helping him think and breathe clearer.

“Yes, I suppose I am. But on top of that, I am trying to prove a point here. As I’ve said before emotions aren’t always linked to memories. Sometimes you meet someone and they just feel right, and Earth-752 was a perfect example. Even with Ricky’s memory gone, he still felt a connection to Nini. Sure it would take time for anything romantic to reflourish between them, but the foundational aspects remained undisturbed. When you return, your experiences will still be a part of you, and I am certain that you will be drawn to each other, even if only in the form of a friendship.” Charlotte glanced between them, analyzing their expressions.

“But it’s different for each of us. I. . . I am more than aware of how I feel about him, that wasn’t a new discovery. When we go back, those thoughts and feelings will be the same. Not because of this theory you have regarding human emotions, but because I love. . . because I’ve BEEN in love with him for some time now.” Nina couldn’t meet Richard’s gaze. This wasn’t the way she wanted their first ‘I love you’ to play out, but time truly was fleeting, and she needed for him to know before it was all gone.

“What?” Richard asked. She repositioned herself, holding his face in her hands. This was it, there wouldn’t be any better time, so she needed to take advantage of her last wave of courage.

“I love you Richard Bowen. I admitted it to myself a long-time ago. It was something I learned to force down deep inside me everyday. A way to try to ignore it and you, but it never worked. How could it, when by then, my heart literally skipped a beat everytime you smiled or laughed? The thing is, I had accepted that your happiness would never be directed or caused by me. . . The best way to describe it is like an unpredictable fire that provided me with the warmth and security I craved, but quickly became erratic and destructive. So I let myself get burned, because those preceding moments were worth it. I may not be as good with these heartfelt confessions as you are, but I do know that I am in love with you, and that I feel like I’m going crazy because of it. If I thought I had reached the bottom of the pit before, I was totally wrong. These past few days have shown me that I actually was just holding on to a branch that I’ve let go of. Now I'm falling again, but that’s okay, because I love how weightless it feels to BE in love with you. Look, you don’t-” Richard surged forward to kiss her. He wanted to stop time and cherish this moment and the feel of Nina in his arms. He always thought that love took time to develop and grow, but with Nina it happened so fast without ever feeling rushed. She had pushed her way into his heart without any opposition, almost like she was claiming her right to it.

“I love you Nina Salazar-Roberts. You need to know that. Even if things don’t go our way, I need you to know that I am so in love with you that nothing else matters. If I could stay here, away from my family, friends and anybody else, and spend the rest of my life with you, I would. Nina, I’ve never been so sure about something as I am about you. I’m an oblivious idiot, and so much time has been wasted because of this, but I love you now and will every second going forward. A part of will remember you, because Nina you’re remarkable. A part of me will remember all the  _ Little Things _ .” Richard said, nudging her at the last comment jokingly. She rolled her eyes dramatically, but her smile never faltered. “I’ll find myself admiring you from afar, because you’re too beautiful for amnesiac me not to. I’ll probably ask my friends to lock their pinky promises because inside I know how much they mean to you. But one thing I won’t do is ask someone if they prefer ‘pancakes or waffles’ because that’s reserved for you.” Nina’s eyes shined with tears of joy as she looked up at him. Their arms were tightly wound around each other, basking in the feeling. Richard, lifted his head to address Charlotte who was once again staring at the sphere in her palm.

“How. . . how much time do we have?” He waited for her eyes to return to their natural color, repeating his question. “How much time do we have here?” Charlotte frowned, the corner of her lip raising before falling once more.

“We’re good to go, now. I can give you a few more minutes, if you like. Anything longer wouldn’t be ideal for either of us.” Nina nodded, her face still buried in Richard’s chest.  _ I don’t want to say goodbye. No matter how many times I tell myself we will be okay, I know I’m fooling myself.  _ She furrowed her brow as Richard pulled away. 

“I need to ask Charlotte something. I’ll be right back, beautiful.” The softness in his one was enough to ease Nina’s worries. The boy walked to the tall woman, his back turned to her, making it hard to decipher his body language. From her viewpoint, Nina could barely make out Charlotte handing Richard something that he handled with both hands before hiding it in his pocket. Nina glanced at him expectedly, as he pulled her into another embrace.

“What did you ask her for?” Richard kissed her on the forehead. He caressed her cheek with two fingers, as his eyes roamed her face.

“Nothing of importance, just needed to ask something before it was too late.” They remained in place for an unknown length of time, fearing the emptiness that came with letting go.

“It’s time. I’m really sorry.” She walked towards them, her steps dragging even more than before. It looked like she had aged almost ten years in the span of two hours, yet she still radiated grace and sophistication. The teens slowly unlinked, each taking a step back to enlarge the space between them.

“So what now? How does this work?” Nina questioned. 

“I’m going to create a portal that with great concentration will take you to exactly 5 minutes after the curtain call. It will look like a beam of blue light. All you have to do is place your hand in the center of it.” Charlotte turned her head, analyzing their expressions for any sign of doubt or confusion.

“That’s it?” Richard’s stomach felt heavy and he felt his brain begin to pound against his skull. Charlotte offered him a smile and a short nod.

“That’s it.” She stretched out her hand, keeping them about a foot apart. The blue light manifested exactly as she had described. “I don’t want to rush you two, but any further delay can alter the point of destination.” Nina and Richard locked their eyes, waiting for the other to initiate the action.

“I love you, flower.” “I love you, bubs.” They linked their fingers together within the beam, as the theatre was momentarily replaced with an endless white space before turning black.


	21. A Hello is A Future Good-bye

Nina opened her eyes, inspecting her face in the mirror to see if she had gotten all of the makeup off. She paused for a second, glancing between her hand and the used wipe that was a few inches away. Looking up back in the mirror, her eyes trained on the white-and-red polka dot dress she had on. That was enough to trigger her mind and the memories came flooding back. _RICHARD!_ She quickly got up from her seat, not worrying about taking anything with her, as she ran out of the room almost tripping over a prop on the floor. She paid it no attention, straightening her posture and she continued on her way. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing had become shallow. 

“Neens, are you okay?” Nina’s feet immediately stopped at the sound of her best friend's voice. She rushed towards the taller girl, pulling her into a tight hug. It took Gina a second to reciprocate the gesture, confused by Nina’s peculiar behavior. “Nina, are you okay? Love, you’re shaking.”

“Sorry, I just can’t believe that was the last show, you know. We’ve worked so hard on this production and I already miss you.” Gina laughed, happily.

“Oh Neens. Only because the show is over doesn’t mean we’ll never see each other. We’re still on for that sleepover tomorrow aren’t we?” Nina nodded, holding back the tears that sought to escape.

“Of course we are! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Gina smiled at Nina, her teeth in full display.

“Great! Anyways, Ricky and I were heading over to In-N-Out. Do you want to come with us? He’s driving, so we can give you a ride.” Nina’s eyes widened at Gina’s invitation, remembering what was to come. 

“NO!” She said loudly, blushing at the sound of her voice. “Sorry, that came out way too loud. I mean, yes to joining you, but no to In-N-Out. Why don’t we go to Denny’s instead? It’s closer and they have all-day breakfast.” Nina suggested nervously, hoping the curly-haired girl would agree. Gina paused to contemplate the new location, before shrugging her shoulders. _Ricky? Why did Gina just refer to Richard as Ricky?_

“Sure, I’m down. Now that you mention it, I have been craving some hash browns.” The girls were interrupted by the sound of high-pitch squeaks as Richard came running from around the corner. Nina saw how Gina’s face brightened as the boy drew closer. A sinking feeling taking place within her. _I didn’t think this moment would happen. Please don’t hate me._ Richard stopped in front of them, wrapping his arms around Gina to lift her off the ground.

“Ah, put me down you idiot.” Despite her words, Nina knew that the other girl didn’t want him to let go.

“You were just so amazing out there Gi. Miss Jenn couldn’t have chosen a better Morticia, even if she tried!” He placed her back on the ground, kissing her softly on the lips and taking a step back to stand at Gina’s side. Richard kept an arm linked around Gina’s waist, placing one last kiss on the side of her head. Nina felt like there was a hand firmly clenched around her heart at the sight of them together.

Richard turned his attention to Nina, sticking his palm out for a handshake. 

“Hi, you must be Nina. Gina has told me so much about you. I was wondering when I would finally meet my girlfriend’s best friend.” Richard, no, Ricky said. _What is going on? This has to be some sort of sick joke. No, NO! How could he not remember me? This isn’t how it was supposed to play-out. We were supposed to be okay; we were both supposed to remember. But of course the cosmos couldn’t let me be happy, because that would be too much to ask for._

Ricky pulled his hand back, interlacing his fingers with Gina’s. Her friend leaned against the boy’s shoulder, and Nina felt like her whole body was burning. The familiar wild fire returning at full force, engulfing her as she struggled to breathe. She had to find a way to calm herself or soon she’d be lying flat on the hallway floor.

After everything she had gone through with Richard, she couldn’t just find a way to distance herself from him. Not when he had embedded himself in every inch of her soul, but she’d have to. Nina watched as Ricky looked at Gina with the same amount of love and adoration that had previously been directed at her.

“It’s really nice to properly meet you. Gi has mentioned that we should meet but, um it never actually happened.” Nina’s voice was even, almost calculated, but it didn’t seem like either of them had noticed.

“Yeah, I know, right? It’s still kind of new, so I knew it was only a matter of time until we did.” He replied, his eyes shining under the lights. Despite what Gina thought, Ricky was more attuned to other’s feelings than people gave him credit. He saw the way Nina fought to hide the frown that formed on her face and the rigid posture she maintained throughout their interaction. He wanted to brush it off as part of an awkward first meeting, but something inside him told him that that wasn’t it.

“Are you two happy?” The brunette hesitantly asked. “Because I may look small, but if you even think about hurting Gina, I’ll hurt you.” She said, trying her best to playoff the real intention of her question.

“More than anything.” The curly-haired girl said followed by a bashful ‘yes’ from Ricky.

“I’m glad you are. You two deserve to be happy.” Gina hugged her tightly before pulling them along the hallway. 

“Okay, now hurry up. I know your moms are just dying for pictures.” 

“I forgot my stuff back in the dressing room, actually. You two go ahead.” Nina remembered.

“Nah, we’ll go with you.” Ricky offered the same bright smile that once caused her joy but now made her feel hollow inside.

“No, really. Don’t worry about me, I’ll meet you there.” She insisted. Nina turned away from them, waiting until she was safely inside the walls of the dressing room before she let out all the pain she had been suppressing. Sobs filled the room, and for a while, Nina thought she would never stop crying. She could have lived with him not remembering, but it was seeing him with Gina, the girl she always knew he was destined to be with that truly caused the final blow. And there was nothing she could do. Because there was nothing to be done, but accept that she had lost something precious. She needed to accept that she had lost the chance to ever be with the one person who had made her feel loved and most of all, like she was enough.

As Ricky and Gina walked towards the lobby, the boy unconsciously stuffed his hand into his pocket, puzzled when his fingers grazed a piece of paper. He gingerly took it out, unfolding the small square as Gina let go of his hand to greet Ashlyn.

_*Richard, Look for Nina!*_

_I know our time may not be right now, flower. But I promise that I’ll find a way for us to be somehow._

_And it may not be anytime soon, but you can bet your ass that I’ll be coming back to you. I_

_love you more than an endless supply of brownies Nina Salazar-Roberts, Nini, my flower._

He glanced at the girl who was now making her way towards her family, with sad eyes that met his gaze. **_Nina?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two alternate endings on my twitter version and am currently writing an rj social media au over there, if anyone is interested. 
> 
> twitter: @waIlysgrayson


End file.
